Chasing The Crown
by theselection-divergent-thehost
Summary: America is an Elite, one of only six girls left in the competition. When a rebel attack leads to disastrous consequences, will it lead to a change of heart? Aspen or Maxon? Love and poverty or love and a crown? Hope or no hope? (My version of what I would like The Elite to be like) DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN 'THE SELECTION'. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS. PHOTO CREDIT TO @UNEXPOSEDSCARS
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I am in the best mood I have been in since coming to the palace. I think it is the prospects of what is to come, that add an extra bounce in my step as I hop down the marble staircase towards the Ladies Room. The sun is shining through the huge glass windows, fresh flowers bloom in vases adorned all along the corridor. I feel invincible.

The atmosphere inside is pleasant, now that there aren't scores of emotional princess wannabes arguing over who Maxon likes the best. As far as I can tell, the only other person in the room is Queen Amberly and her ever-present ensemble of maids. The other Elites must be enjoying a lie in, and I am starting to regret not taking advantage of the free morning as well.

"America? Are you busy?" the queen calls over to me. I rush over as quick as I can, desperately trying not to trip over anything. I want to make a good impression.

"No, ma'am."

"Lovely. I was wondering whether you wanted to talk? Maybe get to know each other a bit better?" the Queen's question doesn't surprise me; it's just as her sister predicted: she wants to know the girls who are living in her house, but she's scared of getting too attached for them to just leave.

"Certainly, Your Majesty." I am trying to be as a polite as possible, but the Queen sees my formality as reluctance.

"No, please call me Amberly."

"Ok, Amberly," she smiles when I say this, and it helps to break the ice a bit.

I spend most of the morning chatting to her, discussing a variety of things: the palace, food, my family, her family. Until the inveitable subject comes along: Maxon.

"America, honey. I just wanted to let you know how much Maxon likes you. In a perfect world, he would've already sent the other Elite home, but this set-up isn't perfect, and Maxon has to take certain factors into account."

I give a sad smile at this. "I understand."

"If it makes you feel better, I always knew you would be the one to capture his heart." This does make me feel better.

"Did you really?"

"I really did. Now, run along, you are just in time for lunch."

I take the Queen's advice and soar out of the room. I can't believe it: Maxon wants me! But what I can't believe even more is how happy I am at the prospect of it. When I get to the dining room, there are only two girls already sitting down. I can't see Celeste, Kriss or Elise. I take a seat next to Marlee just as our food is brought in. It is steaming soup, tomato, which is my favourite. We all sit there, sipping the rich liquid off our engraved spoons in unbearable silence. I don't know why, but I just don't know what to say to these girls, especially Marlee. She has practically been avoiding me ever since the incident when the King and Queen of Swendway came to visit. In just a few minutes, Natalie has wolfed down her soup and fled the room, leaving the two of us alone. I was preparing myself for more awkward silence, but was shocked when Marlee burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay, what's the matter?" I tried to ask as gently as possible, whilst rubbing Marlee's back.

"It's-it's-it's my sister," she wails, the tears streaming down her face.

"What happened Marlee?"

"She-she-she is in hospital." Oh no. I don't know what I'd do if May was in hospital.

"When did it happen?"

"I think three years ago, but-but I am not sure." she spoke between sniffs of her nose, and wiping her tears way on the sleeve of her dress. I was really confused, her sister had been in hospital for three years?

"What is the problem?"

"She-she-she has a disease in her kidney. Unless my parents pay for a kidney tran-tran-transplant, she might die America!" her last wail feels me with horror. "The disease will spread to the rest of her body." I don't know what to say, but I do finally realise why Marlee needs to stay in the competition: she needs the money to save her sister. I vow to myself that if Marlee is sent home, and I win, I will do all I can to save her sister. In the meantime, though, I take her hand and lead her upstairs to her room, where I tell her to lie down and get some sleep. I hope she's okay, but I see that she probably won't ever be until her sister is safe.

I head to my room to find only Lucy, sweeping the floor. I instruct her to stop and we sit down to play cards. She is really good, always beating me, though she never seems happy about it. She is probably afraid I will get annoyed for losing, but I never do. Instead I congratulate her. After a few hours, Mary and Anne come in, to dress me into my dinner gown. It is beautiful, like an ocean. The silky material floats around me, in shimmering shades of blue, turquoise and green. I am awestruck, and my maids seem so delighted.

As I descend towards the Dining Room, I spot Celeste shooting dagger eyes at me. I couldn't care less, though. I feel like a princess, and for the first time in my life I really want to be one. It is a nice feeling, and fills me with a warm glow. Inside, all the other girls are already seated, and so is Queen Amberly. Maxon and his father are yet to arrive. I take a place next to Marlee and she turns to smile at me and I know then that whatever the conflict was between us has gone.

We are all very surprised when the Queen gets up from her table and comes to sit at ours. She explains that the Prince and the King have been delayed at a meeting, and will be a few minutes. She smiles at me and I smile back. It is lovely to know I have her support.

True to her word Maxon and his father walk in a few moments later. Maxon is looking so handsome, in a dark blue suit and maroon tie. I smile at him and he catches my eye. I tug my ear as if I am scratching it and he tugs his back. I get excited then, I love our secret meetings.

We get through dinner with no incidents and before I know it I am back in my room. My maids try to get me to take my dress off, but I refuse. I want Maxon to see it when he comes.

"Ladies." I hear Maxon's voice before I see him. My maids giggle and leave the room as quietly as possible.

"So, America." I feel like sighing when he says my name.

"Maxon."

"Shall we go onto your balcony?" I nod and he takes my hand and leads me outside.

"You look beautiful. Did you have a nice day, today?" he asks, whilst propping himself up to sit on the edge of the railing. I blush furiously.

"Yes, thank you. How was your's?"

"Dull." he relies, "Meetings after meetings after meetings. There was something I wanted to ask you, America."

"Yes?"

"What are your feelings for me?"

* * *

**A/N Thank you very much for reading! If you like the story so far, please, please review! I have only one so far :( and I would really like some more!**

**P.S If you like Beautiful Creatures, I have written a FanFiction for that under a different name. It is called Beautiful Future, and there is also a revised version called Beautiful Future - Revised.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"America! AMERICA! You have to wake up!" I open my eyes, startled to see Kriss shaking me awake.

"Wha-what is it? Is it the rebels?" I ask, the fear showing through my tone.

"No, it's Celeste." Huh? What could Celeste have possibly done that required shaking me awake at - I check my clock - 7:05 in the morning?

"She pushed Natalie down the stairs, you know, the grand staircase? They had to take Natalie to the hospital; she was screaming and screaming. It was horrible." Kriss shudders in horror and I am shocked.

"When did this happen?" I ask.

"Five or so minutes ago. Maxon came to take Natalie to the hospital, and he told Celeste to wait in the meeting room for him. You're the first person I've told, but we should go tell Elise and Marlee." I nod in agreement and hop out of bed. Together we race down the corridor until we reach Marlee's door, breathless. I knock, but there is no answer, she must be asleep. I push the door open gently and am horrified to see the room looking brand new, with no trace of my friend. The bed was made, the desk tidy, the cupboard door open, revealing no dresses inside. Everything was packed up.

"Are you sure this is her room?" I ask Kriss, but there is no point. _I _am sure.

Kriss nods. "Hmm. She must've left, I wonder why? Well, anyway, let's go find Elise." I am appalled at how casually Kriss speaks. Marlee is gone! But then again, I guess Kriss and Marlee barely spoke together. I nod grimly and follow her out of the door.

Elise is in her room, and awake. Her maids had already told her what happened and she was just pulling on a casual day dress when we knocked.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called, as if she already knew we were coming for her.

She takes one look at me, raises her eyebrows, and snorts. I don't care to see what she is laughing at, I am already racing towards the staircase, with Kriss close on my heels. We pass many a surprised guard on the way, after all, it is quite unladylike to be running down the palace corridor this early in the morning. Silvia would be appalled.

We finally get there, just as Maxon is leaving the meeting room. He has a grim expression on his face, but when he sees me he turns bright red, blushing. I look down at myself and find to my horror that I am wearing my flimsy, silk nightdress. Oh, the embarrassment! Elise is giggling and even Kriss manages to smile.

"Ladies. How are you?" He asks.

"Good, thank you." We chorus back.

"How is Natalie?" I ask, desperate to know.

"Lady Natalie is in the hospital recovering well. She has suffered a broken wrist and ankle, and is unsure of yet whether she will want to stay at the palace, or go home. I told her that if she wants to stay she will be very welcome. I have just spoken to Lady Celeste and she has been immediately dismissed, in shame. She will not get to take any of her dresses she has worn during The Selection with her." Yes, yes, yes! Celeste is gone, and thank god! I don't think I could've bared another day with her.

"What about Marlee?" I ask.

Maxon looks upset at this. "I spoke to Lady Marlee last night about some private matters she has. We decided it would be best for her to leave, but please don't be under the impression that she was dismissed. It was nothing of the sort." He finishes and glances at me, I'm not sure whether he is trying to look at me in my nightdress , or whether he knows I know about Marlee's issues. I expect the latter, but one can never be sure.

"Now, my dears," Maxon continues, "I have some very important issues to discuss with my advisors, so I am afraid I have to leave you." As he says this, he reaches up to his ear and tugs it gently, winking at me. I tug mine back and he smiles. I hope the other two girls didn't notice, they'd probably give me the silent treatment if they did.

He turns to walk away, but as he does he calls over his shoulder, "I'd put some more clothes on if I were you, Lady America, we wouldn't want you catching a chill, now, would we?" I turn bright red as Maxon smiles flirtatiously at me and Elise glares.

By evening I am pretty desperate for Maxon to come. My day was awful, what with Marlee gone. All I did was mope around playing cards with my maids and letting them try out different hairstyles on my hair. I was so relieved when Maxon knocked on the door.

"America. Care to come for a walk with me?" He holds out his arm and I accept it with grace.

"Certainly."

"You look lovely tonight, you know that?"

"Thank you," I'm glad he thinks so, I spent a long time trying to get my look right - sweet and romantic. I am wearing a pale pink floaty dress and there is a rose pinned into my hair, which has been twisted into an elaborate updo, "You don't look so bad yourself." He smiles nervously at the compliment and sneaks a glance at me. I see him take a breath and gently lift my hand from his arm. He takes it in his hand and squeezes it gently. I squeeze back. We walk like that through the corridors of the palace, hand in hand. I feel so happy, and almost want another girl to see me.

Instead I see Aspen.

I see Aspen see me holding Maxon's hand.

And I see the pain in his eyes.

_Well, _I think, _it isn't my fault he crushed my heart into so many pieces it was impossible to put them back together._

"Where shall we walk to then?" Maxon asks me, shaking me back to reality.

"I don't mind, why don't you choose, Your Majesty?"

"Ooh, are we being formal tonight, then?" He asks.

"Certainly. You can practice being a gentleman." I say, and Maxon puts his hand in to his mouth in fake horror.

"Aren't I already a gentleman?" He gasps.

"Why, of course you are, but you know how the saying goes: practice makes perfect!"

I only see now where he has led us too: the palace garden where we spent that first evening together. We sit down on the stone bench and he takes my other hand. The stars are glittering in the night sky. It is so romantic.

"You know, America, I've spent my entire day waiting to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Another chapter! Did you know The Prince is coming out in two days? I am so excited to read it! Please review the story so far...**

Chapter 3

"I've spent my entire day waiting to see you."

"Me too." I admit reluctantly.

"You have?" Maxon looks up at me and into my eyes. I look into his and what I see there astounds me. Pure love. He's in love with me! He begins to blush furiously before dropping my hand and standing up. He picks it up again and pulls me to his side, before half-walking, half-running off.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." Maxon leads me into the maze of luscious hedges that form the palace gardens, his pace getting quicker and quicker. We finally reach an open area of grass, where a blanket is lying on the floor, next to a hamper of what can only be food.

"Did you do this for us?" I question.

He smiles guiltily. "Do you like it?"

"Maxon, I love it." He smiles so much then that it makes my heart want to break.

"Come on then, there is some food in the basket." He pulls me down so we are lying side by side on the blanket. I can feel the palm of his hand sweating as his pulse beats faster and faster.

"So," I ask as we gaze up at the stars. "What food did you bring?"

"Normal picnic stuff: there is sweet and savoury, depending what you feel like. I asked them to pack some strawberry tarts for you."

I laugh. "You sure know how to spoil a girl! I think I feel like something sweet."

"Same, you wait there while I bring it over." I stay lying down, as still as a statue whilst Maxon arranges some food on a plate. He carries it over and lies back down. I reach over and a pick up a strawberry tart.

"This is gorgeous!" I mumble through mouthfuls of rich pastry.

"I thought you'd like it!" Says Maxon, reaching for a cupcake.

I flop back down and he does too.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" I ask him. They really are, all glittering and shimmering against the ink-black sky.

"They are," he says in agreement, "And you see that one there?" he points to a particularly bright one, "It's named after me, Astronomica Maxonus they call it."

"Wow."

"I know. And you see the one next to it?" I nod.

"They are going to name it after the winner of The Selection."

"Oh." I say. I hope he can't see me blushing. I think that he wants me to win, and this is his way of asking. The thing is though, I do want to win, but I want to be sure before I say anything. I decide to opt for silence.

Maxon props himself up onto his elbows, his handsome face illuminated in the light. "What are you thinking?" He asks me.

"What are _you_ thinking?" I counter with.

"How much I want to kiss you right now." He is being a lot blunter than usual, but I don't think I mind.

I smile at him, in the most flirty way I can. "I think that can be arranged..." I whisper to him, and I think he is really surprised.

"Really?"

"Really." He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips. It is so soft, so gentle that I almost want to sigh. I kiss him back and a new confidence sweeps through him. He tucks a stray piece of hair behind my ear and kisses me stronger, harder. I don't tell him to stop, though I think I should. It's not right for me to kiss him when he will probably have to kiss Elise and Kriss on the their next dates too. But I can't stop, and neither can he.

I don't how much later it was, when we finally broke apart. He went up to his room and I went to mine, but when I arrived there was a shock waiting for me. Aspen was sitting on my bed, casually, as if he had every right to. Which he most certainly didn't.

"Aspen! What are you doing here?" I practically shout, but luckily I stop myself in time. I am glad, I am unsure how I would explain this situation to a guard or one of my maids if they came to investigate.

"I came to see you, Mer. I can never stop thinking about you." What he says is sweet, but I am not in a forgiving mood.

"You need to leave, Aspen." I demand, trying to leave out all traces of emotion in my voice.

"Why?"

"We can no longer do this. It's illegal and feels wrong. Plus, my feelings are with someone else now." I admited it!

"What, Maxon? That jerk?"

"He. Is. Not. A. Jerk." I hiss.

"Are you breaking up with me, America?" He chokes out, almost pathetically.

"I'M breaking up with YOU?" I am almost shouting now, my anger is so extreme. "You told me you wanted to marry me, and then you crushed my heart into a million pieces. In my mind, you broke up with me that night in the treehouse, it's just that it has taken me this long to realise it. Now leave." Aspen stands up and walks towards the door, his stride slow and purposeful. When he reaches the door, he turns the handle as slowly as he can. I'm sure it's deliberate. He has just stepped outside when he turns around.

"Bye, Mer." He says it with such compassion that I wonder if I made the right decision. "Or should I call you Your Majesty?" He spits out with such spite that I feel all my sorrow gone within a split-second. All the love I once felt for this man is gone, and in it's place is nothing. The person standing at the door is a stranger to me.

"Leave, Officer Leger."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh, god. I am so nervous. It is time for the Illéa Capitol Report and I am petrified. Now I am an Elite there will be so much focus on me and I don't know if I can handle it. I found out from Maxon that I am being called up last for my interview with Gavril, I asked him why and he said that I was the new favourite. Right now Elise is up there, flirting with the Prince and giggling at everything Gavril says. It looks like the audience are lapping up her confidence, which just lowers mine. Maxon is up there with them, sitting closer to Elise than I feel comfortable with, but I suppose he has to make it look like all three of us have the same chance of winning. I expect the nation will be surprised when they find out there are only three of us left. Natalie was so traumatised by the incident with Celeste that she asked to be sent home. It was a really sweet farewell, Maxon gave her a leaving present. I don't know what the official cover story to the incident is, but I highly doubt they told the country the true story.

I look up at the stage and see Maxon staring at me. He winks and I wink back, playfully. I hope he thinks I look pretty tonight, I feel like I do. Each time the Prince gazes at me, the more I realise how much I want him to love me.

"And next up, Lady America!" A thundering applause breaks out at my cue. I gather up the material of my dress and walk up the stairs to where Gavril is waiting to greet me. I shake his hand and sit down next to Maxon who discreetly scoots nearer me.

"Well, may I say for a start, congratulations on making to the Elite stage of the competition!" Begins Gavril, "And that you've taken many people by surprise." This comment surprises me, it's clear that what he means is that no one thought a Five would make it this far, but I though they would be a bit more diplomatic about their phrasing.

"Really?" I laugh. "In what way have I?" This throws Gavril. I think he assumed I would just nod and smile, but I didn't. He recovers quickly, changing the subject and ignoring my question.

"So, Lady America. How are you enjoying your stay at the palace?" He asks. I cast a glance at Maxon before replying.

"It's delightful. I love every single moment of it!" Maxon blushes deeply as I say this.

"And how much of your time would you say you spend with the Prince?" Continues Gavril. This question throws me, I wasn't really concentrating during the other girl's interviews, so I don't know what their answer was, or if they were even asked the same question. There's no point in lying to the nation, so I decide to tell the truth.

"Do you mean weekly or daily?" I ask.

"How about last night?" Oh. This could be embarrassing!

'Well, um, we had a picnic in the evening." I say.

"Ooh," coos Gavril, "How romantic! Did you kiss then?" I look desperately at Maxon but all he does is smile and mouth 'Good luck!'.

I take a deep breath, "Yes."

I look around to see other people's reactions: the Queen is smiling, the King looks grim and the other girl's are shooting daggers at me. Gavril is grinning, and I can feel myself turning bright pink.

"Well, well, well! Now, I'm not sure whether you remember or not, but a few weeks ago I asked you if you thought being the last Five in the competition hurt your chances of becoming a Princess. I wondered if your answer has changed since then?"

Phew, this one was a lot easier to answer. "No, sir, my answer is still the same - I don't think being a Five hurts my chance of being the winner, I don't think _the Prince _ would discriminate like that. As I said before, I think all the girls left are amazing." I'm glad I didn't slip up again by calling him Maxon.

"And do you think you might win the competition then, Lady America?" Maxon gazes keenly at this, I think he really wants to hear my answer.

"If Prince Maxon will have me, I think I might!" I say and Maxon looks very pleased with himself.

Gavril smiles. "Now, I'm afraid that's all the time we have from the beautiful ladies of The Elite, but we do have a treat for you up next! The gorgeous Tessa Tamble has made a special visit and is hear to sing live!" I get down from the stage as quickly as I can and don't bother to stay to hear Tessa. I run to my room as quickly as I can, praying that Maoxn doesn't come to see me. I think I am too embarrassed to see him today, I mean I did just basically announce to the entire nation that I spent my entire evening kissing him and that I think I will win! I don't know what to do, my maids aren't there and dinner is still a few hours away. I realise that I haven't heard from May in a while, so I sit down to write her a letter.

**Dear May,**

**How are you? I hope you are okay. I really, really miss you, do you miss me? I suppose there is no point in asking that, I'm sure you do! Did you watch the Illéa Capitol Report? I am so embarrassed by my answer, was Mother mortified? I mean, I did just say that we spent a romantic evening together and kissed! (And I can assure, it's true!). Do you remember that before I entered The Selection I told you that I thought I could never love Maxon as he looks too stiff and distant and boring? Well I was wrong! He is probably one of the kindest, nicest people I have ever met, and I think I have fallen in love with him. (You can tell Mother that!). He's just so handsome and he really likes me, I know it!**

**When you were watching the Report, what did you think of his reactions to the other girls? Did he seem happier with me than them, or the same? And could you tell that he was winking at me whilst Gavril was interviewing Elise? He was! Oh, this has got to be the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I wish you were here to experience it with me! Talking of which, is there anything you'd like? I could get them to send you some more Strawberry Tarts if you want, or maybe a beautiful dress, like the ones I am always being forced to wear? If I asked Maxon, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. He's dying to meet you, you know! Maybe he will soon...**

**I love you May, **

**Your sister America xxx**

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you very much for reading, and who can't wait for The Prince to come out on Tuesday? I know I can't! They have already released the first chapter online! If you like the story, please review as there is only one and that is very off-putting. Four people are following the story, so I know there are some fans out there, so please review! Thank you, especially to Pretty-Claws for their lovely review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here is Chapter 5, and it is the longest one I have ever written! Not including this author's note, it is 2,029 words long. I just wanted to say, thank you very much for reading and that I would really like you to review. I only have three (thank you very much to Pretty-Claws and Lolita Girl55 for those) but I would really, really like some more... P.S The Prince is out tomorrow, yay!**

Chapter 5

"No, no, no, miss! The needle goes in _here_!" I could hear the frustration in Lucy's voice as I attempted to make myself useful by learning some sewing skills. Instead, I was making a total fool of myself.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just that my mind has been wondering off lately..." I say, putting down the pieces of material I had been trying to stitch together.

"I understand," says Lucy kindly, but with a smirk on her face, "The Prince is _very _handsome isn't he? And I know he likes you a lot." I punch her playfully on the arm at this point.

"Hey. But yes, he is rather isn't he?" I am not concentrating at all on my surroundings now, just thinking back a few hours to a lovely lunch I had with the Queen and the other two girls.

_It's the last warm day of the summer, and the weather is absolutely divine. The sun is shining, but not enough to make me sweat, and the birds are singing beautiful lullabies from their nests. I am a bit upset because I'm pretty sure I just ate one of the nicest meals I've ever had, and it finished too soon! It was a salad, with this really tasty dressing and warm potatoes and olives and tuna and asparagus. I will ask my maids what it is called when I next see them._

_"Now, girls. Tell me, as I'm dying to know. What is your favourite thing about my son?" Whoa. I can't believe she would ask us that! I glance a look at Kriss and she is looking just as worried as I am._

_"Um, well, he is very generous." I start._

_"And kind." contributes Kriss._

_"And handsome!" sighs Elise. The Queen smiles at this but I find myself turning pink with embarrassment._

_"He was such an adorable little boy, but I doubt any of you were older enough at the time to remember what he looked like. I tell you what, America could you do me a massive favour?" says Amberly._

_"Certainly, ma'am. What should I do?" I answer._

_"Pop into my bedroom and bring out the big, leather photo album that is sitting on the dresser, could you dear? It is the first door on the left." I nod in reply and stand up from my seat with as much grace as I can muster. I pull open the glass veranda doors and step inside the sparkling clean corridor that connects all the rooms in the Royal Family's wing. I guess Maxon's bedroom must be near here, oh I'm blushing at the thought! How embarrassing._

_I take the first door on the left, just as instructed, and open it to reveal a giant room filled almost entirely by the biggest four poster bed I have ever seen. It is approximately the size of four normal ones, I'd say, and has huge drapes hanging down each side. It is only now that I realise I am standing in the King and Queen's bedroom, and that it will look really awkward if I am caught. As quick as I can I hop over to the dresser she described and pull down the photo album. It is quite heavy in my hands and I almost drop it when I hear a door open on the other side of the room to where I came in._

_"America? What are you doing here?" It's Maxon, thank god. I thought it might have been his dad._

_"Oh, Maxon, hello! I am having lunch with your mother, and she asked me to come and bring her this photo album." I gesture to it in my arms and Maxon relaxes a little, a smile appearing on his face._

_"Is it just you?" he asks, "Or are all of you outside?"_

_"All of us." I say, "And if I may ask, what are you doing here?" I feel this might be a little bold, but sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me._

_Maxon steps closer to me as he talks. "I don't mind you're asking, at all. There is a loo, where I just came from, and I used it because it is a lot nearer to the meeting room than my bedroom is."_

_"Oh." Is all I think to say, I am too distracted by Maxon sidling nearer to me._

_He takes me by surprise by planting a delicate kiss on my cheek, before running out of the room. I am so surprise, but so pleased, that it feels like I am floating._

"Alright, miss. We can stop now, if you'd like. It's time to get you ready for dinner, anyway." says Lucy, practically reading my mind.

"Thanks," I say, "And what am I wearing tonight?" I ask.

"Surprise!" grins Lucy, "I helped make it myself, I really hope you like it!"

"I'm sure I will."

"Well, do you mind if you close your eyes whilst we put in on? I really want to see your reaction!"

"Not at all." I wait patiently whilst Lucy goes to fetch Mary and Anne and they slip on my outfit. The material feels cool against my skin, and I am pleasantly surprised when I realise that the skirt doesn't go all the way to my ankles, instead it stops about 6 inches below the knee. Acceptable, but comfortable and a little bit rebellious. I think I like the look Lucy is trying to achieve already. I open my eyes and gasp at what I see in the mirror. I look so cool. The skirt is white and long and swooshes when I move. Instead of wearing a dress, I am actually wearing a separate blouse. It is black and fits tightly in all the right places. They are joined together with a really lovely red belt and on my feet, my maids are trying to slip on little pink heels. I feel so beautiful and I am not even in a dress!

"Oh, Lucy! Thank you so much." I gush.

"You like it then?"

"Like it? I love it!" I kiss all three of them on the cheek and rush from the room. Moments later I arrive breathless at the door to the dining room and the guard standing there pulls it open. I am surprised to see that everyone is already there when I get there, and that the mood appears to be quite dismal. Maxon is sitting at his father at one end, mumbling something incomprehensibly and his father is nodding along grimly. The Queen looks really upset, though she beams as I walk in. I'm pretty sure they must be making another cut soon.

Dinner is delicious but I don't enjoy it that much, due to the awkward atmosphere. I am just setting my knife and fork down when Maxon stands up, his chair scraping along the floor.

"Ladies." he begins, "I don't want this to drag to on so I will be brief and to the point. I am cutting the Elite down to two girls only, so I am afraid one of you will be leaving today. And I regretfully inform you that it is Kriss who will be leaving." At this Elise looks around smugly, but all I can do is look at Kriss with such remorse, at the way her loud sobs fill the room. I put my hand on her arm, comfortingly, but she just just brushes it off and leaves the room, crying and crying. Maxon looks so upset, I feel really sorry for him. It must be horrible, having to ruin 34 girl's dream's. I stand up to leave, too. I am in no mood for dessert now. I quickly sprint back to my room and pull my shoes off. Flopping back onto the bed, I pick up the response I got from the letter I sent to May. I meant to pick up a pen and write back to her, but once I lie down, I feel my eyes start to droop and I drift off with May's letter floating around in my mind.

**Dear America,**

**I am fine, thank you are very much for asking! Life is so much better now, with all that extra money coming in. You are right - I really, really, really miss you. I think of you everyday, and wish to see you soon, just make sure it's as Maxon's wife. Did you really kiss him at a picnic? How romantic! You are so lucky, I'll bet he is a brilliant kisser, is he? He looks like he is. And yes, Mother was mortified, but everyone else just laughed until she gave in and giggled a bit. It was quite funny. I told Mother that you think you've fallen in love with him, and she was so happy, I could see tears in her eyes. Thank you for that, America, it's been so long since she was this happy.**

**I am being completely honest when I say that Maxon looked a lot happier with you than the other girls. When Elise sat really near him, he looked uncomfortable, but when you came he tried to scoot nearer! And I couldn't tell that he was winking at you during Elise's interview, but he was obviously looking at someone. You are so lucky that you got to be interviewed by Gavril. I have a total crush on him! And if you could, I would absolutely devour some more of those tarts, maybe I'll even cry this time! I wouldn't want to burden you anymore, but if you do have a spare dress you don't need, I would love one. I am dying to meet Maxon too, he looks like such a nice person.**

**See you soon,**

**May xxx**

* * *

"America, America. Wake up, my dear." I blink open my eyes and are shocked to see Maxon's face looming over me. "Are you alright? You look pale, and when I saw you on the bed I thought you might have collapsed. I was so worried."

"No, no, I am fine. Thank you for asking, by the way." Maxon just smiles at my response. He looks so adorable in this light, leaning over me, that I do something I thought I would never dare to do. I pull his face into mine and kiss him lightly on the lips. _I_ kissed _him_, not the other way around. Is that even legal? Even with all the thoughts racing around my head, I am delighted to see that Maxon responded, and is kissing me back. It's not like when Aspen kisses me, but I love it all the same, maybe even more. It's a gentler kind of kiss, more loving and less furious, but just as I think that he kisses me harder. We are now lying on the bed together, and I don't think I have ever felt happier, except maybe for the time I thought Aspen was going to propose.

"Um, miss. There's some of you clothes that need to be ironed for tomorrow, I just need to pick them up." Called a voice as it opened the door. It was Lucy and when she saw what me and Maxon were doing she turned as red as a beetroot.

"Oh, my. Oh, oh, oh. I am so sorry, sorry. I'll just go!" She fled the room in a panic and Maxon giggled.

"Hey," I nudge him, "She must be mortified!"

"I know, I know. It just is quite funny to watch though, isn't it?"

"Yep," I admit, "And I am so sorry I kissed you, Maxon. I know it in improper behaviour of me, it's just you were leaning down so close, and I-I"

"Shhh, it's okay." He whispers, kissing me. "In normal relationship it's allowed, right? And I want this to be a normal relationship, America."

"You do?"

"I do."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N New chapter! Thank you for reviewing my previous chapter, I got three which is absolutely brilliant! I would love to get a similar amount for this one. Sorry if this one is a bit dull, I s'pose it is a bit of a filler, but it is still quite cute! Thank you to Pretty-Claws, Reader the Fish and Literati Lover for reviewing Chapter 5. I noticed in one you mentioned it was 'fluffy goodness' which I found sweet. I just wanted to say,if you want me to leave the rebels out, that is fine, but if you would like me to include some drama, I have thought of a really good plot line that could incorporate it! It would appear in a few chapters time... So, to conclude, review of you want or don't want me to include rebels, and keep reading for the next few chapters, I think they will be really good! I should be able to update in the next two days, it probably won't be tomorrow as I have a play rehearsal. I apologise for warbling on!**

Chapter 6

I am just about to reach for him again when he stands up and begins to brush down and straighten out his jacket. I am about to say something when he gets down and kneels on one knee in front of me. Is he going to-?

"America Singer, will you marry me?" No, it's really happening! I can't believe it, I can't believe it, I can't believe it!

"America?" He prompts, holding out a little box. I don't even have time to register the ring that sits inside, I am too busy trying to croak out the one word I know he wants to hear.

"Yes, yes of course!" I manage to say, before bursting into tears. He leans over and kisses me and I fling my arms around him. I stay there, hugging him for a few minutes until he breaks away. He takes my hand and onto it slips the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It's beauty stuns me so that the words catch in my throat.

"Oh," I whisper, "It's incredible."

"You like it?" Says Maxon sheepishly.

"I love it!" I squeal. The ring is two intertwining bands of white metal, dotted with hundreds of little diamonds.

"But you must be warned, America. Marrying me is such a huge responsibility, and the eyes of the nation will be watching you. If you don't want to live like that, tell me now, please. It will be kinder." He says, surprising me. I thought that he would know by now that I don't mind about any of that.

"I don't care about that! All I care is that we can be together, because I-I-I love you." I finally manage to admit it.

"You do?" Beams Maxon, "I love you, America, and I think I always have ever since that first evening I met you."

"But what about Elise?" I ask, suddenly remembering I am not the only girl left in the palace.

"I'm going to tell her now, you can wait for me outside her room if you want."

"Ok." He pulls me up beside him and together we run out of the room.

"You look so lovely tonight," he calls as we run, "I was surprised by your choice of clothing, I mean all the other girls wear dresses, but you look more beautiful in that." I am glad he thinks so, as usual my maids will be delighted their good clothing instincts made the right impression.

"Thank you," I say, "But did your father think so?" Maxon looks at me uncertainly at this question.

"I don't think he minded, but was a bit taken aback. Now that you are a princess though, I think you should stick to dinner gowns."

"Advice taken." I say, smiling at him. We keep running down the corridor until we reach Elise's room.

"Wait here," whispers Maxon as he knocks on the door. I stand there as I hear Elise call to him, "Come in, it's just me in here!" The door slams shut behind him and soon all I can hear are murmurs of voices and then silence as Elise processes what she's just been told. I feel really bad, I mean it must be awful to get this far in the competition just to leave, and Maxon must be hating it. Which is why I am really surprised when he comes out with an angry expression on his face.

"Was she okay?" I ask.

"No," he says, "I mean I normally feel awful telling them they have to leave, but when I told Elise she just started to say really horrible things about you. And so I don't feel at all."

"Oh. What did she say?" I ask, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Um, there are some things I'd rather not repeat, but among them she called you an ugly Five, manipulative and that I will regret choosing you over her. None of those things are true, of course. You're beautiful, honest and I am certain I made the right decision!" Maxon beams at me and I pull him in for a kiss. He breaks off and leans his face near my ear.

"D'ya want to see my room?" He whispers. Finally! I've always wanted to see it, I mean he's seen my mine, so I should get to see his, right?

"Yes!" I breath.

"Come on then." He takes my hands and pulls me alongside him and we turn right onto a corridor I recognise vaguely. Before long we are in the Royal Wing and standing outside a huge, oak door. Maxon breaths in and pushes it open. I gasp as I get my first view. It is breath-taking. The room is huge, and circular. The roof is made of glass and you can see the millions of stars twinkling above us in the night-sky. There is a four-poster bed one side and a large wooden desk, but apart from that the room is pretty much bare. There are some wardrobes in one area, but what catches my eye is the stack of cameras all piled on top of each other.

"You like photography?" I ask.

"I love it." He replies, "It's my passion." I nod in reply but before I speak Maxon pulls me out of the room.

"America, I need you to come with me to do a favour."

"Anything," I say, and I mean it.

"I, um, I didn't tell my parents I was going to propose, so, well, they don't know. And I was wondering if you'd come with me to tell them?" He asks. I am a bit shocked at this.

"Why didn't you tell them? And I don't mind coming with you."

"I wanted this to be my decision, my father has spent my entire life making my decisions for me and I wanted to make one on my own."

"Of course, I understand." I say, and at that Maxon drags me along the corridor to the door I entered not long ago that I recognise as the King and Queen's. Maxon gestures for me to wait outside whilst he goes in to speak to his parents. All I can hear are the murmurs of voices as I drum my fingers nervously against the wall. I know that Amberly will support her son's decision know matter what; it's the King I am worried about. I haven't really met him yet, not as a person. I only see him as the King of Illéa, not as Maxon's dad. The person I see on camera doesn't seem like the sort of person to appreciate his only son marrying a Five. Just at that moment, Maxon's head pops round the door.

"Come in." he says, and on seeing my terrified face adds, "Don't worry, they won't bite!" I follow him inside and close the door behind me as quietly as I can. I turn around and am mortified to see that the King and Queen are sitting on their bed _in their nightclothes _reading books. Kill me now! Maxon ushers me forwards so I am standing awkwardly next to him. I curtsy, but the Queen just shakes her head and beckons for me to come over. When I come she reaches up and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, honey. And I don't know how I can ever thank you enough." She whispers into my ear.

"For what?" I whisper back.

"For making my son happy." I smile and pull back.

"America!" Calls Maxon, "Could you wait outside for a moment, I have something to discuss with my parents and then I will come for you."

"Of course, Your Majesty." I say and practically skip out of the room.

Maxon stays in there for another ten minutes or so, before he appears in front of me. "Sorry 'bout that." He says.

"What was it?" I ask.

"Surprise," he says, winking at me.

"Alright. May you walk me to my room, kind gentleman?" I ask him.

"Certainly, m'lady."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for always writing author's notes, I find them quite fun to write! So, new chapter. This one is average length, not my longest and not my shortest! I wanted to thank "Guest" (I totally agree that everyone wants her to end up with Maxon!), "Pll lover" (I'm glad you like it!), "The-Things-I-Think-Of" (Thank you for the lovely review, and I'll take it into account to make America a bit more stubborn), "Literati Lover" (Thank you for the nice review, I see what you mean about it being I rushed, I just struggle to pace things out.), and "Pretty-Claws" (Thank you so much for reviewing again! I will hopefully put the rebels into the story in the next few chapters, I have a good plot line idea!)**

**Oh, on that note, for everyone, their will be rebels in a few chapters!**

**Please, please, please review, and enjoy! Sorry if it isn't good...:(**

Chapter 7

"America," calls a voice. It is low and melancholy, and it soothes me.

"Maxon?" I say, blinking my eyes open. The first thing I see is Maxon kneeling beside me, holding out a fresh red rose. I take it and kiss his cheek.

"Good morning, my wife." He says and I blush. All the events of last night come flooding back to me, him proposing, telling his parents.

"Wife to be." I remind him, sitting up slowly.

He smiles, "I have a surprise for you,"

"Ooh. I love them! What is it?" I ask, intrigued.

"Come in!" He shouts and the door opens slowly. When I see who it is I let out a massive squeal.

"May!" I shout, rushing out of bed, not caring that Maxon and my sister can both see my skimpy nightdress. I pull her into a tight embrace and she does the same to me. Over my shoulder I mouth to Maxon, _'Have you told her?' _He shakes his head. I am a bit surprised, I would've thought he'd tell her or - even more likely - she would guess. I don't mind though, I am actually really glad I get to tell her.

"So," she says, stepping back from our hug, "How many girls are left in the competition?"

"Ah." I say to her, "Um, I am the only girl left. In fact Maxon proposed to me last night!" I laugh at May's expression as she registers this news. Her jaw drops open and she stares gobsmacked at me.

"OMG!" She screams, "I am _so _happy for you guys! Does mum know?" she asks.

"No," I reply, "She will find out on the Report tonight." I watch May's expression as it finally dawns on her that the Report will be on tonight, in the place she is staying.

"Will I be able to watch the Report?" she asks.

"Of course," says Maxon, "And I even have a little surprise planned for you afterwards!" _He does?_

"Ooh." Squeals May, the happiest I think I have ever seen her, and that includes the day they announced I was part of The Selection I look at her and really see the resemblance to me that she has. Someone has dressed her into a gorgeous knee-length violet coloured day dress that goes down to her knees and and yellow strappy heels. It makes me so happy to see her well-dressed, compared to the usual drab clothes she has undoubtably been wearing at home. I realise quickly what the time is - almost time for breakfast. I shoo Maxon and May out of the room and instruct them to let my maids in. They get to work quickly: removing my nightdress, washing my hair, smoothing it, blow-drying it and finally dressing me. I love the dress I am wearing today, it's cool, elusive material billowing around me. They pull up my hair into an intricate bun so only a few curled strands hang loose, framing my face. I truly am dressed to be a princess.

I dare Maxon and May to a race to the dining room, and to my embarrassment they both beat me by a considerable amount.

"Let...me...just...recover." I say in between breaths, trying to regain my composure for my entrance. We walk in and the Queen beams at us, and throws a questioning glance at May.

"And this is?" she asks, looking at Maxon, but not unkindly.

"I'm May," says my sister, holding out her hand. The Queen accepts it gracefully. "I'm America's younger sister."

"Ah," sighed the Queen knowingly, "I welcome you to the Palace. And I may I just say you look so much like America?"

"I know, we get that a lot."

"I can only imagine!" laughs the Queen, taking her seat. And for the first time since I got here, I sit down on the other side of her, not at a different table.

I get great joy from watching May bite into all the different delicacies they have on offer. I see her tuck herself into three strawberry tarts.

"Watch out," I tease, "Or you'll end up fat." Everyone laughs.

* * *

"Go on! Go on! Go on!" chants May from below me, bobbing up and down in the shimmering blue water. I stand on the edge of a seven metre diving board, my toes curled over the edge, attempting to overcome my fear. We started low, and gradually made our way up to this board. They have very height in the Palace pool, and three slides as well. Maxon stands behind me (looking _really _good in a pair of blue swimming trunks) urging me forwards. I shiver, my swimming costume hugging my slim frame as I drip with water. I wish I had been as brave as May to wear a bikinni, I wanted Maxon to see me in one, but I just couldn't face putting it on. I am too self-conscious. At least what I am wearing is pretty, it's white with lacy edges.

"Go on! Go on! Go on!" she chants again, but I shut it out. Closing my eyes I count _1...2...3... _and I jump.

The air rushes past me as I jump, and a shockwave erupts as I bomb into the water. The first sound I hear as I swim to the surface is May's musical laugh, followed by Maxon - much more stylishly - jumping in. I paddle over to him and spray water at him. He splashes me back and soon we are in a water battle. I spray him one last time until he pulls me in close and kisses me on the lips.

"Ewww," exclaims May, "Not in public!" But all Maxon does is laugh and kiss me again, lifting me up so he cradles me.

"We better go in soon," I say to them sadly, "We need time to prepare for The Report." They agree with me and we all have one last go on the slide before heading indoors. Maxon heads over to his room, whilst May and I go to ours. Her's is next door, so we will be always be near. I have lent her Anne to help her dress and so on. I would've given her Mary too, but my maids insisted I needed at least two. And I _wasn't _giving up Lucy. I made a silent vow to myself that when I become the crowned princess of Illéa I will promote Lucy to my head maid, I feel so protective over her.

Inside my room the two of them get to work quickly: removing my dripping wet costume, blow-drying my hair and and zipping me into my dress. It is absolutely breathtaking, it shimmers in the light and every time I twirl flashes of pastel colours show up beneath the white folds. I know Maxon will love it.

* * *

Gavril looks absolutely giddy with excitement as the attention is turned over to him. After endless reports on rebel attacks, the part of the show everyone is waiting for finally arrives. The part where Maxon announces his bride.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," he begins, "I know you have all been waiting to find out the winner of The Selection, just as I have. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, even I don't know who the lucky lady is." As Gavril speaks, he says it light-heartedly, but I can hear the accusation in his voice.

He continues, "Is it Lady Kriss?" _No. _I think to myself, as I stand, concealed in the dark in some corridor off to the side of the studio.

"Is it Lady Elise?" I hear more applause, but still I think, _No._

"Or is it Lady America?" _Yes! _I hear Maxon walk up to the stage to speak to Gavril.

"I don't think I can keep the suspense up for any longer..." he says, and I can picture him grinning, "My new wife-to-be, the future Queen of Illéa, and the winner of The Selection is..." I know this is my cue to come onto stage so I take a deep breath and push open the door that leads out into the studio. As the audience recognises me, the applause that breaks out is thunderous. Maxon comes over and takes my hand, practically dragging me over to Gavril, who looks like he is about to break down. I don't even register what he is trying to say, I can't hear a word over the people chanting my name: _America! America! America!_

I manage to get through the interview with no mess-ups, and am even more delighted when Maxon and I come out to see May in deep conversation with Gavril, who seems genuinely interested in whatever she's saying. It is so obvious she is smittenly in love with him, but to me it just seems inappropriate. He's what, 35 years older than her? I'm sure all he sees her as a friendly fan, though.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Here is the next chapter! Thank you very much to Pll Lover for the review she gave me for Chapter 7, I really appreciate it! Please, please review everyone else who reads the story, I only got one for the last chapter and the whole story has been read 800 times...**

**The rebels have finally come!**

**If you have an idea for a The Selection FanFic, please write it as I don't think there are enough... I promise I will read and review it if you do!**

**~Tabitha~**

Chapter 8

My palms sweat furiously as I grip my wine glass too tightly. Everything around me just adds to the stress: meeting every royal advisor, trying to impress the King, trying to entertain May, trying to-trying to-trying to do everything.

"Careful," teases Maxon, "It wouldn't look good to smash that in front of my dad. We're here to make a good impression, okay?"

I nod in response. "But it's all so easy too you! I have never done this before."

Maxon's forehead creases, "It may seem like I am so calm, but instead I'm screaming. Believe it or not, I'm always worrying whether my actions are up to my father's high standard..

"Sorry," I mumble, " I'm just so nervous. I don't want everone to look down on me just because I'm a Five."

"They won't, trust me. Plus, I have asked the String Quartet to let you play something so you can prove that you are much more talented than some idiot Two who models for magazines. You can go and play whenever you want."

"Oh, Maxon, thank you! I will go and get my violin now." I hug him, as appropriately as I can under the current circumstances. I love to perform, and just as he says, I want to prove to these people my worth. I try to discreetly sidle my way to the edge of the grand hall, but a girl who looks my age blocks the way.

"You're Maxon's _bride_!" she spits the words out as if they are poison. I don't know who she thinks she is, but she is definitely being rude. I give her a glance over, she is pretty enough, but not stunning. She has nice hair and nice eyes, but neither are striking. She seems kind of,well I don't know the best way to phrase it, but she seems sort of forgettable.

"Um, yes. And you are?" I try to be polite, but it is hard to remember your manners in these sort of circumstances.

"Daphne," she says proudly, "I am the King of France's daughter." _Ah, _I think to myself. Now that she says that, I can place her accent. I still don't get why she is looking at me so venomously though. "My fiancée is over there," she continues pointing in a vague direction.

"Oh," is all I can think to say. "That's my fiancée over there." I say with a big grin, pointing to Maxon who turns to smile at me.

"As if I could _ever _forget that." she says it with such a snarl that I am taken aback. Are French princesses not bought up with polite manners? Dear me.

I quickly excuse myself from her and slip out of the door. In my room I pick up the most luxurious violin I have. It satin case swings in my hand as I tiptoe down the stairs, a bit spooked out by the eeriness of the empty hall. I supposed all the guards must be inside and put the thought out of my mind.

I stepped back into the room and to my disappointment it seemed like no one had noticed I'd left. The String Quartet acknowledged my instrument and finished their piece. I hopped up onto the stage and positioned myself.

I tapped the microphone to make sure it was picking up sound and spoke into it: "For Maxon." I hear everyone's voices hush to a whisper as I close my eyes and let the music flow into me. I don't need any music to know this piece, it was drilled into me and I know it off by heart. Every note sounds in perfect harmony and each one I play uplifts me a little bit more. They join together and I know that when the piece is finished everyone will be hypnotised by the enchanting melody.

Sure enough, as I take the last sweep of the bow, everyone is staring at me awestruck. But that is nothing compared to how Maxon looks, which is completely in love. I blow a kiss to him and everyone giggles a bit, including the King.

After my performance I amble over to talk to the Queen's sister, Adele. I spoke to her once during the Selection and she struck me as a nice person, who is unchanged by the miracle sprinkled upon her family.

"That was beautiful." She sighed, "I've always wished I could play an instrument like that, but I never had the chance, what with always working in factories. It was times like those that I realised maybe it would be more life-enriching to be a Five."

"Maybe," I reply, "But you always had a steady income, which we never have. I would much rather always know that the next meal will always come on time, rather than do what I want to do."

"I s'pose." As she spoke I heard a noise from the other side of the room. I turned around, expecting to see someone with a smashed wine-glass, but what I see instead sent a chilling feeling down my spine. All noise was sucked out of the room and it felt like time had frozen.

Three man are stood in the doorway - at least I think they are men. It is hard to tell under the black balaclavas and loose, baggy clothing they are wearing. They all hold baseball bats, with some sort of spikes attached at one end. _Lethal _is the word that comes to mind. At first they just stand there, looking menacing, but then one takes a swing at a vase on a nearby windowsill. It smashes, spraying soil over the cream carpet. The sound of the china hitting the ground seems to shock people into registering their surroundings. The screams break out, echoing around the vast room. Ladies in high heels scampering to stand behind men adorned with rows of glittering medals. _Huh, _I think, _I bet none of them with all their achievements for "bravery" will be show it now._

I scan my eyes around the room to try and see Maxon, but I can't. The King and Queen don't appear to be here either. For some reason I feel strangely calm, though I know the situation is _not _under control. I put my wine glass down and try to discreetly take little steps towards the door when I hear someone scream. Except this one is different: not a 'I'm frightened, someone calm me.' But a blood-curdling scream, that makes me want to freeze. Because the voice that is screaming is May's.

"MAY!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N New chapter! I am SO SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a week or so! I feel awful :( I am so looking forward to The Elite coming out! Ahhhhhhh! I can't wait. For those Divergent fans out there, they have officially (I think) cast Theo James as Four. I am not really sure how I think about that, what's your opinion? And if you are a fan of The Host, have you seen all the clips they have released? Awesome!**

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter:**

**Hedwigforever, Andy205, Pll lover(23), Ines96, and Reader the Fish. Also to the Guest reviews! **

Chapter 9

"MAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't care what people thought of me; my sister was in danger and it was all my fault. I should never have bought her here...I should never have bought her here...I should** never** have bought her here...

Was the last thing I thought before my head hit the floor.

And everything went black.

* * *

I wake up to see a wet cloth slide off my forehead and into my lap. Maxon's head rests on my shoulder, his snores racking down his body as his forehead creases in concern. I push him off gently and he sits up immediately, blinking a few times to regain his composure.

"Maxon." I say. "Where. Is. My. Sister?" Where is she? I can't believe this has happened. Why did I ever let her stay at the palace? It's too dangerous for anyone, especially a young girl. This thought brings back an image of the story my maids told me about Lucy: about the man who captured her. I shudder at the thought. If they _dare _lay a finger on my sister, I _will_ kill them. And that is a promise.

"I-I-I don't know," he whispers, casting his head down, "We got everyone from the room you were in to the safe room, but she was already gone. I am so sorry America, but we will do everything we can to get her back." He looks so ashamed at himself, I want to throw my arms around him, but I know I can't.

I nod, but don't smile at him, "And what if everything isn't enough?"

"Then you will never forgive me and I will never forgive myself." It's a good enough answer for me, because I know it's true. I will _never _forgive him or the palace if May comes back to me harmed or worse. _Stop, _I tell myself. I have got to stop thinking so negatively.

"What about my maids?" I ask him, picturing the effect an attack this size will have on Lucy. The image isn't great.

"Lucy is safe," he assures me. "We bought her in here and she is asleep at the moment. Of the whereabouts of the other two, I'm afraid I don't know. We can only hope for the best. They could be in the Help's safe room, but there is no guarantee." I know Maxon is trying his best to calm me down, but whatever efforts he is making are not working. How can this be happening to me? How? I can feel my panic rising and soon I am taking deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Calm. But May? Oh, my Mother will never forgive me! Or my Father! Or Kota, or Kenna or Gerad. It will all be my fault.

I stick my head between my knees because I think I am about to throw up. Luckily I don't, I really don't think it would help the mood and I wouldn't want to subject some poor maid to mopping it up.

Panicked duchesses and wives to ambassadors stand crowded in corners, tears screaming down their faces. I see one woman who is praying on the floor and it brings me back to the time the rebels attacked during The Selection. I don't think rubbing these ladies shoulders will comfort them though, the danger is too near and too extreme. I can hear screams echoing from outside, and the noise of things being smashed and thumps against the door. I know they are trying to get in, and that it will only be a matter of time before the guards won't be able to resist them anymore...Guards! I think. _Aspen? Where is he? _I have a duty to him, and if it means compromising my relationship with Maxon, so be it.

"Um, Maxon?" I murmur. He lifts his head at the sound of my voice.

"Yes, America?" He asks, staring into my eyes.

"Do you know where Officer Leger is?" I reply, not meeting his gaze.

"What?" he asks, raising his voice slightly,"Why? What about him?" I can hear the accusation in his voice.

"Uh, I don't quite know how to say this, Maxon, but Officer Leger's name is Aspen. And Aspen is the boy that crushed my heart." I take a deep breath. I can't believe I actually told him.

"WHAT?" he shouts. "That JERK has been guarding you room for the past months?" and then quietly, "and you didn't tell me?" I can see the betray in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say, and I do mean it. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't. I didn't know whether you would have him removed from the palace or not. He needs the money he gets from the Draft, and he needs it to provide for his family."

"But still..." says Maxon, "You could've told me. Are you in love with him? Have you two been kissing during The Selection?" Oh no. I can't lie to him, he'll know for sure.

"Yes and no." I answer truthfully.

"Which one?" he asks.

"I have kissed him-" I begin but I am cut off.

"That's _illegal_, America." He says, his face expressionless.

"You didn't let me finish!" I insist. "I have kissed him, but I don't love him anymore. I love _you. _I love you. You are my life now and you have to believe me."

"Alright." he says, "And do you really love me? Really?"

I nod profusely. "Yes, yes I d-"

"WE HAVE THE GIRL." The speaker system in the safe room crackles to life. The voice that speaks is gruff and croaky - a man's voice almost certainly. They have May! But that is not necessarily a good thing. In fact it is almost certainly bad.

"WE HAVE THE GIRL AND YOU HAVE THE SAFE. ONE OR THE ANOTHER. TWENTY THREE HOURS, 59 MINUTES, 59 SECONDS, 58 SECONDS, 57 SECONDS, 56, 55, 54, 53." continued the voice. They have her and in a day they will k-k-kill her. And for what? What safe? What do they want?

"What safe, Maxon?" I demand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What safe, Maxon? I demand again, gripping his arm tightly and staring into his eyes. I see nothing but utter fear as he stutters out, "I-I-I don't know, America! I am so so sorry. Let me speak to my dad about this, okay?"

I nod curtly in response. "And thank you for understanding about Aspen. You need to know that I don't love him anymore, I love you, I just have a duty to keep him as safe as possible for his mother and sisters back home." I say all this staring deep into his eyes. They seem to soften a bit as I speak.

"Okay," he says, getting up, "I understand. But you need to know that if this relationship is ever going to work out, we need to keep everything honest, got that?" I can't help but see the logic in his terms.

"Sure." I agree, giving him a sad smile. I watch as he leaves to go talk to the King, leaving me alone. I lean back against the wall and begin to sob silently. I can hear other people doing the same, some are copying me, bottling in their anguish and pain, and other people are taking it out on others. I can hear one lady shouting at a guard: 'Let me out! I said, LET ME OUT! My ring is out there! The one with diamonds, DIAMONDS! Do you even know what they are?'. I can't help but let out a giggle as I listen to her ridiculous argument. People's lives are at stake, and she cares about her ring. Talk about priorities! I am just about to nod off to sleep when someone taps me on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I say, blinking my eyes open. I look up to see a girl standing over me in concern. I'd say she was my age, maybe a few years older, and extraordinarily pretty. She had blond ringlets and sparkly blue eyes that glittered in the light. She was wearing a lilac dress that hugged her figure in all the right places, and the smile she gave me could win anyone over.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you," she says politely.

"No, that's okay." I reply. "I'm terribly sorry, but who are you?" I don't recognise as someone Maxons introduced me, and neither do I remember seeing her before The Selection.

"Oh!" she exclaims, "I'm Kizzy. I'm the King's Chief Advisor's daughter, I live in the white house at the far end of the Southern Garden." Wow, I didn't know anyone else lived in the palace. I suopose it made sense though, they probably wanted to keep pretty girls away from Maxon until The Selection was over.

"You're America, aren't you? I am so happy for you, since the day the competition started I wanted you to win!" she exclaims, gushing a little.

"Thanks," I say, giving her a small smile. As lovely as this girl seems, I don't think I can handle her enthusiasm right now. But, just my luck, she comes and sits down right next to me.

"I am awfully sorry about your sister." she murmurs, casting her head towards the floor. I don't say 'it's okay', for some reason I get the impression she's the sort of girl who knows it isn't.

"I know how it feels," she continues. God, they all say that! They _don't _know how it feels, to be responsible for you little sister being kidnapped by women-deprived, sadistic rebels.

"No. You don't." I say curtly.

"Yes, I do actually. A few years ago my younger brother, Henry, fell off a horse he was riding. He hit his head pretty bad, and was rushed to hospital. He went into a coma for 43 days. And do you know what the worse thing was, America?" I shake my head, speechless. "The worst thing was was that the day after he woke up was the day we were due to turn off his life support. Imagine that, imagine knowing what it feels like to live the rest of your life knowing that if you had done it a day earlier, or he had woken a day later, he wouldn't be her. Because I would've killed him."

"Oh," I stutter, astounded. I can't even start imagine going through something like that.

"Mm. I just wanted to say, however the situation works out, that if you ever need someone to talk to, I can be your friend. I know there aren't many around the palace!" I smile, grateful for her offer. I get the feeling we will be friends, though I don't want to rush things.

"Thanks, Kizzy." I say, hoping she'll leave me alone, not that I don't appreciate her company, I just want to grieve in peace. She seems to understand my feelings and gets up silently.

Just then the speakerphone crackles into life. I sit up, tense waiting for news. I don't know how long it has been since the first announcement, as they stopped counting down after a minute. Or should I say after _he _stopped counting down. I still can't get that greasy voice out of mind, and it begins to speak again."NINETEEN HOURS, 48 MINUTES, 32 SECONDS. WE ARE GETTING IMPATIENT, SO WE THOUGHT WE MIGHT ADD A LITTLE INCENTIVE INTO THE BARGAIN." Oh my! What were they going to do? "FOR EVERY HOUR YOU DELAY YOUR DECISION WE ARE GOING TO BREAK A BONE IN HER BODY. I THOUGHT I'D START WITH HER FINGERS. ON 3.2.1" Crunch!

I tensed up as the noise of May's finger's crunching echoed through the room. Her scream followed, accompanied by a sadistic, cruel laugh.

"LET THAT BE A LESSON TO YOU. IN AN HOUR IT WILL BE HER WRIST." God, no! How can this be happening?

* * *

**A/N Dun dun dah! Sorry about the cliffhanger... And the fact that this chapter is a bit short (but hey, it's over 1000 words!) I hoped you like the new character, Kizzy. She will play a big role later on in the book. Thank you so much to pllforever23, Reader the Fish and Guest for their lovely reviews.**

**And especially to Crazyafterlove for your really, really nice review. It made me smile so much! I genuinely appreciate your advice, and I'll try and take it into account, but I am one of those people, who (unfortunately) finds it hard to write the boring bits in between the exciting books, so I struggle to pace things out.**

**I will try and update soon, hopefully by the weekend. Please keep reviewing :)**

**P.S Any Sherlock fans out there? Season 3 started filming today and the have announced the name of the first episode. It's called "The Empty Hearse"!**

**P.S.S Would you rather the plot kept playing out the rebels, or I found a quicker way to get rid of them and for America to continue her life? If you have a strong opinion, please state in a review and I will take it into account. Also, if you would like to hear what I am planning to do with the story (and don't mind spoilers) send me a review and I will PM it to you so you can decide how you would like the story to progress...**

**~Tabitha~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N New chapter! Yay! I updated quite soon this time... Thank you to all the lovely reviews on the previous chapter and please continue to do so ... :D **

Chapter 11

No. How could anyone human be this cruel? I can't even imagine what sort of people they must be if they are prepared to kidnap a young girl, torture her, even maybe kill her, and for what? What is in the safe?

"Maxon!" I growled, storming over to where he was still standing with his father.

"Yes, Lady America?" he asked innocently.

"What is in the safe?" I questioned through gritted teeth.

"Um, uh, well I was speaking to my father about this and we have figured out that it must be this safe that is held in the dungeons below the palace. It has the country's nuclear weapons codes inside, they're there because we vowed we would never return to nuclear activity again. It's consequences are too devasting."

"Oh." I bit my lip, my feelings of a possible rescue for May plummeting with every minute. I couldn't ask them to exchange May in return for nuclear weapons, that way I'd still be putting the entire country at risk as well as May. It appeared to be a death-death situation.

"I am so sorry, America. But you have got to understand, we can't give them-"

I cut him off. "No, I understand. You've got to do what you've got to do."

"Thanks." he mumbles, taking my hand and gripping it tightly. I squeeze back and we stay that way for a while, silent tears rolling slowly down my cheek.

People keep coming over to give me their condolences - but I don't want their pity. I want to be left alone, so I crawl over to a dark corner and curl up against the wall. Someone else is next to me and I recognise her frail figure immediately.

"Lucy?" I whisper, prodding her shoulder gently.

Her eyes flicker open at the sound of my voice. "A-A-America?" she asked, tentatively, so quiet I could barely hear her.

"Um huh. How are you, Lucy?" I ask her, out of genuine concern.

"I'm alright, thank you." she whispered, shaking a little. "I am so sorry about your sister."

"I know, I just don't understand why this is happening to me! And May! I mean can you even imagine what she is going through right now?" As I say this, Lucy lets out a little sob. I quickly grasp the meaning of what my words must have meant to her.

"Oh, I am so sorry, Lucy!" I say, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's-it's- okay." she stutters.

"No, it's not, I should have thought before I spoke."

I look up to see a maid offering out a plate of cakes. I bite my tongue to stop myself laughing from the absurdity of it all. Here we are, locked in a room, our lives in mortal danger and they are still serving cakes. I bet May would love them...May! She must be so scared right now, how long has it been since I last heard her scream? Wait! It was definitely more than an hour ago, I am sure. Now I think about it, the speakerphone hasn't been announced for at least an hour and a half. Could this mean-?

"MAXON!" I shout, leaping to my feet, not caring that people are staring at me. Maxon spins around to face me, catching me as I stumble into his outstretched arms.

"America? What is it? Are you hurt?" he gasps, panic sprayed across his face.

"No, no I'm fine. Just think, when was the last time we heard from May?"

I stare at him as the realisation dawns across his face.

"It was definitely over an hour ago-" he begins as I nod, "What could it mean? And wait, listen." He whispers pointing to the door. The loud crashes and bangs that used to be there were gone, and in their place silence.

"Is it a trick?" I question him.

"I don't think so. I mean, I wouldn't have thought the rebels could be that smart, but hey they organised this attack so what can I say?"

"I know, it's just I have this inkling feeling that they have stopped fighting for some reason. How do you normally stop the rebel attacks?" I ask him.

"I don't know," he admits painfully, "Father never tells me."

"Oh, well I trust you Maxon, and I think you should open the door."

"Everyone to the far side of the room! I repeat: Everyone to the far side of the room!" Shouts Maxon, ushering the people nearest him across the room. "Guards! I want you ALL in formation around the wall."

"MAXON! What on EARTH do you think you are doing?" Roars King Clarkson after hearing Maxon's instruction.

"Just trust me on this one father, please just trust me." Pleads Maxon as his father grudgingly shrinks back into the shadow to comfort some sobbing heiress. I stare, awestruck, as Maxon transforms from a gentle soul into a brisk, purposeful man. It really is quite fascinating. The guards all crowd around the door and Maxon slowly but surely turns the giant metal wheel that controls the lock. I memorise how he does it: two clicks to the left, three to the right, push in, turn left four and release. The door opens just a crack and all the guards stand up straighter, their guns drawn. I exhale a breath I didn't realise I had been holding in when no rebels came storming in. Maxon pushed the door open a little bit further and what we saw made everyone gasp in disbelief. Three rebels, clothed in dirty rags, their faces obscured by the grit and mud that coats their skin lay slumped around the entrance. Further down the corridor I can see two more, also motionless on the floor.

'Is it real?' I mouth to Maxon. 'I think so.' He mouths back and with a curt nod steps out into the corridor. Just as he does, another figure rounds the corner, it's two far away to tell who it is, but all I can see is a fragile body resting in the persons hands, a curtain of long red hair swishing down.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Yay, new chapter! Sorry for the short delay, but I made this one especially long for you guys! You are so awesome... Thank you to Reader the Fish, The Rashinator, pllforever23 and Guest for their lovely reviews, I appreciate them so, so much.**

**I am delighted to annonce that this story has had over 3,000 views, which is pretty wicked considering how few Selection FanFics there are ****online. I currently have 37 reviews, and if you guys bought that up to 45, I promise to have a really long chapter up next, maybe 2500 words?**

**I am going on a school trip til next Friday, so won't be able to post another til then, but be patient, I have some great ideas! **

Chapter 12

"Shhhh, baby. It'll be alright, you're safe now." I say soothingly, stroking my little sister's hair and rubbing her unbroken hand as she whimpers quietly in her hospital bed. They have bandaged her up and put a cast on her broken arm, but she looks no better than she did just after we found her. Or should I say, _Aspen _found her. When I saw him carrying her, I rushed over to him and threw my arms around his neck. He then pulled me away and stared deep into my eyes. "You don't love me anymore, do you? You love him, don't you?" He had said. I remember not knowing what to say. "Thank you so much, Aspen, how can I ever repay you?" "There's nothing more you can give me, America." "Wait, there is." I had said suddenly, remembering something I had been thinking about earlier. "When all this has died down, there is someone I want you to meet."

"May, baby, I know you have only just woken, but do you mind if I go to bed, I have been waiting all night for you to wake up. There are two people here to see you, though." I say, feeling awful about leaving my sister now. But it's true. It's what, 3 o'clock in the morning? And I haven't caught a wink of sleep. May nods her head and gives me a weak smile and I lean over to kiss her head before scarpering out the room. I tred slowly to my room, shocked at the number of unmoving guards on the ground. Guns are strewn across the marble floor and I can even see splashes of red. It's easy to tell who are the rebels and who are the guards, though.

My room is completely ransacked when I get in. I don't mind about about anything else, but my heart breaks when I see my jar with Aspen's penny smashed on my carpet with the coin nowhere to be seen. My last piece of him. Gone.

My maids aren't there, and I don't mind at all. I hope they are tending to Lucy and then go to bed themselves. They all deserve it. I quickly change out of my dress and into my lacy night-gown, not bothering with a wash. I'll have time for that in the morning. I lay back in my bed, but my head is too full of troubling thoughts to fall asleep. A few minutes later my door is pushed open and cracks of light seep through. I look up to see who it is and when I recognise Maxon's silhouette a wave of something I don't quite recognise flushes through me.

"America? Are you asleep?" he whispers, stepping into my room and closing the door behind him.

"No," I whisper back, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." I stare as Maxon crosses the room and comes to lie down next to me on my double bed. I can see from the moonlight that he is in pajamas, and although there is nothing revealing about them at all, I can still feel my cheeks flushing. It's a bit ridiculous, if I think about it, I mean I am going to be married to him, for goodness sake!

"I can't believe this has happened," he murmurs, reaching for my hand under the covers.

"Neither can I. But at least she's back now."

"Yes, at least she's back now. Talking of which, we are holding an emergency Capitol Report tomorrow and Guard Leger will be presented with a medal for his bravery and honour. His status will also be updated to a Three." I smile at this, just think of all the difference that will make to his family.

"Thank you." I say, leaning over to kiss his mouth gently. He seems a little surprised but kisses me back.

"Stay with me, Maxon." I say, leaning back into the pillows.

"Of course, America." He whispers back. I eventually fall asleep in his arms, nothing plaguing my dreams.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, Maxon was already gone. A little wave of disappointment flooded through me until I remembered all the meetings and press conferences he would have to do to sort out this mess. My maids came in through the door like they did every morning, but this was not every morning.  
My room was still a tip, I had to tread tentatively around shards of broken glass just to reach the bathroom. My maids practically bundled me into the enamel bathtub and immediately got to work scrubbing down my mud-crusted legs. After what felt like an hour, but was actually a few minutes, they helped me climb out and into a day dress. It was a frilly little thing, pink and lacy. I hated it, but I didn't want to complain. I doubted that they had much time to organize my wardrobe.

"We're terribly sorry about the dress, miss. It was all we could find." Stuttered Anne, probably terrified that I would be cross.

"It's fine," I insist, "Makes a change, if anything." It did actually, it made me feel quite girly and pretty. I hoped Maxon would like it. I really wanted to impress him; he made such a brave choice choosing me. I bet he will face lots of criticism for it. I mean, who in their right mind would pick a Five over a Two or Three? Even I can't believe it sometimes.

"Stop!" I say as they begin to curl my hair into bouncy waves. They all turn to look at me. "Mary, I want you to take Lucy down to the hospital immediately. Anne, you can stay to finish my hair."

They all stare at me, shocked. "Um, miss. Why?"

I send them a look. "Lucy is in no fit state to be holding a curling iron, is she?" They nod in agreement. It's true, Lucy's hands are shaking quite uncontrollably. "Tell the nurse to give Lucy a bed and treat her after they have tended to the injured guards and my sister. Tell them I sent you."

They nod frantically and scurry out the room. Anne gets back to work immediately. "That was kind of you, miss." She says, arranging my curls.

"Thanks," I say. "Are you nearly done?"

"Yes."

I slipped on some little blue heels and waved goodbye to my maid. Outside of my room I was really shocked to see no sign of the horror that had been here last night. There were no guards propped up against the wall, no blood stains on the floor. All the rubble had been cleared away and the palace looked as good as new.

Downstairs in the dining room Maxon was already seated, next to his mother and father. I took my place next to him and was little disappointed when I saw there was only fruit for breakfast.

"The chef was injured in the attack." says Maxon, registering my confusion.

"Ah."

"I spoke to MAY, by the way. She seems okay, shaken up but not mentally scarred."

"But she's physically scarred, Maxon!" I cry, tears actually rolling down my face.

"Don't cry," he whispers, taking my hand and kissing a tear away. I smile at him.

"You look really pretty today, America." He murmurs into my ear.

"Thanks." I say back.

* * *

"May, stop fidgeting." I hiss, resting my hand on her leg. She is recovering remarkably quickly, it was just yesterday that Aspen rescued her from the hands of her sadistic kidnappers, and yet here she is with me, dressed and ready to appear on the Illéa Capitol Report. They've put her in a dress that stops just above her leg cast, with sleeves that stop just before her bandages. It has obviously been designed to show off her war scars. I can hear Gavril talking to the audience, his voice low and grieving. At the moment he is reading a list of all the guards who died in the attack, every so often you hear a cry from the audience, a sob as they realise it's their son. All I can think is: That could've been May. But it wasn't, and for that I am entirely grateful.

After what feels like an eternity, the list ends and Gavril returns to his normal, energetic tone of voice.

"And now we call up the lovely Prince Maxon and his luscious bride-to-be, Lady America Singer!" He shouts out to the audience whose response it to clap and cheer and whoop. I rise from my seat and, taking Maxon's hand, head over to the middle of the stage. We sit down on the sofa together, opposite Gavril.

"So, any injuries to tell of?" he asks.

"No, sir. Luckily, America and I got out pretty fine, with just a few scrapes and bruises to show for." says Maxon.

"That is lucky," agrees Gavril, "but Lady America's sister wasn't so lucky, was she?" Here's May's moment of fame...

"No, sir." I say, "but fortunately she is still with us. In fact, she is in the studio today." I figure I might as well be honest.

"Well, isn't that handy!" exclaims Gavril, "shall we bring her up here?" he calls out to the audience. The answer is cries of agreement.

"Alrighty, then. Can Lady May come up, please?" I watch intently as May collects the skirt of her dress and limps up the stairs of the stage. The audience applauds politely as she sits down next to me. I take her hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Good luck." I whisper in her ear.

"I think we should all take the time to take in May's injuries, don't you agree?" begins Gavril, as May lifts up her arm to show the bruises and the cast, "Would you like to tell us what happened, young lady?"

"Certainly, Gavril." May throws a winning smile at him. "We were at a drinks reception for important people and so on. I was outside, re-adjusting the hem on my dress, when this man dressed entirely in black rounded the corner. I was about to scream, but he was too quick. Before I knew what was happening, he had his hand clamped over my mouth and was hoisting me into the air. By now, rebels had got into the dining room, and people began to shout. I screamed as the man ran off, me in his arms. He took me into this room of the palace I had never seen before, with a metal floor and practically nothing else. He threw me onto the ground and gave me a kick for good measure. 'Make noise and you'll die.' He growled at me. I was so scared, Gavril. I really thought he would murder me. Then after what felt like days, but was probably only a few hours, he turned on this microphone and began to speak. He told everyone who had got to the safe room that unless they gave him what he wanted, he would kill me. As an added incentive, he was going to break every bone in my body, one an hour. When he broke that first bone, it was horrible. The worst moment of my life. This went on for hours, my body becoming more and more broken until all of a sudden, my kidnapper fell to the floor, looking unconscious. I didn't know at the time what had happened to him, but now I know that it was a certain guard who pressed the button to let a gas into the air stream. I was unaffected because I had already been fed the cure. The guard in question saved my life, and I will be eternally debted to him."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The rest of the week continued pretty uneventfully. I would wake up, go downstairs for breakfast. Then I would meet May in her room, where she is bed-bound until she recovers from the attack. We would normally play cards for a while until I would leave to find Maxon. I love how Maxon looks at me, with complete and utter adoration. It _is _nice be adored. Does that sound conceited? Oh, well, it is a nice feeling. After Maxon I would go back to my room where I would stay with my maids, gossiping about life at the palace. Do you see what I mean? Pretty uneventful.

But all that changed when I woke up this morning.

No, sorry. It didn't change that much, I just had a nice surprise. I was sitting with May on her bed, playing cards, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called out. Cue the entrance of the Queen.

"Can I borrow Lady America for a moment, May?" she asked.

"Of course." my sister said graciously, clearing up the deck of cards.

I hopped up from the chair I was in and walked swiftly over to Amberly.

"It's great to see your sister looking so well," she began, "a full recovery almost certain." I nodded in response. "So, America." she continued, "I was thinking, I have to visit a second school in Angeles this morning and I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me?" I felt really happy that the Queen was inviting me to do something as prestigious as that.

"I'd be happy to oblige, ma'am. May I ask what it would involve?" The Queen flashed me warm, genuine smile.

"Certainly. We will most likely introduce ourselves and hold a question and answer session. No speech required! That will be almost certainly in front of the whole school so afterwards we will visit a chosen class, have photos taken with them and sign autographs."

"Sounds great. When are we leaving?"

The Queen pondered for a moment. "Shall I meet you in the lobby in say, half an hour?"

"Sure." I send her a smile and cross her path, into my room. My maids are out and I didn't want to inconvenience them, so I decided to pick my own outfit. My wardrobe wass pretty much stocked to the full, so it was not a matter of not having enough choice. If anything, there was too much to choose from. In the end I picked out a slightly unusual collection of clothes: a purple pinafore over a white blouse, black tights, knee-length boots and a beige overcoat. I felt rather stylish.

Sure enough, I found the Queen twenty minutes later, poised and regal looking in the atrium. I often find it hard to imagine her as the Four who was smittenly in love with the handsome man on the telly. When I marry Maxon, will all traces of who I was vanish as well? No. I can't think like that.

Two guards ushered us out of the front doors and into a waiting limo. I took my place next to Amberly and was bitterly disappointed when I realised that the windows were blacked out so I couldn't see Angeles. Instead, I helped myself to biscuit and layed back on the leather seat.

The Queen smiled. "It's quite a short journey. If you don't mind, there are some things I would like to discuss with you."

"Certainly, ma'am." I said, desperately trying not to show the biscuit crumbs caught between my front teeth.

"Please," she says disapprovingly, "call me Amberly. Anyway, the first thing I wanted to discuss with you was the wedding. Any preferences for the month?"

"April." I say, sure of it. She nodded her approval.

"And bridesmaids?"

"May as maid of honour. Then Marlee, Kizzy - you know the girl who lives in the house at the end of the palace garden? - ,Celia and Kamber."

"Sorry, who were those last two?"

"Friends from home." I replied. "Surname is Leger." I don't know whether it is a good idea to have them there, but they deserve it. It will raise their status, certainly. To be a bridesmaid at the wedding of the decade is quite an honour.

"Okay, okay. We can make that work." She muttered, jotting things down in a notebook.

"And colour scheme?'

"Lilac and white." I answered confidently. She nodded, wrote it down and looked back at me.

"So," she said, crossing her hands in her lap and staring across at me, "How are you and Maxon?" How awkward is this conversation?

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable discussing this with me, but-" she continued. Uh oh, I think I know where this is going... "Just because he is the prince, doesn't put you two above the law, okay?" I could feel my cheeks flushing bright red, I mean for goodness sake, it's his mother!

"You may want to, but patience is a virtue and we have a reputation to uphold." All I could do is nod. Luckily, the limo was pulling to a stop outside the school. I could already hear squeals of excitement from behind the metal doors. I took a deep breath to compose myself and pulled open the door. What looked like hundreds of small children were lined up, some jumping, some waving placards and some who looked like they were about to faint. I hadn't realised that my position meant so much to so many people. A man came over and introduced himself as the headmaster: "It's such a _pleasure _to meet you!" he gushed, shaking my hand a little too hard. Too be honest, he was creeping me out a little bit. He pulled us inside a building and directed us to a side door.

"The assembly is in there. There is about four hundred or so kids in there, is that alright?" he stage whispered.

"Of course," the Queen said back as she opened the side door to reveal a humongous crowd of children. The noise was deafening and I bit my lip in terror. What if I failed their expectations? I am not cut out to be Queen...I am not cut out to be royalty...I don't know how to live this life. Stop. If I hadn't entered The Selection I wouldn't have met Maxon and I love Maxon. And he loves me. But Aspen...No! I mustn't think about him, I can't. He is my past and Maxon is my present, my future.

Amberly walked over to take a microphone in the centre of the stage and I moved to follow suit. There were so many smiling faces down below that, if anything, did manage to lift my mood. I was certainly lifting theirs. I was thoroughly surprised to see that not everyone in the audience was a Six or Seven; there were quite a few Fours and even a handful of Threes. Hardly any Fives were present and no Twos, though.

"Good afternoon, children." began Amberly, to countless screams of excitement. "It's a pleasure to visit you today. And to be here with Lady America, soon to be America Schreave, as well." At this the audience exploded into volume. "I think today we'll start with some questions. Does anyone have anything they want to ask Lady America or I?" carried on the Queen. About a hundred hands shot up and I pointed to a brown-haired boy in the front row. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Lucas." he replied. "And I was wondering if you were finding it hard to adjust to your new life?" Huh...Such a predictable question. I bet I'll be asked that one a lot in the next few months.

"Yes and no." I said back to him. "It is very much different from my old life as a Five, but I had a long time to get used to it during The Selection." I'm pretty pleased with my answer. The Queen then pointed to pretty little girl with plaits in a further row back. I can tell she's a Three.

"Why did she have to win?" she demands, shooting daggers at me. "Why did the Prince choose you? Why not Celeste? A Two should be Queen, not some dirty Five." Ouch, that stung. I was blinking back tears as the Queen took the microphone.

"In this world, I should hope, and am glad, that love conquers the caste system. If you don't feel that way, well, it's your problem, but I sure as hell hope you change your view."

The Q&A session lasted a few more questions until the school bell rang and the headmaster came onto the stage.

"I'm _awfully _sorry to cut this short, children, but it's time for the next lesson. Say goodbye to the Queen and the winner of The Selection, everyone!" he shouted.

"GOODBYE!" came the reply. We scuttled off the stage as discreetly as we could and were instantly ushered into a bright hallway decorated with children's drawings. The designated class was in the first door on the left and we pushed it open to reveal thirty happy, expectant faces. I would say the children were eleven or twelve, mostly boys with only five or six girls. The two genders were seperated, the girls in one corner and the boys in the other. Amberly walked over to the boys so I headed over to the girls. They were in a queue so I talked to the first one first. I found out her name, signed my autograph on a photo of me and had my picture taken with her. Then I moved onto the next girl. They were all pretty much the same, except for the last one who surpassed all my expectations.

"Oh, my gosh! Wow! I am so so so pleased to meet you!" she squealed, literally jumping up and down with excitement.

"And I you." I said, flashing her a smile. I just couldn't shake off the feeling that I recognised her from somewhere... And that's when it hit me. She was the girl from the airport when I first came to the palace. The one with the 'Redheads Rule!' sign. Her hair is exactly the same shade as mine.

"I know you!" I exclaimed, and she looked like she might faint.

"You do?" she asked, incredulous.

"From the airport." I said as she nodded really quickly.

"I am a HUGE fan, I always knew you would win!"

"Thanks," I said, taking her hand and giving it a shake, "and you are?"

"Annabelle Harmony." she said, giddy with delight. "And I'm sorry about Ocha."

"Ocha?" I asked, confused.

"The girl with the blond hair in the assembly." she explained. Ah, that makes sense. "She's just annoyed because Celeste was her cousin."

"Really?" I exclaimed.

She nodded. "I don't think you're a dirty Five, though. Well, of course not, I mean I'm a Five as well... But still, yeah, you know what I mean."

I give her a warm and genuine smile. "What are your talents then?" I asked.

"Music." she said with a grin.

"Same as me, then! But I bet you already knew that."

"I did, and music is actually how I got to see you today."

"Really?" I said, "how come?" I am actually properly interested.

"They held a talent contest where the winner's class got to meet you. I sang my favourite song, the flower one by Jean-Pierre."

"That's brilliant, Annabelle." I told her, "And I can play that on the violin and piano. Maybe we could get together sometime?" As I said this she looked as though she might faint.

"Wow," she breathed, "that would be incredible."

I smiled. "I have an idea, Annabelle. Why don't you send me a letter at the palace. I'll reply, I promise." I told her, watching in delight as she clapped a hand too her mouth.

"I have to go now." I said, regretfully, "but it was a pleasure to meet you."

"No," she replied. "It was a pleasure for me to meet you."

I gave her one last wink before getting up to see Amberly.

* * *

"So," pauses Maxon as he chews a mouthful of divine oriental pasta, "how was your day?"

"Good and bad." I say, "how was yours?"

"Dull." is his reply. "Budget meeting, followed by infrastructure meeting, wedding discussions and a talk with my father in his office."

Oh, that was never a good thing. "What was it about?" I ask. I can because it is just Maxon and I. We are at a 'romantic dinner' alone on my balcony. The table is covered with a red checkered cloth and lots of candles.

"Nothing much really." I can hear the lie in his voice.

"Ha! You're lying! I can tell. It was about me, wasn't it?" He looks down at the table. "Spill." I demand, propping my face up on my elbows.

"Uh, well, mostly he just swore. Because, well, you see... The Selection wasn't really a lottery, they deliberately put certain girls in. And, well, he was cross with himself because they purposefully put Fives in so it seemed more believable and he never meant for me to pick one."

I guess I could've presumed that was how the king felt. Still... it hurt to know it was true.

"What did you tell him to do?" I ask.

"I told him to piss off." says Maxon, sincerely. "I'm not joking, I love you America and it infuriates me to hear him talk about you that way."

"I love you too, Maxon." I say, still shocked that he would say that to his father. Maxon takes my hand and pulls me up, swinging me around. I let out a giggle and he chuckles.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers into my ear as we slow dance to the playing music.

"You're so handsome." I flirt back, kissing him on the lips. He kisses me back and before long we are locked in an embrace together. It might be harder to obey Amberly's advice than I thought.

* * *

**_And now for a sneak peek of Chapter 14..._**

God, Silvia is being SUCH a control freak. There is one month until my wedding to Maxon and she _literally _spends every waking moment quizzing me about it. 'Are you sure you don't want Tessa Tamble to sing?' Yes. 'Are you sure you want to have a twelve-year-old Five sing?' Yes. I was having Annabelle sing at my wedding. We became pen pals after she sent me a letter and I replied. I went to hear her sing at a recital a few weeks ago and she truly has the voice of an angel.

I have chosen my bridesmaids dresses already: lilac with a white lace frill and a white satin belt. May and I are going to choose my wedding dress tonight. I am so giddy with excitement I can barely hold still.

* * *

**A/N Thank you to Reader the Fish, pllforever23, Sajna18, livingtodance, Ladykatniss24601, Ainzo, BestFan00 and Erin (To Erin, sure!)**

**It was so brilliant to get ten reviews, and I am sorry I didn't update sooner, I was on a school trip... 18 days til The Elite!**

**P.S Does anyone know the OTP name for America and Maxon is? I know that America and Aspen is Asperica, but I didn't know the other one.**

**P.P.S Also, does anyone know what the third book is called?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

God, Silvia is being SUCH a control freak. There is one month until my wedding to Maxon and she _literally _spends every waking moment quizzing me about it. 'Are you sure you don't want Tessa Tamble to sing?' Yes. 'Are you sure you want to have a twelve-year-old Five sing?' Yes. I was having Annabelle sing at my wedding. We became pen pals after she sent me a letter and I replied. I went to hear her sing at a recital a few weeks ago and she truly has the voice of an angel.

I have chosen my bridesmaids dresses already: lilac with a white lace frill and a white satin belt. May and I are going to choose my wedding dress in a few weeks. I am so giddy with excitement I can barely hold still.

I have been trying to lose a bit of weight in the past few months (if I've learnt anything from the palace it's that pastries are surprisingly bad for one's figure) and I was very pleased to see that when I weighed myself this morning I had dropped two dress sizes. I was going to be criticised enough, I didn't want to add any more fuel to the already roaring fire.

Maxon is so stressed out at the moment, what with the wedding and all, but he still finds the time to see me at night when the palace is quiet. He comes and lies down next to me and we talk about our days and fall asleep. Nothing more than that.

I'm very happy at the moment because, as per Illéan tradition, the honeymoon of a couple is to spend three nights at the house of the bride's parents house and then go for a week somewhere relaxing. I am really looking forward to Maxon meeting my parents properly so they could see the _real _him. Not the stiff, formal man on the television; but the bubbly, enthusiastic boy. _My _Maxon. It is like they are two people: the man the public see is the man the King wants him to be and the one I am marrying is who he actually is. I hope that when we come to the throne as a couple I will help change the view that all royals are machines. I hope to bring a more mundane side to power.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice interrupts me from my daydream.

"Oh, Maxon!" I giggle, "You surprised me." He spins me around and plants a kiss on my cheek. Even though it is completely appropriate and acceptable it still sends a sort of thrill through me.

"So," whispers Maxon in my ear, "I'll see you tonight, okay?" Ahhh! He is always so busy...

"Not dinner?" I ask, visible disappointment etched on my face. At least he looks genuinely pained when he speaks.

"I am so sorry America, I have been neglecting you lately, haven't I?" I nod at him. "I tell you what, to make up for the time I have spent away from you, why don't we go somewhere his weekend? Just the two of us."

"Really?" I sigh, getting excited, "where too?"

"We could go camping?" he suggests. I have never been camping, so I don't know whether to feel excited or anxious.

"Sounds brilliant." I say, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tonight, and don't be late for whatever meeting you should be at right now."

"You know me too well." he says, grinning, "I love you."

"I love you too, Maxon. Now go!" I watch as he turns around and strolls confidently off. God, I love him.

* * *

I am beginning to worry as to Maxon's whereabout when he bursts through my bedroom door, clad in blue silk pajamas.

"You look pretty..." he stutters out, noticing my night clothes.

"Thanks," I whisper as he comes to lie down next to me. The weather is warming up but still has a bitter chill to so there is a draft that is getting through the window and giving me goosebumps. I climb under the covers, pulling Maxon with me. "I'm really scared for the wedding." I whisper, finally voicing my concern.

"What?" he says back, rolling me over so I face him. "What? Why?" he demands. "You don't to marry me?" he asks.

"No!" I shout forcefully, reassuring him with a quick kiss. "No, it's not that. Of course I want to marry you. It's just, well, I'm not sure I'm ready to have such a massive amount of attention focused on me. I mean, just a few months ago, I let a six year old insult me about my caste and now I bet it'll be on everyone's mind during the wedding. They'll all be thinking: 'The Prince is _such _an idiot for choosing that Five. Why not that gorgeous Two.'" I am surprised to look up at Maxon's face and see annoyance.

"Hey!" he says, lightly hitting me on the shoulder, "look at me, America! I chose _you. _That doesn't make me an idiot, it shows that I don't let other people's opinions shape my entire life, And you are much more beautiful than Celeste." Maxon says, kissing me on the cheek.

"No," I protest, "no, I'm not. I'm certainly not as attractive. More striking, maybe."

"Okay," he whispers. "O'striking one."

* * *

My bag is packed, the tent is ready. They only thing yet to arrive is Maxon himself. Just as this thought passes my mind he arrives by my side, kneeling over from running.

"Sorry," he pants, "I'm ready now. Are we good to go?" I nod and pass him his backpack with a smile. We are going camping in the extensive palace forest; it is still in the grounds so we won't need a guard! But I bet Maxon could fight off any attacker, he's so strong. I take his hand and together we walk out the door.

The sun is shining and the sky is clear; I couldn't imagine a more perfect day to be out and about.

"So," says Maxon, swinging our hands, "Guard Leger and Kizzy, huh."

I'm glad he's noticed. I am pretty pleased with my matchmaking, it's my return favour to Aspen for saving May and since Kizzy is the only other 'suitable' girl in the palace my age I have been seeing her a lot lately. I saw how much she and Aspen are alike and now he has been promoted to a Three for his services to the Royal Family he is suitable enough for her as well. I set them up on a blind date, and, as far as I can tell, it went really well. I saw them on a walk in the gardens yesterday, really engrossed in a conversation. I am surprised by how little jealousy I feel towards her being with Aspen. I really am over him. And I know that he won't break her heart, if he does I will kill him. Just joking! Or am I?

"It's good, isn't it?" I say back.

"Yep. She always deserved someone. She used to have a crush on me, when we were little, you know? After that we stopped playing together because we couldn't risk what might happen if I fell for her. I didn't though."

"Did you ever have a crush on anyone?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, but this one girl, the heir to the French throne, Daphne her name is, had one on me. She had the cheek to tell me that _I _loved _her. _I said I didn't, and she got really cross."

"I've met her!" I exclaim, remembering the girl from the drinks reception the palace held. "The day the rebels came, I spoke to her. She was really rude."

* * *

**A/N I apologise for always writing author's notes, you can skip it if you want.**

**Firstly, can I say thank you for the amazing reviews the last chapter got! And please review this one... I checked today and this story has a truly awesome 5,555 views! Wow!**

**Secondly, does anyone want a brief change in POV? Maybe Maxon, Aspen, Kizzy, May or Celeste adjusting to life after? Or perhaps I could do that last suggestion as a spin-off one-shot maybe... Or if anyone has an idea for any type of Selection one-shot I could do, I would happily oblige.**

**So, thanks to the following for reviewing Chapter 13: BestFan00(Thank you so much for reviewing, and I just wanted to say, in answer to your question, 'Now,' but I couldn't tell you that because it was a guest review. In future guest reviews, I can edit them before I add them to the reviews, so I will put in my answer with the review, so you can check it to see what I say), Sajna 18, Lady Guest, AnimeStarC2, britylyn1996, Ainzo, The Rashinator, livingtodance and Reader the Fish.**

**Next chapter up in a few days... **


	15. Chapter 15

"Is it okay?" I ask May, staring at myself in a mirror that covers the whole of the shop wall. We are trying on wedding dresses, something that when I was a Five I never dreamed I could do. Thankfully, the only other person present - bar the shop assistants - is Silvia so I can get ready for The Big Day in peace. The dress I have on at the moment is white, like they all are, frilly throughout and is shaped like a tutu. Personally, I hate it, but Silvia seems to like it.

I feel self conscious as it barely reaches my knees.

"Uhhhh..." says May, obviously trying not to say she doesn't like it, but it's really clear what she is actually thinking.

"Don't worry, please just say what you are honestly thinking. I won't be offended, I promise. To tell you the truth, I think this dress is _hideous_!" I stage whisper the last bit, I don't want to upset the people running the shop.

"Um, I'm not sure about this one," I tell the assistant on hand, "are there any more I could try on?"

She nods and scuttles off into the storeroom, apparently terrified of me. "Am I really that scary?" I ask May, jokily.

She shakes her head. "No, but I am!" I laugh as she strikes a monster face. Silvia is not amused.

"Ladies!" she hisses, glaring at us. "May I remind you to behave _sensibly_?"

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"That's okay. Just remember we have a reputation to uphol-" but before she could say anymore the assistant came scuttling back in, massive bundles of white cloth in her hands.

"Lady America, I have three more for you to try." she says, her voice reaching barely a whisper.

"Thanks," I reply, taking the clothes from her and laying them out on a sofa. May stands next to me as we look them over.

"I like that one the best." she decides, pointing to the one on the right.

"Yep, I think I agree. And the one in the middle the worst?" I say, pointing to it. The three dresses are quite different, the one we like the best it fitted tightly at the top and flows out, one is full of lace and looks _really _uncomfortable, and the other is a ghastly orange colour that looks like puke. Why the girl even bought it out here is beyond me.

I step into that one first and let May zip it up behind me. I have to admit, once it's on it doesn't like quite so bad but mind is already set. No way.

"That looks lovely, dearie." crows Silvia, walking around me and looking at me.

"Uh, actually, I'm not sure I like this one." I say, finding it odd that she would like this one the best so far. I wouldn't have pinned orange as a favourite colour of her's. She's more of a... green type of person. I'm red to match my hair and temper and May is pale blue, calm like a calm sea.

"Oh, really? That's a shame. Are you sure?" she says, behaving weirdly. I wonder what's up with her?

"Yes, I'm sure. May, will you unzip me?"

" 'Course." May unzips the back of the dress and I slip it off, picking up the 'okay' dress. Once it's on, I actually think it suits me really well. Yes, the lace is uncomfortable, but manageable. It fits me perfectly and I sorta really like it.

"What do you think?" I ask May, doing a twirl.

She puts a finger to her lip in thought. "Hmm. Not sure yet, witholding judgement until I see last dress...''

"Okay, then. Well help me get out of this one so we can see the last one." She does and I pick up the final one, the one that looked the best on the sofa.

"Wow." she breathes once it is all zipped up. I can't help but agree with her, it is pretty beautiful. It suits me perfectly, the size, the shape. It's like it's made for me.

"This is it." I say, sure of it.

"Are you sure?" says Silvia just as I am thinking that.

"Yes!" I say, probably a bit too snappy because Silvia wears a hurt expression on her face.

"I was just asking..." she says, sulkily. I feel bad.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. As an apology I'll let you choose my veil..." I say, hopeful that she might take my bribe.

Her face lights up at the thought. "Really?"

"Really." I nod. Me and May watch in amusement as she rushes all over the shop, picking out fifteen or so veils and trying them all on my head. God, she is one fussy woman. There seems to be some sort of fault with every single one: 'Too white.' or 'Too see-through.' or 'Too many jewels.'

"Oh, come on, Silvia." I whine, "I have a double date tonight so please be quick."

She stops what she is doing immediately. "Oh, my gosh. I didn't realise, I am so so sorry, Lady America. We'll, um, um, go with this one." she says, selecting one of the first veils we tried.

"Oh, no, Silvia, I didn't mean for you to sto-" but it is no use, she is already up at the till, handing over the dress, veil and these really cute heels we bought.

I don't look over at the price but I have no doubt it is astronomical.

* * *

"Well that was lovely, wasn't it?" says Maxon, after our double date with Kizzy and Aspen.

"Yes, yes it was." I agree, helping him stack up our plates. That's what I like about Maxon, even though he's probably the most privileged nineteen year old in the country, he still clears up rather than leaving it to the Sixes.

"We should do it again, sometimes." he says, suspiciously happy.

"Hey!" I say, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "You're just saying that because you're happy Aspen won't be chasing after me."

He gives a guilty smile. "You know me too well, America, you know me too well." He leans down to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Are we done here, kind sir?" I ask, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"We most certainly are, beautiful lady." I take his arm and together we stroll to my room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So," he says, picking me up and flinging me on my bed like I am no heavier than a feather. "Where do you want to go for our Honeymoon? Aside from your parent's house, of course."

"Um..." I say, thinking carefully. Where have I always wanted to go? "Somewhere not in Illéa." I decide. That's not really very helpful, is it?

"Anywhere slightly more specific?" he says, chuckling.

"Um, um, uh, how about the country, you know the one I mean. Ah! I can't think of it's name, but it's the one near France..."

"Spain?" he suggests, "or Germany, Portugal? Italy?"

"Nope, not one of those... You know, the one where they 'drink tea'."

"Oh!" Laughs Maxon. "England."

"Yes!" I cry, the name had been on the tip of my tongue, just not coming. "Yes, I would like to go to England."

Maxon looks delighted. "That's brilliant, I have always wanted to go there. Now, I am truly sorry, America, but I have a meeting really early tomorrow morning so do you mind if I go?"

"Not at all. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I give him a kiss on the cheek as he hurries out the door.

Moments later my maids come in, all giggling unusually.

"Lady." they curtsy.

"Girls." I curtsy back, which sends them into a fit of laughter. "Can I ask what is so funny?"

"Uh," says Anne, "well, we were wondering..."

"Yes?"

"We were wondering which dress you chose?"

"Oh." What is so funny about that? "I chose the white one, with the jewels at the top. You know, the one that flowed out?"

They all nod, Mary and Anne a bit unhappily and Lucy beaming. She whispers in Anne's ear, something I can't hear, and Anne nods in reply.

"Miss," begins Lucy, "well all the staff in the dressing room held bets on which dress you chose, and I said that one!"

"Really?" I say, amused and not the slightest bit cross they are using me to bet on. "How much did you get?"

"Lots!" says Lucy, evidently so happy with her win. "Enough to buy my father a present for his birthday."

"That's great, Lucy." I say, smiling at her.

"Yep! And Silvia is annoyed because she thought you would choose the orange dress so she lost! Serves her right..."

So that's why Silvia was behaving strangely.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I feel evil! It's just I had more typed up, but forgot to save it, so I lost almost half. That's why it would be longer, but I just wanted to get it up! I'm busy the next few days (it's my birthday on Friday!), but another chapter should be up by Monday at the very latest, but possibly this Friday!**

**For the next chapter, should I write their double date, or more wedding stuff? Sorry if the wedding stuff was dull, I've never got married so I don't know what it is really like! Their's a link to how I imagine America's dress in my profile, hopefully...**

**Thank you to these people for reviewing and please keep reviewing:**

**livingtodance: I'll take that into mind! Thanks :) / / fangirlfourlife11jace: Your review made me smile, thanks! :) / /Reader the Fish: Thanks for the review! In answer to your questions, I'm thinking of briefly bringing Celeste back in a few chapters, possibly the rebels, but I haven't decided yet. Do you think I should bring the rebels back? :D/ Lalalal: Thank you for reviewing, I'll take that into account. :) / / Guest: Thank you for reviewing! And I totally agree about there being so few Selction FanFics, more people should write them! :) / /And finally... BestFan00: Thank you so so so so so much for all your lovely reviews, they make me smile so much! I read the one you sent last night, and it made me think: 'Ah! This chapter I'm about to post is too short!' So I went and added more stuff, so hopefully it is better. So inspiring! I'm glad you like the story so much, and I hope I don't disappoint. The pressure!**

**~Tabitha~**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"America, it'll be fine. Stop fidgeting!" says Maxon, resting a reassuring hand on my knee. I don't know why I am so nervous, I guess it's just the thrill of being on a plane for only the second time ever and the excitement of visiting my home town again for the first time since I left for The Selection. And I am really excited to see my Dad again, I miss him so much. I hope he approves of Maxon.

"I'm really nervous." I confess, "I'm terrified of the crowds and nervous to see my dad again after so long."

He smiles sympathetically. "I understand." He says, "I'm nervous too."

"Of what?" I ask, confused. "The crowds?"

"No!" he laughs. "No, I'm not scared of the crowds. I am _terrified _of meeting your dad, however."

What? "Why!" I laugh. "My dad's not scary."

He does look genuinely anxious though, "I just want to make a good impression, you know. Make him think that someone worthy is marrying his beautiful, caring, gorgeous, loving, friendly, perfect daughter."

I blush. "Thank you." I lean over to kiss him, "and I'm not perfect."

"You are to me."

I think that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, and that includes things Aspen has said.

"Don't worry, Maxon. My dad will love you, I'm sure of it. After all, May loves you, doesn't she?"

"May loves who?" demands May, popping her head around the side of the airplane seat.

"Nosy!" I laugh, amused by her seriously interested face. "You love Maxon, don't you?"

"Yeah." She answers. "Of course. But not in a yucky way! Only America is insane enough to be like that." she jokes.

"Hey!" says Maxon, in mock devastation. "Practically every girl in this country loves me."

"Yeah..." admits May, "you are one lucky guy."

"Mmm." he agrees,"but after the wedding I reckon you will have lots of boys chasing after you."

May's face lights up with this thought. "Yeah!"

Just then the plane begins to judder ever so slightly, and I grip into Maxon's hand for support. I am really quite wary of planes, and a bit of turbulence certainly isn't going to help.

"Seat belts on, everybody. May I command that everyone puts on their seat belts. No need to worry, we are just going through some clouds. Landing in ten minutes. I repeat, landing in ten minutes." comes the voice from the overhead speakers. Phew, I only need to hold on for ten minutes.

Luckily, the rest of the ride goes smoothly and before long I am getting out of my seat and walking to the front of the plane with May and Maxon. The second we step off the aircraft and onto a red carpet, the noise is thunderous. Hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of people all waving placards and shouting out my name.

"AMERICA! AMERICA! AMERICA!" they call. There are way to many to speak to them all, so I take one side and Maxon takes the other. After what must be about half an hour but feels like five hours, I reach the end of the carpet to find my family waiting for me.

"MUM! DAD!" I scream, running forward and collapsing into my dad's embrace. It has been so long since I last saw them, before The Selection started. I was beginning to lose memory of what they looked like, but now I am back, in their arms, again. It is so nice. I look up and see my dad crying.

"Daddy, don't cry." I try to say, but all he does is smile.

"I'm so proud of you honey." He whispers, kissing me on the cheek.

"Thanks." Next I turn to my mum, who pulls me into a tight hug before holding me out at arms length.

"You've grown." Is the first thing she says; not even a 'Hello.' Then she reaches down in my ear and whispers: "I always knew he would pick you, America."

I glare at her. "Do I not even get a 'hello' or a 'I love you' or a 'I'm proud of you'?" I say, not really cross.

"Sorry, honey. Of course I'm proud of you. You know I love you and I am so happy to see you again." I hug her again, my eyes threatening to cry.

All of a sudden I remember Maxon, and turn round to see him standing nervously behind me. I reach for his hand. "Come on, don't be shy." I tell him, leading him forwards.

"Daddy, this is Maxon, and Maxon, this is my father Shalom." I say, stepping back so that they can shake hands. They do, and my father smiles at Maxon, which makes his shoulders visibly relax. Who would've thought that Maxon Schreave off all people would be terrified of meeting a girl's parents?

"It's a honour to meet you, sir, at long last." Says Maxon, politely.

"And you too, your majesty. I've heard wonderful things about you." Says my dad. I'm quite proud of him, actually. He's being charming and easy going, which I'm sure is a relief too Maxon. I never knew Maxon to be particularly shy - but then again I guess he hasn't had many girlfriends... Well discounting the 35 he had all at once.

I look over and see my mother hugging May fiercely, tears rolling down her face. It is quite emotional, after all this is the first time my family has seen my sister since the attack, because of some silly safety rule that said they weren't allowed to visit. No amount of phone calls could persuade Mum that May truly was doing okay, so I guess she needed today to make sure that her little girl was in safe hands.

I don't know how much later, but certainly not much, a bodyguard ushers us into waiting black limo. I take great delight in watching my mother almost faint as she takes in a diamond chandelier, a flatscreen TV, plush leather seats and a drinks bar. There's plenty of room for the lot of us to sit comfortably - Maxon, my father, May, my mother, Kenna, me and sweet Gerad. It broke my heart to see him again, he's grown up so much since the start of The Selection.

"America!" he whispers excitedly, jiggling his little knees up and down in anticipation.

"Yes?" I say back, enjoying how happy he looks in this moment. He was never particularly happy at home, and I am glad I have lifted his spirits.

"When you are a One, and I am too, does that mean I can play football?" He asks, grinning madly at me.

He's right. "Yep!" I exclaim. "All the football you want."

* * *

"So, um, Maxon, what's your favourite colour?" asks my mother. Good on her, the conversation is getting a little dry. You can't really blame my parents, they are looked down on by society, yet are hosting dinner to the most prestigious man and future king of the country.

"Blue," answers Maxon, pausing as he chews a mouthful of food. "Like the colour of the sky."

"That's nice." says my mum, casting a warm smile at him. Under the table I slip my hand into his and squeeze it tightly.

"I love you, America." He mouths.

"I love you too." I say back, to the sound of May cooing 'Awwww' in the background.

* * *

**A/N a) Is anyone here on Wattpad? Well you know how they let you 'dedicate' each chapter to someone? I think FanFiction should let you do that too. Unfortunately they don't, so I am going to start dedicating my chapters anyway...**

**This one is dedicated to BestFan00 for reviewing so much! I love reading your reviews - they make me smile so much :)**

**b) 9 days til The Elite! When it comes out, should I continue this story? I think I will, as it is definitely taking a very different path to Kiera Cass' Elite, but I don't know... What do you think?**

**c) Thank you to TheRashinator, BestFan00, Reader the Fish, Ainzo, Lady Guest, Pikachu and gertrudee13 for reviewing! You guys are amazing, it feels like only a few days ago when I had 40 reviews, and now I have 85! The day I get a 100 I will literally squeal! *wink***

**Next update by Wednesday at latest, hopefully Tuesday :)**

**EDIT: In reply to BestFan00's review of this this chapter, this is before the wedding. They are just on a quick visit back to Carolina. The wedding should be in 2-3 chapters. :)**

**ers?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Is this okay?" frets my mum, marching around my room for a last minute sweep with a broom.

Maxon lays a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's just perfect, Mrs Singer." He confirms, smiling pleasantly at her.

"Oh, please, call me Magda. And I know it's nothing like what you are used to, so if you would rather sleep somewhere else, like the Plaza Hotel for instance, I'm sure it could be arranged..." she trails off.

Maxon stands up a little taller. "There will be no need for that. This is absolutely alright. It's a great honour to me that you are letting me stay during our short visit."

"Oh!" sighs my mother, "It's our honour to have you here. Now, I'll leave you two alone, don't get up to anything in my absence." she says with a wink, shutting the door behind her as she heads off down the corridor, cheerfully whistling a tune.

"Uhh." I groan into my hands, "she's_ so _embarrassing!"

Maxon chuckles, a noise that makes me blush. "So this is your room, huh." His eyes flick around at my minimal decorations and I feel a little embarrassed. What if he suddenly realises what a poor girl he is marrying? That I am not worthy of him? Because I know I am not...

"I think it's kinda cute, the way your mum makes you blush." He says, picking up random objects on my desk and inspecting them.

"No, it's not. Trust me on this one, okay." I say, lying down on the new bed my parents have bought. It's double, so Maxon and I can share. I'm not trying to be suggestive or anything, I'm just really tired after all the travelling. I should try and enjoy every moment back home, however, as we are only here for a few days. Then it's back to the palace where we have three weeks to prepare for the wedding. Oh, the joy!

Maxon then diverts his attention to my open window, gazing intensely at something in the garden. I wonder if there is a fox or something, but then it hits me. The treehouse. I told him that was where Aspen and I used to meet. I can't see Maxon's expression from where I am lying, but I can imagine it quite clearly. Stone cold with jealously. Maxon isn't a very jealous person, but I suppose when you are used to having everything, not being able to have something is quite a shock.

Maxon comes back over to me, and lies down, his heavy breathing getting gradually lighter as he falls asleep. When I am sure he has, I tiptoe out of the bed and across the room, the moonlight casting shadows on the carpet. I tentatively reach by bookshelf and pull out a book I have had for years, something about faires and elves. Opening it up I am greeted with something I haven't seen for months. My diary. A couple of years ago I hollowed the fairy book out so there was somewhere I could keep it without May finding it. It has all my deepest secrets and if anyone where to find I would be not only mortified but also in serious trouble. I have written about Aspen, and everything else, in there.

Sitting down at my desk, I take out my pen and write.

**Sorry I have been away for so long, but something pretty big has happened. More than pretty big, actually. More like astronomical. I am engaged, and not only that, but I am engaged to the heir to the throne, Maxon. I love him, I do, and I am pleased my life has turned out like this. It's just, well, sometimes I find myself wishing that The Selection didn't happen, that right now I would be married to Aspen, and be a Six. But that is not the case. I am destined to be a One, something that my old self would've hated, but my new self kind of looks forward too. And I know that I will be happy with Maxon, and with that comes happiness for everyone around me: my mother, my father, Gerad, May, Kenna, Celia and Kamber. Not Kota. I have requested that his status may only be raised to a Two, not One. Harsh though it may seem, the pain he put my family through when he left was unbearable, so this is what he gets in return. The opportunity to be at the top of the caste system, within his grasp, but too far to reach.**

**Until the next time,**

**America x**

I put the pen down and slip the diary back in the book. I slide it into its original place on the shelf and tiptoe back over to Maxon's sleeping body. Before long I have drifted off, into a calming dream.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" Calls a loud, cheerful voice the next morning. I blink my groggy eyes open, my elbows resting against the pillows.

"Gerad?" I ask my brother, as he enthusiastically bounds into the room. "What time is it?"

"Breakfast!" He gleefully announces, "mum is making pancakes."

"Great," I mumble, my eyes threatening to close, "We'll be down in ten minutes.

"We?" asks Gerad, confused. Gosh, he sure has a short memory span. I point at Maxon, and he remembers. "Oh, um, hello, sir. I-I just came to tell you that breakfast is served."

I laughed out loud at Gerad's terrified face at the amused and loving face that Maxon has on. "Thank you very much, Gerad. And please, call me Maxon."

Gerad nods his head up and down really fast, like he is a bobble head, and then, of all the things he could do, decides to curtsy.

At this even Maxon can't hold in his laughter. "You're brother is so sweet!" He says to me.

"I know." I say, leaning over to kiss him on the lips.

"EW! No! Yuck." Proclaims Gerad at this, sprinting out of the room at record speed.

Ten minutes later I am clothed and downstairs, about to dig into some of my mum's infamous pancakes.

"Mmm." I mumble, through a mouthful of one, "As good as ever."

"Do you think so?" my mum asks, ruffling my hair, fondly. She was never this affectionate before, so I know she is putting it on for Maxon. Still, it is kind of nice to be the centre of attention once in a while. I never was before, what with carrying all the responsibility with Kenna and Kota gone.

"Do you think Kota will be there today?" I ask my mum. As soon as the words leave my mouth I begin to regret saying ot, the spark that was in my mum's eyes goes out immediately at the sound of her oldest son's name.

"Most likely," she says, her voice monotone. "He never misses an opportunity to gloat to the Twos in Carolina. Changing the subject, can you be ready in five minutes to leave? There is only half an hour until your presentation."

Half an hour later I am stood on a makeshift stage in front of what looks like the entire population of Carolina. Maxon stands reassuringly beside me, looking like he's done this a million times before, which, knowing him, he almost certainly has.

"Welcome, citizens of Illéa," he begins, "on this fine day that I join you with your daughter the soon to be Princess America Schreave!" The crowd erupts and I find myself blushing. Keep calm, America... It'll all be over soon.

* * *

**A/N For the Americans out there, mum is mom. (Or at least I think so!)**

**My sincerest apologies for the short, slightly dull and filler chapter you just read. I just wasn't feeling inspired... However, I will hopefully do a more exciting chapter for the next one.**

**a) So, continuing my wattpad-like dedicating style, this one is dedicated too...**

**gertrudee13 for their really lovely review of chapter 15! Would you really give it 5*? I probably wouldn't if it was me, but I really loved that you thought so!**

**b) One week til The Elite! YES! I should get in at least two more updates before then, one by Friday at the latest and then one on Elite day!**

**c)Thank you to all my lovely reviews, only 5 away from 100!  
Guest (Thank you very much :) / Reader the Fish (Thank you for the lovely review. Wedding should be soon, hopefully! :D) / Quiffin (I know, Maxon is so sweet isn't he? America just has to choose him! Thanks :D ) / Panda-Crazy-19 (Thank you, I'm glad that you like the story! ) / fangirlfourlife11jace (Thanks, I'm glad you think it's awesome!) / Ainzo (I know, I can't wait either! Ah! Thanks for reviewing :D) and finally BestFan00 (Thank you thank you thank you! I am so pleased you like my story so much! And so is your birthday the 27th? Happy birthday for then! :D)**

**Tabitha x**


	18. Chapter 18

Three days later I was back at the palace and shocked to see how much it had changed in my absence. A white carpet lined the entrance to the atrium, extra baskets of white lilies adorning the walls. The second I stepped inside Silvia pounced on me like a tiger, smartly dressed and holding a clipboard.

"America." she barks at me, no sign of a 'hello' or even just a 'welcome back'. "Dinner is in half an hour. Be ready. Then, tomorrow morning, I'll need you in the Ladie's room with your sister, the Queen and that girl who lives in the garden, what's her name?" Silvia feels the need to ask. She knows full well what Kizzy's name, just wants to exercise her importance.

'Kizzy." I inform her as she spins on her heels and strides off.

Maxon looks at me sympathetically. "I know she's a bit of a handful, but I give her a lot of credit. She is single-handedly responsible for everything that runs smoothly at the palace. I don't know where we would be without her."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. She could be a little politer though, couldn't she?" I ask.

He shrugs his shoulders. "I suppose. Well, give me your bag so we can take it up to your room."

"Thanks." I smile, passing my suitcase over to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We make our way upstairs, but to my surprise when we reach the balcony Maxon takes a right turn instead of a left.

"That's the wrong way!" I call out to him, but he doesn't stop walking or even turn around.

"No, it's not." He shouts back, I can hear the smirk in his tone.

I run to catch up with him but all he does is increase his pace. "This isn't even the way to your room." I tell him because it's not.

"I know. It's the way to our room."

"Huh?" I ask, confused.

"I persuaded mother to let us share, isn't that great?"

Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes! "Really?"

"Really." Maxon turns around to smile at me. "And guess what, we're here."

We are stood outside a room I have never noticed before, but then again I guess there are so many I couldn't possibly have visited them all. Maxon turns the handle and I get a glimpse.

The first thing that strikes me is the size: it's absolutely massive. The entire floor space spans what I reckon is the size plus more of the entire downstairs of my house back home. I can see a walk in wardrobe to one side and an en-suite bathroom to the other. Only one word can sum it up. Wow.

The second thing that strikes me is the ceiling: or said lack of one. At a closer inspection I have determined it to be glass, but you can see right out into the sky. I bet it will be beautiful when it gets dark later this evening.

"You like it?" grins Maxon, dropping my suitcase at the end of the bed.

"I love it!" I squeal, running over to him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Are you sure? Because we don't have to share, I mean if you'd rather-"

"No." I interrupt him. "This is all I want."

"Well...if you're sure." At that he leans down and kisses me, and it makes my heart race. I kiss him back but too soon I realise what the time is.

"We have to get ready." I moan, upset that dinner is interrupting us. I am pleased to see Maxon looks disappointed as well. "But, look, ooh! I can try out my new walk in wardrobe." I move over there and practically let out a sigh of disbelief at the amount of clothes there is stockpiled in there. I move over to the racks of dresses first and immediately one catches my attention: it is shimmery deep pink, tight round the chest and stomach and flares out at the knees. I pick it out and move over to the racks of shoes. There must be hundreds, but I select a pair of little pink heels that match the dress perfectly. Gathering my clothes up I walk out the wardrobe and the room and into the corridor.

"Lucy! Anne! Mary!" I call, and almost immediately they are at my side. It is almost like they teleported there.

"Hey girls. Long time no see!" I greet them, smiling at their eager faces.

"You too miss! But we have to get you ready for dinner."

I smile gratefully at them and they usher me inside. When they see Maxon all three of them flush bright red and begin stammering.

"H-h-hello your majesty."

Maxon gives them a winning smile, like always. "Don't mind me, ladies. I'll give you the room to sort out Lady America, and I'll get changed in the bathroom."

Maxon heads off and the maids sit me down in front of a massive mirror.

"We'll start with your hair first, Lady America." Mutters Anne, picking up stray locks and flicking them behind my shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later they have finished an extensive makeover on my hair and have me stripped down to my undergarments, ready to put on my dress. Just as it happens, Maxon chooses that moment to emerge from the bathroom, looking as good as ever.

"Oh! Oh, I am so so so sorry." He stammers as he catches sight of me in nothing but my bra. I let out a giggle as he stumbles backwards back into the bathroom, as red as a tomato.

"He's such a dear." Sighs Anne as she helps me climb into my dress.

Ten minutes later I am perched on Maxon's arm, about to enter the dining hall. The guards pull open the doors and we are met with a very pleasant surprise: no Queen or King, just May, Kizzy, Celia, Kamber and Annabelle, all dressed up in fancy dresses. The last three look as though they are about to faint.

"Hey!" I squeal, running forwards to greet them.

"America!" cries Celia, happier than I have ever seen her. Kamber also looks like she might explode with excitement. "I'm sorry we didn't catch you on your Carolina visit, but they whisked us off here."

"Yeah," echoes Kamber, "it's so cool. Thank you so so so much!"

"Your welcome." I smile, taking my place at the table next to Annabelle and gesturing for Maxon to sit next to me.

The food is served and it makes my heart swell when I see the tears of joy emanating from Celia's, Kamber's and sweet Annabelle's eyes. I have to say, Annabelle looks absolutely beautiful in her white, silk dress that splays out at the thighs. She has a light splash of makeup on and her hair has been curled into gorgeous waves.

I gather that they are all here for the wedding preparations, no doubt Silvia has devised some sort of torturous practice for the actual day. But in the meantime I am determined to enjoy these moments with my friends before I become Illéa's princess.

* * *

**A/N Looking forward to Silvia's training in the next chapter? Coming soon... Hopefully this weekend! I just wanted to say, thank you SO much for the 109 reviews, guys, that is _amazing! _You don't know how much it means to me! And also thanks to everyone who is following/favouriting.**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**Reader the Fish for your really lovely review. It means a lot that you think my writing is good! :D**

**Only 5 days until The Elite! And then a whole year til Book Three... but let's focus on the positives. I can't believe I am actually saying this, but I can't wait for the weekend to be over so I can a)watch the Broadchurch finale on Monday night and b)Read The Elite on Tuesday! Gah!**

**Sorry for rambling.**

**Thank you a million times for the reviews guys:**

**Guest (Thank you! That means a lot :D) / BestFan00 (Thank you for the five stars! I feel really sorry that you have to wait for The Elite... But I will write an extra good chapter for you and post on your birthday! I will keep writing after The Elite comes out, as I feel it will take a very different path to my story. You should get an account so I can reply to your reviews! :D) / flawed angel (Thanks, and I try and update as often as possible, but it isn't easy!) / TheRashinator (Thanks, and the wedding will be soon!) / musicismylife2 (Thank you very much and Happy Birthday for the 26th! :D) / fangirlfourlife11jace (Thanks for reviewing! I'll try not to rush the wedding. Sorry I didn't write them meeting Kota, but there will be an 'upset' with him at the wedding :D) / LadyGuest (Thanks for reviewing, but I am a bit bemused as to what you meant? :D) / Panda-Crazy-19 (I like the 'fluffy' moments too. Hopefully there were some in this chapter :D)**

**Sorry for the mega long author's note everyone... Tabitha x**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Stand up taller! Head raised! Do _not _slouch!" Barks Silvia from where she stands at the side of the hall. It has been set up like a mock wedding, an aisle, rows and rows of seating, an altar, the whole works. At the moment Silvia has me walking down the white carpet, a bouquet of flowers in my hand. This is just a rehearsal, and I need to be comfortable for it, so I was told I would be allowed to wear whatever I wanted. I took the oppurtunity to dress in a tartan blouse and long dungarees, just to annoy Silvia. The look of disgust on her face when I showed up was hilarious.

My bridesmaids are standing by the altar, with May at the front. The other three follow, and all four of them are dressed in beautiful gowns. Annabelle is having music coaching in her room. The bridesmaid dresses we have chosen for them are really pretty, but not as gorgeous as my dress. I can't wait to see Maxon's face when he sees me in it.

Speaking of which, I am just turning my head around to snap a response at Silvia when I catch him standing in the doorway, watching me intently. I give a little wave and the corners of his mouth turn upwards in a smirk. He glances at down me and when he notices my choice of clothing attire, and it turns into a full on grin.

Unfortunately, his handsomeness distracts so as I tilt my head to the side, the heavy books which had been balanced on my head so I could hold my posture fell to my floor.

The corner of one landed on my little toe, sending a sharp, searing pain through my foot. "Damn!" I curse, lifting up my foot and hopping around, trying to stop the pain. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" I shout, as Maxon comes rushing over to my side.

"America? Are you okay?" He asks frantically, lifting me up and cradling me in his arms as he rushes over to the rows of chair. He gently lowers me down and props my injured foot up on the chair. By this time the throbbing has edged off a little and I can feel my toe.

"Better." I gasp, enjoying the feeling of his hands clasped around me. "Much better. Thank you Maxon." I smile at him, giving my toe a wiggle. It does.

"Do you need me to take you to the nurse?" He asks, searching my face for signs of distress.

"No, I'll be fine, don't worry. It's stopped hurting now, anyway." I love the look of relief that crosses his face when I speak.

"Okay, now are you sure you'll be okay? I don't want to leave you, but I am kind of meant to be in a meeting right now." He says, genuinely pained, as he sweeps a few locks of my hair behind my shoulder.

"No, it's fine, go on. I'll be okay. I'll see you in the gardens at lunch, alright?" I ask, smiling at him.

He stands up straight, brushing some dust off his jacket."Yep. I'll see you then." He runs off and I attempt to get to my feet. I honestly don't mind that he's gone, I am seeing him over lunch after all. We are going for a picnic in the palace gardens: me, him, May, and the Leger girls. I think it will be nice, a chance to catch up on all the gossip I have missed since I have been away from home and a good time to help my bridesmaids adjust to eating out with the Prince of their country. It's a pretty big life change, all things considered, for someone whose lived their whole life working for others.

The instant he is gone, Silvia is by my side. Sometimes I wonder if she can teleport - she gets to places so fast. "Lady America? Are you okay? Should I take you to the hospital?" she asks, frantically.

"Yes, yes, no." I answer with a smile, walking over to the altar where I will take my vows. Standing opposite me is Lucy, who has drafted in to be Maxon for this practice ceremony. It's pretty hilarious, pretending to get married to my maid. She looks happy, though, and that makes me happy.

Soon I can barely feel the pain at all as the vicar starts to read. "Will you, America Singer, have Maxon Schreave to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you shall both live?" He reads from his bible.

"I will." I answer, jiggling on the spot, unable to hold my excitement. In just under three weeks I will be saying these words for real, and they will bind me to Maxon indefinitely.

He continues. "Repeat after me: I, America Singer, take thee Maxon Schreave, to be my husband, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife."

"I, America Singer, take thee Maxon Schreave, to be my husband, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife." I repeat after him. This is really fun, and Lucy looks happy too, if not a bit dreamy. I wonder if she has a boyfriend or someone in the palace she fancies, I've never checked. I make it my next target too.

Lucy then takes her vow, the rings are slipt on our fingers and together we recite the final part of the ceremony. "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part."

The atmosphere in the room is good, everyone seems pleased with how it went - even Silvia which has got to be a first. I get out of there as fast as I can, however, as I want to get changed in time for the picnic.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later I am stood outside in the western garden, the warm Spring sun casting brilliant shadows on dew-ridden grass. There is a tartan picnic rug laid out with baskets and baskets full of delicious food; sweet and savoury alike. I already have my eyes on some really tasty looking egg and cress sandwiches, and chocolate brownies for dessert. Maxon is already tucking in, he looks so sweet with his mouth full of food. I flop down next to him, none of the other girls have arrived yet.

"Toe still hurt?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Nah. How was your morning?" I ask.

"Dull."

Just then, I hear the noise of laughter and turn my head around to see Celia, Kamber and May walking towards us, arm in arm. When they spot us, May rushes over instantly, but the other two hold back hesitantly, so I wave them over and they oblige.

Soon enough we are all sitting down eating casually, all traces of the awkwardness gone. Even Celia and Kamber appear to have loosened up a bit.

"So, America," begins Kamber through a mouthful of food. "Have you heard about my brother and his girl?"

I nod as my reply.

"I am _so _happy for him!" sighs Celia, "I just can't help wonder about whether he had a girl back home? I mean, he used to save money and sing all the time, but soon he stopped. It was near the time you went off to join The Selection, actually." she says to me. All I can do is nod and the others are looking at me curiously.

"She's a lovely girl," I manage to choke out. "Kizzy. She'll treat him well."

Maxon looks a bit annoyed at the compassion I hold in my voice for Aspen, so I lean over and kiss him full on the lips. I hear May wolf-whistle in the background.

* * *

"I had a nice day today." I tell Maxon as we lay side by side on the bed later that evening.

"Me too," he replies, "we should have picnics more-"

"OW! AH!" I interrupt as a sharp, searing pain shoots from my toe through my foot up my leg.

"What, what is it?" he asks frantically, trying to work out where my pain is coming from.

"My toe! The one I hurt earlier. Ah! It really really hurts." I cry, peeling off my sock to reveal it. I get a shock when I glance down to see that my little toe has completely swelled up, and parts of it are purple.

A look of horror crosses Maxon face and he instantly picks me up, cradling me, as he sprints off down to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N Ooh! Dramatic! So, I try to make my chapters an incy bit longer, but it is really tricky. I find myself inspired at the beginning of writing a new chapter, but by the time you reach the end you are exhausted. Great news by the way, for those who aren't in France (I am _so _jealous of you guys, already having the book out!) the first SEVEN chapters are available online on the HarperTeen website! I was so happy to see that I guessed something right in my FanFiction. I was reading the deleted scenes of The Selection on Kiera Cass's website, and I found out that my Annabelle is actually called Juliet and is a Six. I am going to keep mine as a Five, but should I go back and change her name?**

**This chapter is dedicated to...**

**Guest, who wrote the review today. I'm glad you really love the story, and I am delighted that you put a link to it on your blog! :)**

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! 121 now, which is INCREDIBLE!**

**Mockingjay04 (Thank you for taking the time to review and I'm glad you like the story and think I have a good imagination! :D) / BestFan00 (Once again, thank you SO much for reviewing, you are so kind! And I LOVE your idea about Kota, I will try and incorporate it. And you're review today was really nice :D ) / Reader the Fish (Thank you for your really lovely review! I'm glad you like the dedication :D) / RaJang (Thank you so much, I hope you like the chapter!) / musicismylife2 (Thank you, and I know it feels that way, doesn't it? I wish I could write endlessly, but it doesn't happen... :D) / Pikachu (Thank you for reviewing, and I'm sorry you were confused. :D) / Panda-Crazy-19 (Thanks for the review! I replied in a PM. :D)**

**Next chapter Monday/Tuesday...**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Just a clean break, miss. Nothing that can't be sorted out in time for your big day. We'll wrap it up and you'll have to hobble around for a bit, but other than that you'll be fine." I was so relieved when the doctor told me that, at first when I was rushed in here I feared that I might not be able to walk around in time for the Big Day.

Maxon was kneeling by my side, his hand gripping mine so tight that when the doctor said the good news and he relaxed I let out a sigh of relief and shook it to get the blood running again. Maxon shot me a apologetic look when he noticed.

"Brilliant." I smile, as a nurse scuttles up and begins to bandage my toe. The throbbing has gone down a little, but it is still purple in some places. "Am I allowed back to my room tonight?" I ask, hopefully, but already predicting the answer.

"No!" say Maxon and the doctor in unison, both looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What?" I cry, "It's just a question."

Maxon rests his hand on my knee and it sends a little shiver through me. "America, honey. You need to stay here so they can keep checking you're okay. And I'll stay with you, okay?"

"Okay." I agree, glad that he is staying.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and am disappointed to see that Maxon has already gone, without saying goodbye. But then I look over at the clock on the table next to me and see that the time is ten, so I suppose it was too late for him to wait for me. I bet he's in a meeting right now - he appears to always be in one. I bet it's budget, but if it isn't budget it'll be infrastructure and if it isn't infrastructure it'll be war strategy. I love how he still finds time for me, however.

The moment she sees I am awake a nurse rushes over and starts to unwrap the bandage around my toe. I am glad to see that the swelling has gone down even more and I can feel the cool of her skin as she applies a fresh bandage. I am so relieved when the doctor comes around afterwards to tell me I am allowed to leave, but I must take a day of leisure and not do any duties or wedding duties. At this I pout a little.

"But the Queen and I were going to cake taste today." I sulk. "Surely I'm allowed to do that, right?" I ask, giving my nicest smile.

His stern expression wavers and I know I have won him over. "Alright, seeing as I doubt that will cause you much stress. Don't spend too much time standing up, though."

"I won't." I reassure him, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and standing up. I wave goodbye to the nurses, deliberately walking slowly so they think I am being careful and once I am out of sight I speed up. When I get to Maxon's and my room my maids rush over, visibly concerned.

"Miss! Miss! We were really worried, are you okay now?"

"Tip top." I reply with a smile. "And I'll be even better if you can get me ready for cake tasting with the Queen in half an hour."

The instant I say 'get ready' they start rushing around frantically, searching for things, and dragging me to the bathroom. After I am deemed sufficiently clean by Mary, they dress me in my day dress, a short blue strappy thing that compliments my hair beautifully. They suddenly realise that they haven't got any shoes ready for me so Mary and Anne rush off in a panic, leaving Lucy to sort out my hair. As she begins brushing it I bring up the courage to ask her something I've wanted to ask since yesterday.

"Uh, Lucy?" I begin.

She smiles, I can see from the mirror I am sat in front of. "Yes, miss?"

"Is there someone here, at the palace, you like? Like a boyfriend?" I stammer out, hoping the question isn't too personal.

She blushes and starts to braid my hair, keeping her eyes downcast. "Well there used to be a boy I loved, but we were separated so long ago that sometimes I can barely see his face."

I nod, remembering the story I was told about Lucy being sold to the palace.

"But there is this one guard," she continues, her eyes shining with hope, "Officer Jerell his name is. He's really nice and he asked me on a date this evening, because it's my night off."

"Wow!" I squeal, wanting to turn around and hug her but knowing I can't because it will mess up what she's doing to my hair. "Lucy, that's brilliant! Where's he taking you?"

"I'm not sure, I hope it's somewhere in Angeles though, I see enough of the palace."

I nod in agreement, because just then my other two maids come back through the door, holding at least two pairs of shoes each. They select a pair and I pull them on just as Lucy finishes the last few touches on my hair.

I make my way out onto the corridor and down the stairs slowly, making sure I grip the banister tightly and don't trip - that would be a disaster on top of my toe.

I enter the kitchen and the Queen is already there, talking animatedly to the head chef Anya. She's a lovely lady, Anya, full of energy. Set out on a big wooden table are bowls and bowls of different types of cake sponge, as well as what must be tens of photos of different cakes. I head over and the two greet me cheerfully, concerned about my foot. I reassure them and we get straight onto choosing the cake.

After a lot of careful deliberation I pick a gorgeously gooey and rich chocolate cake to be put into a three tier white iced spectacle. It will taste and look incredible, I know it.

I make it out of the room and see a few guards huddled by one of the doors. I go up to them, much to their surprise.

"Hello. Does anyone here know an Officer Jerell?" I ask, hoping one of them does.

A handsome young lad with dark hair and piercing blue eyes puts his hand up and steps forward. "That'll be me, ma'am.' He says bowing. I think I like him already.

"Brilliant!" I exclaim, clapping my hands together, "you're taking Lucy, as in the maid, out tonight, right? On a date?"

He nods his head, smiling at the thought.

"Right," I continue, "well she's my maid and I care for her a lot, so you treat her well, got that? And seeing as she never lets me get her anything, I want you to treat her to something lovely." I say, pulling out a wad of notes and giving them to him.

His mouth gapes open. "I-I-I can't accept this." he mutters, his eyes watering at the large amount of money I gave him.

"You can and you will." I tell him. "So long as you spend it on her, got that?"

He nods. "Thank you so so much, Lady America. I'll make it worth it."

"I'm sure you will." I smile as I walk off, listening to the sound of his mates whispering jealously. I feel really happy that I have finally found something I can give back to a person who has done so much for me.

* * *

**A/N Yay, lucky Lucy! I thought she deserved something nice. So, for those (like me) who are impatiently waiting for Tuesday to roll round, you can view the first seven chapters on the HarperTeen website. They are awesome!**

**And two chapters in under 24 hours, it's gotta be a record for me! Sorry there was hardly and Maxon/America fluff, but I thought the side plot with Lucy was adorable!**

**And this chapter is dedicated to...**

**swimmy6, because your random typing made me laugh! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**And to thank everyone else who reviewed:**

**livingtodance (Thank you, I'm glad you do! :D) / musicismylife2 (Sorry about the cliffhanger, that was mean. But at least it turned out okay in the end! Thank you for reviewing :D) / Reader the Fish (Thank you once again for reviewing! Maxon is cute, I really hope America picks him. About the extra chapters you mentioned, do you mean the first seven in The Elite, or something else? I am a little confused! :D) / Gilmoregirls1197 (Thank you! I really appreciate you reviewing, it makes me smile so much :D) / flawed angel (Hey look, I actually did update today! Yay! I hardly ever do next day updates, but I was in a writing mood. Thanks for the review :D) / miyame-chan (Thanks for reviewing! I didn't really think about why Celeste did it, but I suppose they were probably arguing over Maxon. And I will continue this story until a certain point, and then stop and start one as the sequel to the actual Elite! Yay! :D) / Panda-Crazy-19 (I know, I hate cliffhangers too...Sometimes it's just really tempting, though! I think I will keep her name, though I wished I had checked before. :D)**

**And to The-Things-I-Think-Of, it made me really happy that you are reading both my stories, it's a real coincidence! I should have the next chapter of The Host In High School up on Tuesday/Wednesday.**

**Next chapter Tuesday/Wednesday...**

**PS Should I write a special POV on Lucy's date, or write it as she explains it to America the next day?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Lucy POV is italic, America's is normal. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So_ where are we going?" I ask, happier than I have been for weeks. In fact, I don't think I have been this happy since I found out that Lady America had won The Selection. I mean, we all knew she would, but finding out she actually had made it a dream come true. In all honesty I don't think she quite realises what a difference her new position makes to us, her maids: we are now The Elite of maids, serving the future queen. Ally, who was maid to Lady Celeste, has been blanking me ever since Celeste pushed that girl down the stairs. She was certain Celeste was going to win, but I knew it would never happen. Rumor has it that the reason Lady Celeste did what she did was because she felt the other girl was getting too close to Maxon. What that girl needs to learn is that she could never choose Maxon, Maxon was going to pick. And guess what Celeste? He picked America._

_"Surprise." says Officer Jerell, whose first name is Harvey. "But I will tell you one thing, Lucy. We are going out of the palace." he says and I feel myself blushing when he says my name. It isn't like I've never been around boys before, I have, plenty of times, it's just I really want this to work out. I really, really like Harvey and I hope he feels the same way too. Well, I guess I'll find out after tonight, won't I?_

_"Sounds fun." I smile at him nervously and he reaches for my hand, swinging as we walk through the cool, night breeze. He towers over me but I don't mind, in fact I like it. He is good looking too - perhaps not quite as much as that other guard, Officer Leger, but close. Speaking of which, I always suspected Lady America and Officer Leger might have a 'thing' going on. He was always hanging around her room and one time I caught them suspiciously close together, but America wouldn't do that to Maxon so I must be mistaken._

_We continue our walk in silence, but it doesn't feel that awkward - I am just enjoying being in his presence, out here in the open, not cooped up inside sewing. I know I think this a lot, but I am so glad Mary, Anne and I were graced with being Lady America's maids at the beginning of The Selection. At first we thought it was a curse, in fact we muttered about it all day long, like how unfair it was that Susan got a Three and Mia got a Two and we got stuck with one of only three Fives. But I truly regret that now - it is much better knowing that Maxon picked his wife for love rather than the caste system. _

_I watch as we near the gates and Harvey holds up his identity card. They scan us through and before I know it we are walking along one of Angeles paved streets, something I haven't done in a long long time, it was probably years ago. I remember my dad saving up for ages and ages to take us out for a coffee and a slice of cake in a tea shop, it was one of the happiest times of my life. I don't get to see my dad very often anymore, but when I do I feel so glad that I have made him so proud, not only being a maid, but being a Selected maid and now the Queen-to-be's maid._

_I glance up to my right and see we are walking past a cinema, somewhere I have always wanted to go but never had a chance. They cost a fortune to visit, only Threes and Twos can afford to go. To my immense surprise Officer Jerell stops walking right in front of it and pulls me alongside him at the entrance. I have no idea what we are doing here, he can hardly afford to treat me like this. I mean, the guards are paid well and all, but I know that he sends a lot of money home to his family and has none spare. So what is he buying our tickets with? _

_I lay my hand on his arm in a 'You don't have to do this.' type gesture but he ignores me, purchasing tickets to see a movie that is described as rom-com without the cheesiness. What rom-com is I have no idea!_

_"Harvey." I say, turning so he is forced to look at me. "What are we doing here? We can't afford this! You need to send that money home to your parents, they need it more than we need this."_

_He turns a bit red and something dawns on me. "Wait, you didn't steal the money did you?" I ask, shocked but not completely doubting my accusation,_

_"What? No!" He reassures me, shaking his head. I believe him. "No, no, no. Nothing like that. Not at all."_

_"Then how did you get it?" I press on, wanting to know._

_"Uh, someone gave it to me." He mumbles, obviously unhappy that I am making him tell._

_"Who?" I demand, but I think I already know._

_"Lady America." he admits and my suspicions are confirmed. Damn America! But I suppose I can't blame her, though I shouldn't take her charity. But stil...we've already paid for our seats and I wouldn't want to waste any amount of money, no matters whose it is, would I?_

_I smile as Harvey buys a tub of popcorn for us to share and we head into the movie theatre._

"And then what happened?" I demand of Lucy, desperate to find out the details from her date.

"We watched the movie and his hand was on my knee-"

"Aw!" interrupted Anne, practically clinging onto Lucy's every word. I guess she hasn't had many boyfriends. I am enjoying myself a lot too, me and my maids are having a bit of girl time, discussing Lucy's date on my bed. It's great to be able to discuss this with my maids, it shows I think of them as friends, not as below me. Because I don't think that, quite frankly I don't believe in the caste system at all.

"And after the movie he put his coat around me because it was getting chilly," gushes Lucy, her cheeks pink from her blushing, "and he walked me to this pizza place and we ordered food and there was a candle on the table. It was _so _romantic." Giggles Lucy, more carefree and real than I have ever seen her. Then she casts a meaningful glance at me. "But you shouldn't have done what, Lady America."

The other girls look bemused. "What did I do?" I ask, attempting to keep an innocent 'what, me?' face on. I don't think it's working.

"You didn't have to do that, you know. But I do appreciate it, and it was totally worth it because at the end, he," Lucy pauses to take a deep breath and her eyes start shining with the memory, "kissed me!" she squeals and Mary and Anne look like they might faint.

"Really?" I ask, so happy. Yes, everything is working out.

"Uh huh. And he said he would love to see me again."

"Who would love to see you again?" Interrupts someone. I turn my head around to see Maxon leaning against the doorframe, smirking as he takes in the sight. I leap up immediately, rushing over to greet him.

"America." he smiles, taking my hand and kissing it lightly. I pull him outside, slamming the door shut.

"What were you four doing in there?" he asks as we lean against the wall of what is now 'our' room. I don't know how I am ever going to get over that!

"Discussing Lucy's date that happened tonight. It went really well." I tell him, gazing up into his mesmerising eyes.

"That's good. And on the subject of dates, I would like to take you on one, a really special one." he says mysteriously.

"Ooh! What for?" I ask him.

"Surprise."

I stand on my tiptoes and lean up so my mouth is near his. He gets the point and closes the gap and the rush of electricity I feel when we are together is still there. It is at times like these when I realise how much sweeter and more heartfelt Maxon's affections are, Aspen's were always more urgent - and I know that was never his fault, but still.

* * *

**A/N OMG OMG OMG OMG! IT IS ELITE DAY! AH! I am happy to say I have already finished it, and found out the name of the third book from the ustream chat and someone else on FanFiction (Thank you! :D). I don't want to reveal it in case any of you don't like spoilers, but if anyone doesn't know and would like to, just PM me.**

**I hope soon everyone reads it so I can fangirl over it here, but until then my lips are sealed. But what will say is that I do think it is better than The Selection, an incredible achievement by the awesome Kiera Cass. I am definitely Team Maxon, but at some points in the book you were really rooting for Aspen after some things Maxon did. But then you find out why and you really understand. Your thoughts?**

**Dedicated to BestFan00 again for your continually lovely inspiring reviews!**

**I can't do replies to reviews to this chapter as it is late in England and I am typing this on my Kindle when I am meant to be asleep! But I will next chapter which will be up by Friday latest.**

**Thank you for the phenomenal 144 reviews! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

With just two weeks to go until the wedding my nerves are starting to build up. I no longer have time to idle around, every waking minute is spent greeting the endless foreign guests who are already arriving, taking exercise classes so I look as slim as possible, having my training from Silvia so I walk down the aisle properly and giving Annabelle singing lessons. Any spare time I might have is spent with Maxon. I still can't believe that in two short weeks I will be his wife. I never thought this would happen, I mean when The Selection first started I planned on leaving the first day, let alone winning. I guess it's too good to be true.

Today we have another full rehearsal of the wedding. We'd been having one practically every other day, but this one promised to be more exciting seeing as it was the first one Maxon was due to attend. Obviously I couldn't wear my wedding dress for clear reasons - Maxon's not allowed to see me in it - so instead my maids are currently prepping me in a pale pink gown that reaches my ankles and shimmers in the light. I feel so bridal in it that I wonder how I will feel in my actual dress.

"Any more news on Officer Jerell?" I ask Lucy as she braids my hair into a long French plait that comes around to sit on my shoulder.

"Yes, actually." She smiles. I am so glad, at first when Lucy told us how her date we went we were all delighted, including her, but after a few days of no word from him she broke down. It had given her hope and then it was gone.

"That's brilliant, Lucy!" I congratulate her. "What did he say?"

"He sent me a note this morning," she explains as she pins a lily into my hair. "It said: Lucy, I am so sorry for not contacting you sooner, but the palace moved me to guard the stables for a bit so I didn't get the chance to speak to you. I had a lovely time on our date and I really hope we can go out again sometime. If you want to, are you free this evening? X." Finishes Lucy.

"Wow." I tell her. "Did you memorise all that?"

She nods blushing. "Yeah. And I said yes, of course. We are going for a walk in the palace grounds."

"That's so romantic!" I tell her as I stand up from the chair and slip on little heels.

* * *

"You look beautiful." Whispers Maxon in my ear as we stand at the altar in our 'practice' wedding.

"And you look handsome." I tell him, as he picks up my hands and the vicar person begins to speak. When he gets to the 'will you marry this person' part my heart starts to beat really fast and I bet it looks like my smile is dripping off my face. I know we are not actually getting married now but it sure feels like it. When the guy gets to the 'You may now kiss the bride!' bit, Maxon ignores Silvia's advice of just giving me a peck on the cheek and leans down to give me a kiss on the lips. I can hear my maids clapping in the background. Just before he pulls away, Maxon whispers in my ear.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh. Of what?" I ask him.

"Well if I tell you it won't be a surprise, will it?"

"I suppose not." I say reluctantly. "When will I find out?"

"Later, I promise. At dinner."

"Alright then. And I can't believe there are only two weeks left!"

"I know." He smiles, genuine excitement showing on his face. "I can't wait for it. Though in a way I'll be glad when all these guests go home."

"I agree." He's definitely right, I'll be glad as well, I am slightly sick of leaning down to kiss gentlemen's hands and bow to ladies. They are polite at first but when I turn away I can hear there sneers of disgust at the fact that I am not royalty, I am a nobody. I can even feel rays of jealously radiating from some of the younger women at the fact that I got marry Maxon. One girl in particular captures my attention every time I see her, her eyes seem like they are shooting daggers at me and once she caught sight of Maxon holding my hand and looked almost as though she might explode with anger. I think her name is Daphne, I remember her from the reception where the rebels took May. I still don't get how my sister got over that, I mean if I had suffered something as traumatic as that I know I would've left the palace. And Maxon. And most likely have gone back to Aspen. I know that sounds awful – leaving the man I love because I'm scared, but it's true. I am a bad person like that.

* * *

"So, will you tell me now?" I ask him hopefiully. I am trying not to get my hopes up but I hope my surprise is as good as he is making out. I'm sure it will be.

"Nope. You'll see in a minute anyway."

"Aaah. The suspense is killing me." I moan, crossing my arms to sulk.

He looks down at me in mock concern. "No, don't die! Then the wedding won't happen and Silvia will kill me." That much is true, certainly. This wedding is like Silvia's baby, she is obsessing over it to the tiniest minuscule detail. Nothing goes amiss in her eyes.

"Oh, look , here it is!" He says suddenly, pointing towards the door. I turn my head around to see and instantly let out a squeal of delight, sprinting over to the people coming through the doors.

"Mum! Dad! Gerad! Kenna!" I scream, hurtling towards them at lightning pace. "What are you doing here? I thought you were meant to be coming here on Wednesday?" I ask, confused. "Not that I don't want you here or anything. I am really happy."

My mum unravels herself from my hug. "I'm glad, sweetheart. Maxon invited us down early to keep you company as he felt with all the wedding preparations he was spending time away from you and you were getting lonely."

"Aw, that's sweet." I say, turning back to my fiancée who has come to stand behind me. I lean up and give him a kiss on the lips, pulling away after a second even though I don't want to. I have to set an example in front of parents, however, I don't think they'd really care seeing as when I turn back mum is grinning, May looks as though she might faint and Gerad is pulling a joke disgusted face.

"Hey, May." I say, turning towards my sister. "Do you want to stay in my room? It's just with all the guests coming the rooms are really starting to fill up. Gerad can share with Mum and Dad and Kenna can go on her own until James comes. That is okay, isn't it?" I ask Maxon, uncertainly. I don't want to be going around making decisions that may cause problems.

"Nope that's fine." He agrees, before turning to May. "So long as you don't mind being in the same room as me?"

Mum looks shocked and confused. "Sorry, what? I thought America suggested May sleep with her?"

"Yes." He says. "And myself and America share a room."

Mum's mouth drops open in disbelief. "Oh! Oh. Oh, that's nice." She stutters.

"Yes." I say, "May, we'll set up a hammock or something for you in the corner."

"Ooh!" She exclaims. "That sounds fun."

* * *

"Thank you so much for bringing them here." I whisper to Maxon as we lie in bed later that evening. May is asleep and snoring so we are trying not to wake her. I had a brilliant evening, Maxon took my whole family out to this clearing in the woods and we had a picnic dinner and Maxon played football with Gerad which made my brother happier than I have ever seen. They are both really good, I'll have to ask Maxon to give him some coaching.

"You're welcome, my dear."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N Aw!**

**Dedicated to Mockingjay04 for your really really nice review! Sorry if this chapter was a bit dull, but (LISTEN UP EVERYONE) next chapter is the wedding! YAY! It should be up on the 27th, hopefully!**

**Thank you my awesome reviewers and viewers and followers and favouriters, we are up to an immense 155 reviews, 12219 views, 43 favourites and 55 followers! Thank you :)**

**DawnBlazeAbigail99 (Thanks for reviewing! I agree about strangling America, sometimes she gets really annoying. But the scene in the safe room during the rebel attack with Maxon was so sweet (apart from the bit with Maxon's back, that was sad :( but thank you :D) / Gilmoregirls1197 (Thanks, and have fun reading it!) / livingtodance (Thank you! :D) / Ainzo (Thank you for reviewing, but I can't really write something like that... I do agree with you, yeah. But it won't happen. :D I hope you like the story anyway :D) / ' (Do you think so? That's a shame, I really liked it! :D) / musicismylife2 (Thanks for reading! That would be sweet, I'll see if I can put that in :D) / Hina20 (Thank you very much! Good luck with finding a copy of The Elite :D) / miyame-chan (Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like The Elite when you get it. The title is exciting, isn't it! :D) / BestFan00 (You're welcome for the dedication, and I hope it comes soon to Italy. I'll keep writing til then, don't worry! And you don't find out who America chooses, though by the end she is closer to one than the other... Next chapter, THE WEDDING, tomorrow! :D) / Hungeryvampire (Thank you so so much! I agree about Aspen, I just want to shout at her "Choose Maxon! Choose Maxon!" :D)**

**Bye x**


	23. Chapter 23 The Wedding, Part 1

**A/N Happy Birthday to BestFan00, I hope you like the chapter! And it doesn't disappoint... But hopefully it won't! Have a great day! :D**

**And Happy Birthday for yesterday to musicismylife2, sorry I didn't say yesterday and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 23

"Miss, miss. It's time to wake up, miss!" calls a voice, pulling me from my dream. I blink open my eyes to see Anne, already washed and dressed even though it's six in the morning, shaking my shoulders gently, her eyes ablaze with excitement. After all, today is the day! Ah! It is only just getting to me - today is the day I am finally getting married. I always thought it would be to Aspen, but strangely the thought doesn't give me much nostalgia. I think that now he is officially dating Kizzy, I can let my heart forget what we had and fully open up to Maxon. Ah, Maxon. Soon to be my husband.

"The wedding!" I squeal excitedly, throwing off my covers and moving straight to the bathroom. Maxon isn't here, he spent the night in a different rrom and May slept in my parent's room so he couldn't see me whilst I get ready. Inside the bathroom my other two maids wait - smartly dressed in purple pinafores instead of their usual black and white maid's outfit.

"You look lovely, girls." I tell them and they and they smile back, helping me get undressed and into the bath. Once I am in the refreshingly warm water they begin to lathe my skin in bottles and bottles of lotion so that by the time I come out I dripping Vanilla scented water all over the bath mat. They help me get my corset and undergarments on before sitting me down in a chair as we wait for Silvia to come and brief us. Sure enough she comes right on the minute, marching in briskly.

"Lady America." She nods curtly in my direction. "You and your maids need to have you prepped up by 8:30. If you can stomach it down, I'll have so _dry _food bought up here for you to eat for breakfast. Tell your sister to come as well."

"Got it." I say, smiling at her. I know she is under a lot of stress and pressure today - even though it's my wedding she has put so much more thought and time and effort into it than me.

"And whatever happens the Prince is not allowed to see you in your wedding attire before the ceremony, got that?"

I nod.

"Good. Carrying on, at 10:30 I need you and your sister and the other bridesmaids in the front room of that girl Kizzy's house, okay. Don't. Be Late."

"I won't be." I am quick to reassure her.

"You better not be. Anyway, I need you and the others there by that time because it is near the ceremony, you can see it but the guests seated won't be able to see you. We have chosen the perfect day for this, the weather is beautiful. Appreciate that. Now, at the lunch I have a pre-prepared speech for your Dad to read out and I want NO surprises. No one else on your side is to speak. Now rules for the lunch, dinner and party. You are not to get drunk, after one glass of champagne the waiters will discreetly serve you lemonade. We cannot have you making a fool of yourself. If an important gentleman offers you a dance, you will accept. Always. The only exception is if the Prince is requesting you to dance with him. But I'm sure he will have plenty of Ladies willing to have a dance. In the hours between lunch and dinner you will change into your day dress, and meet visiting Royal families in the Women's room. Be on your best behaviour. Then just before dinner your maids will change you again and then into a more partyish outfit for the party. You will be wearing a total of four outfits. Now, as for The Help. Aside from guards, none will be at the actual cerem-"

"WHAT?" I interrupt, looking at her aggressively.

She looks bemused. "Pardon? Why on Earth do you want the servants at your wedding ceremony?"

I look at her like she's an idiot. "Not all the Help," I explain, "I just want Lucy, Anne and Mary there. And I want them to have seats, not just be standing at the side."

I turn around the girls' reactions. They look delighted. Silvia looks flabbergasted. "Why do you want your maids there?" She asks.

"Never mind why." I tell her. "Just make sure it happens."

"All right." She mutters reluctantly. "But if they are sitting in the audience make sure they are decently dressed."

"I will!" I call out after Silvia as she struts from the room.

Mary, Anne and Lucy crowd around me excitedly. "Oh, miss! You didn't have to do that, really."

"I did." I grin at them, "and guess what?"

"What?" squeals back Lucy, who looks like she might faint.

"Silvia said I had to get you girls into something decent, and you know what that means... You can dress up like me!" As I tell them they all look like they might faint. I go into my walk in wardrobe and start pulling out smart dresses that look like they might fit. I send them all into the bathroom to get changed and whilst I wait May comes in, looking stunning in her bridesmaids dress. It compliments her figure and reminds me that she won't be my 'little' sister for much longer. I tell her and she blushes, fiddling with the hem. I explain about my maids and she looks really happy, she knows how much I adore them.

After what feels like an hour but is actually ten minutes, the three of them emerge and my mouth drops open. They look so different - like unrecognisable different. I would never guess they were maids from looking at them now. Even though their hair is still done up in a tight maids' bun they all look beautiful, especially Lucy who appears to be radiating light. She is in a sky blue dress that reaches her knees and swishes when she moves. It make her look at peace and almost...carefree.

"You three look amazing!" I tell them, grinning as they sit me down in front of a mirror and help me climb into my dress, making extra sure nothing tears. Once it is on properly and I look in the mirror I feel my breath catch in my mouth. I think this is the first time I have ever looked in a mirror and thought: 'You look pretty'. It fits me perfectly and I feel so special and in that moment know that I have 100% definitely made the right choice. I can do this; I can be Queen.

"Oh, America." sighs May, coming around to give me a hug. "You look beautiful."

As she says this I think I can feel a tear rolling down my cheek. I want this moment to last forever.

"Thank you, sis." Next my maids sit me down and start brushing out my hair. Anne picks up the curling wand and starts to tame it into luscious waves of bright auburn hair. When they are done the pull it up into a loose bun at the back, fastened with a pearl and diamond clip, and leave a few locks hanging at the front, all curled. It looks amazing.

"Thank you so much." I tell them. "Now you three sit down."

They look at me blankly. "Um, miss. Why?"

"So I can do your hair, of course! Now sit down."

I watch as they reluctantly sit down, smiling. "Alright. Lucy, I'll do you. May, you do Anne and then we'll do Mary together."

"Okay," agrees my sister, getting to work on Anne's hair. Once brushed out Lucy's hair is long and straight, and a golden brown colour. It looks lovely. I decide that rather than curling it I will straighten it even more. Once I am done, with a glittery slide pinning it up at the side, Lucy looks beautiful. And nothing like a maid.

Soon after May finishes her work on Anne we set together working on Mary. I start french braiding it whilst May pins back loose bits of fringe. When we are done I get all three to stand up and they look incredible. Anne looks as though she might cry.

Once the breakfast is brought up - a dry cheese croissant - and May and I finish eating, Silvia comes in to move us to Kizzy's house. We are the first to arrive and once May and I sit down on one of the leather sofas my legs start to jig up and down nervously. Do I really want this? Yes, but it doesn't stop me having doubts. After half an hour Kizzy comes down the stairs looking very regal and stunning in her dress. She looks giddy with excitement: I guess this is quite a big day for her after all, I mean imagine living in such an important place your whole life but never partaking in anything.

From the windows inside the sitting room I can see the chairs starting to fill up. I am glad I chose an outdoor wedding, it just seems more, I don't know...real. Less stuffy and organised. There are bouquets of flowers and a red carpet and the vicar person is already standing there. Suddenly the front door creaks open and slams shut and I am met with the smiling faces of Celia and Kamber. They look like two giant bouncing balls of energy, their cheeks flushed with the excitement.

After a pointless hour of sitting around doing nothing, Silvia comes in and tells us it is time to go. My bridesmaids go first - May leading the way - and so it is just me left, pacing the room nervously, until the door opens and my Dad comes in.

"Daddy!" I squeal, running over to him.

"Darling," he says, hugging me, a single tear rolling down his cheek, "are you ready to go?"

"Yes, yes. Yes, I think so. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, honey. And I'll miss you too."

"Hey!" I scold him. "I am not leaving you! Don't say it like I am going off to war. You'll see me all the time.

"I guess I will, sorry!" He jokes, chuckling, and leading me out of the room. I start to hyperventilate, in out, in out, breathe in, breathe out. There, I am calming down now. I get another panic, however, when I look out at the sea of expectant faces that have all turned around to look at me. Row upon row upon row of white metal ornate garden chairs seating hundreds and hundreds of smartly dressed men and women. The music begins and I take a deep breath before walking forwards and clinging on to my dad's arm for support.

The carpet seems to stretch on forever, so far away I can't even see Maxon's face yet. Instead I try to focus on not tripping over and finding my maids' faces in the audience. I spot them and give them a little wave and they grin back.

Eventually Maxon's face comes into view and he looks so handsome, smiling their in his full uniform, medals I expect he didn't really earn pinned to his jacket. We reach the front and I spot my mum, gently dabbing her eyes; Kenna and James looking at me proudly; and Gerad practically jumping in his seat. My Dad gently lets go of my arm to go to his seat, smiling all the way as I cautiously make my way up to where Maxon is.

When I get there he lifts my veil off my face and smiles; a dazzlingly honest smile. I grin back.

The vicar begins to speak. "Repeat after me: I, America Singer, take thee Maxon Schreave, to be my husband, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife."

"I, America Singer, take thee Maxon Schreave, to be my husband, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife." I repeat after him. I mean every word, and I am finding it entertaining at how relieved Maxon looks that I actually said it.

The vicar turns to face Maxon. "Repeat after me: I, Maxon Schreave, take thee America Singer, to be my wife, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true husband."

"I, Maxon Schreave take thee America, to be my wife, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true husband." Repeats Maxon.

"And now for the rings!" Proclaims the vicar as May comes up to me with a velvet pin cushion with two rings. I take the first one and slip it on Maxon's finger and he takes the second one and does the same to me.

"And now say the final part...!"

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part." We say together.

"And I now proclaim you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

The crowd erupts and I feel myself starting to cry, I am sure as hell glad I decided against wearing mascara make-up today. Maxon looks down at me with such love I feel myself start to melt.

He leans down and...

* * *

**A/N Don't worry it will continue! That was just part one! I hope you enjoyed it, I tried to make it more detailed than usual. **

**Dedicated to musicismylife2 for your really sweet review! Thank you and I hope you had a great birthday! :D**

**I will reply to reviews in next chapter, which will be up by Tuesday.**

**Thank you so much, everyone, you are amazing! :D **

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 24 The Wedding Continued

Chapter 24

...kisses me and it sends a surge of hope through me. This feels right, being up here in front of so many people; some chanting, some shouting and some even booing. But, to be honest, I don't really care. Because I have Maxon and he has me. I don't know how longer we stay like that, his hand resting on my hip, but it feels every bit as magical as it is supposed too.

After what feels like forever, Maxon pulls away, grinning and his eyes twinkling with the sort of happiness I didn't know they could possess.

"I love you." He says, swinging my arms side to side.

"I love you more." I grin back, jumping a little on the spot. Maxon takes my arm and together we begin to walk down the aisle whilst people shower us with confetti and cheers of joy. We pass Aspen and Kizzy and I notice a strange mix of emotions on his face: a little jealousy at Maxon for sharing with me what I meant to share with him all that time ago, happiness at the fact that I am happy, and pride at the sight of the beautiful girl who is currently at his side, laughing and smiling. I am so glad they have found each other, and I hope that one day they will get married too. We pass my sister who is crying tears of joy, probably imagining her own wedding, and my maids, cheering and clapping louder than practically everyone else. The Queen is smiling genuinely and the King is smiling falsely, putting on a show for the audience but not hiding his distate particularly well. I bet he's starting to regret not banishing me from the competition and putting Kriss or someone in my place.

I am practically skipping down the aisle and when we reach the end and turn around the corner away from the audience and the cameras, it finally starts to sink in: I am married to Maxon Schreave! I am the new Princess of the country. I AM THE RULER OF THE WORLD! Ha, I was just joking on that last one. Wow, I must be in a pretty good mood as I never normally make jokes.

"Are you happy?" Asks Maxon, peering down at me as we move to get changed into our outfits we will be wearing for lunch.

"Yes. Yes, more than I have ever been. Are you?" I ask, smiling back and doing a little hop on the cool marble floor of the Palace's corridor.

"Definitely. And I want you to know, America, that soon my father will be wanting an heir to the throne, but I don't want to pressure you or anything." He says, worriedly.

"No, no." I reassure him. "It's okay. I don't mind, honest. I'd like a child."

"Really?" Asks Maxon, his face lighting up at my comment. I never really pegged him as the kind of guy desperate for kids, but, then again, everyone has their surprises. And now I think back, that time the King and Queen of Swendway came to visit, he was so brilliant with the little children. And Gerad, he gets on so well with Gerad.

"Really. In fact, I'd like a girl more than anything."

"Me too." Admits Maxon, taking me by surprise. I mean, I thought most guys were desperate to have a little boy to play ball with and discuss the football scores and take to matches. "I mean, I would love to have a son, but I don't think I'd want my child growing up in the environment I did - from the moment of my birth I was always the heir to the throne and sometimes I found myself hating it. I mean, I know I am not starving, or clotheless, or penniless, but think about the pressure. The pressure of doing the right thing for the country, the right thing to please my father, the right thing for everything. Damn the right thing, all I want is you!"

I place a comforting hand on his shoulder, drawing his rather long monologue to an end. "You have me." I tell him, "and you will til the end of our days."

* * *

Back in the our room my maids are waiting, jiggling up and down like the ridiculously absurd things they are. But I mean that in the nicest possibly way.

"Oh, congratulations!" They sigh one by one. "We are so so so happy for you."

"Thank you." I grin at them, twirling in my wedding dress before letting them unzip me. Maxon has gone into the bathroom to change - I guess he is still not completely comfortable with the whole sharing a room idea.

Mary and Anne help me pull on a brilliant sundress; it is cotton with thick straps and a strawberry pink, blue and yellow cross hatch design. Lucy finishes refreshing my hairstyle just before Maxon emerges from the bathroom, much dressed down in a black tuxedo but looking even more handsome, if that is even possible. In his hand he carries three small boxes, each about the size of a ring box. I send a confused look at him but all he does is shrug his shoulders and wink.

He walks over to my three maids and places a box in each of their hands. They look confused but stand up straight in a line in front of him.

"Ladies," he addresses them, "in recognition with your close knit relationship and helpful work with the new Princess of Illéa, I would like to present you with a promotion. You three are now managing maids, each in charge of a group of five. Wear your badges proudly. I am pleased to tell you this will offer a pay rise and two more days off each month. Enjoy it!" He finishes as Lucy lets out a short scream of delight.

"Oh, my gosh. Oh, oh, oh, my gosh! Thank you thank you thank you!" She gushes, abandoning her usual nervousness in front of Maxon to thank him for what is a truly incredible gift. I watch with tears in my eyes as they open their boxes and in turn and pull out sparkly diamond name badges to pin on their lapels. I sprint up to Maxon and throw my hands around his neck. He pulls me up so my legs are curled around his waist and twirls me around so my hair is flailing behind me and my smile is so wide.

Just at that moment the door bursts open and a photographer comes through, capturing the moment.

"Perfect!" The photographer exclaims. "What a brilliant front-page photo."

"Excuse me?" Asks Maxon, shocked that they would come in without knocking.

"Oh, oh, oh." She stutters, pulling in a clumsy curtsy. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I was just sent up here to tell you it was time for lunch."

"That's okay." Forgives Maxon. "We'll be along in a minute."

* * *

Lunch is a lovely affair, I am on a table with my parents, May, Gerad and a boy who looks May age but I am yet to be introduced to. We are luckily not with Clarkson, who would no doubt spend the whole meal trying to ridicule me.

"Hey, kitten." My dad says to me. "This food is divine!"

"I _know!_" I agree, grinning. I look across the table at May, who is engaged in a deep conversation with the boy also on our table. He is handsome, dark hair, piercing green eyes, slim figure. No wonder he is the object of my sister's attention.

"Who's that?" I whisper to Maxon, pointing at the boy.

"Harley," he whispers back, "heir to the English throne. Queen Helena and King William are on the other table over there."

I follow his gaze and sure enough I see the King and Queen of England seated at the table which also houses the King and Queen of Illéa.

"I think May likes him" I say, giggling.

"I think you may be right." Agrees Maxon reaching for my hand under the table.

* * *

The party is in full swing by eight o'clock in the evening, and I am loving it. I am absolutely awful at the dancing, but nothing can get in the way of my mood: elated that I am married, now no laws are stopping me from doing whatever I want. The air in the dance room is getting a little stuffy, so I find the door and close it quietly behind me, hoping to find a window where I can get a breathe of fresh air. Instead I am greeted with a sight that makes my blood run cold.

My sister, my little sister, sitting in a window alcove, her head resting on that boy, Harley, shoulder. She is giggling at something he is saying and fiddling with the laces on his smart, polished shoes. When I see that is all they are doing is talking I feel a sigh of relief, only to disappear when he tilts his head down and kisses her. I am expecting to see her pull back, but she doesn't. In fact, she deepens the kiss, pulling him towards her, her hands intertwined in his hair.

After about a minute I feel it is time to intervene.

"May Singer! What on Earth are you doing?" I ask her, marching up to them. The boy, Harley, scrambles to his feel immediately and performs a mistimed bow. Well, at least he has manners.

"Uh, America. Hi. I, um, didn't know you were here." May stutters, looking around nervously and embarrassed.

"No, young lady, you didn't. But I suppose you are fifteen now and I can't exactly stop you. Just be careful!" I say, with a wink, leaving the boy, Harley, and my sister behind, both bright red.

**A/N If you feel I rushed the Wedding a little here, just leave a review telling me and I will write it in detail in a One-Shot, I just wanted the story to move on! And I got the chapter here early, yay!.**

**But unfortunate news. Due to my stressful, impending summer exams (Ahhhh!) I will only be able to update a lot less in the days leading up to May 24th. After that I can write so much! So, yeah, sorry. Next update will probably be Saturday but hopefully sooner.**

**I can't believe I got eighteen reviews for the last chapter, that is SO brilliant. I love all you guys... :D**

**Thank you for the absolutely incredible 184 reviews! It is PHENOMENAL and every single one makes me smile.**

**Hungeryvampires: "Thank you so much for reviewing! Sorry it stopped suddenly :D" / musicismylife2: "Your review was so so nice, much appreciated. It makes me so delighted whenever I get one! You're welcome for the dedication :D" / LovelyKeiya: "Thank you very much for the review. I wish it had happened as well." / Gilmoregirls1197 "Thank you for reviewing! I hope it happens as well." / Mockingay04: "I am SO sorry for the cliffhanger, I didn't mean it to be like that! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you for saying you like my writing. I really really appreciate it. :D" / Reader the Fish: "Glad you liked it. Thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope you liked this :)" / Kendra Masterton: "Thank you so much for reviewing, I'm very glad you like it. :)" / peeta1234567: "Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you think so! :D" / ClaireMonteith: "Your review made me really happy, that someone would take the time to translate my story so they could read it is so nice! I hope you liked this chapter :D" / miyame-chan: "So sorry for the cliffhanger, it wasn't deliberate. Glad you liked it and thanks so much for reviewing :D" / Guest 17: "I'm really glad you like my FanFic, it makes me really happy to know people enjoy my story. I agree that real America is _so _indecisive, it is annoying. Thanks for reviewing! :D" / smashleigh98: "I'm very glad you like the story, I really like your 'Elite Take Two' story, please continue with it! I hope you liked this chapter... :D" / QuoteLove: "I'm am super glad you like the story! I read, really liked and reviewed yours, and please continue with it soon. Hope you liked the chapter :)" / The-Things-I-Think-Of: "I'm glad you liked the wedding. I took your suggestion into hand, and he called her 'kitten' in the lunch scene. Thank you very much for that, I hadn't noticed before. Hope you liked the maids in this chapter :D" / LoveLoveLoveThis: "Thank you so so so much for your awesome review! I am so glad you think that :D" / Guest, Bee: "Thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked it! I want America to ditch Aspen as well, go Maxon!" BestFan00: "Thank you a million for reviewing, I really really like it when you do! I didn't put the rebels in this time because I thought they deserved a nice wedding, but maybe they'll come into hand a bit later on... Thanks again :D"**

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I've had such a brilliant time at my parent's house on the first leg of my honeymoon with Maxon that I am a little sad at the thought at leaving. But I guess I shouldn't be too upset seeing as we are going to _England_! I really can't believe it - all my life the furthest I ever imagined going on holiday was to the seaside but now I am going on a plane across the sea. I really cannot wait, I have always wanted to visit England - the great country of drinking tea. We are going for two weeks in which we are spending the first at the English Royal Family's palace, Buckingham Palace. For the second week we are going to travel around the country, visiting a few places but generally just relaxing. To be honest, I don't think I have ever seen Maxon this happy, I think it is because he is away from the stresses of the palace and his father.

"Are you nearly ready, darling?" Calls my mum through the door to my bedroom.

"Yep, gimme a sec!" I shout back, zipping up my suitcase and hoisting my rucksack up on my shoulder. I step out and am immediately swept into one of my mum's bear hugs that momentarily blocks my windpipe from getting the oxygen it needs to breathe.

"I'll miss you." She murmurs, stroking my hair.

"I'll miss you too, mum." I tell her, desperately hoping she won't cry. But it's too late, a few tears have already fallen.

"I am so so so proud of you honey. Keep safe in England, and keep May under wraps. You know what she's like about boys!"

Suddenly May appears in the hallway. "What am I about boys?" She asks, confused.

"Nothing!" My mother and I chorus back - you see May knows that Maxon are going to England, but what she doesn't though is that we are taking her as well. After the wedding she had to leave her little "friend" behind and she moped around the house for at least two days. The only thing I could think of to do was to call the British royal family and ask if they wouldn't mind hosting May for the two week duration of our stay. They accepted graciously - they truly are a lovely couple. A lot less uptight than the Illéan royal family, certainly. We wanted to keep it a surprise for her.

"So, May." I speak to her. "Are you going to come to the airport to see Maxon and I off?"

She nods enthusiastically. "Yeah, yeah, I'd love too."

"Great. Do you wanna go wait in the car? I'll come and catch up with you soon." I tell her as she sprints off. I give my mum another quick hug before following May's lead. I have already said goodbye to my dad, he had to leave the house early to go to an art exhibition. The farewell was a sad one, he was really crying.

I walk outside and straight into a waiting limo, where Maxon and May are already seated. I move over so I am sitting next to my husband - I don't know how I will ever get used to using that word! He takes my hands and starts to play with the fingers as May looks across with us and sighs with hope. I bet she's probably thinking about Harley - if only she knew.

After what is a relatively short journey to the Carolina airport, May reluctantly gets out of the limo as we do and sends me a longing look.

"I guess I'll say goodbye then." She says, her tone a little downcast.

I still don't want to reveal her surprise so try and draw it out a little longer. "Yeah. Well, May, would you mind fetching mine and Maxon's bags from the boot?" I ask her and she scuttles off immediately. I wait patiently, a smile on my face, until I hear her squeal excitedly:

"America! Why is my suitcase here?" She asks, running back with all three bags. Maxon slings his arm around my shoulders and speaks for me.

"You're coming with us." He says as her mouth drops open in sheer joy. "We spoke with the British royal family. You can stay with the King and Queen and Harley for the whole two weeks."

"Really?!" She practically shouts, jumping up and down with sheer excitement.

I nod.

* * *

The plane comes to a shaky landing and I breathe a sigh of relief. I don't know why but lately I have found myself becoming a little nervous of planes - my mind ends up wondering about everything that could go wrong. Luckily, though, Maxon is holding my hand the entire time so at least I have his comfort.

In the seat in front May is bouncing up and down in her seat, straining at the seatbelt, desperate to get off the plane. She has become really attached to this boy and it's sweet to see her this excited.

"Arewenearlythere? CanItakemyseatbeltoff?" She asks really quicky, barely giving me time to decipher her sentence.

"Yes to the first one, no to the second." I reply and she groans.

"But I literally _cannot _wait to see him!" She cries.

As much as I love how hung up she is, I feel the need to remind her of something. "I know, and you will soon, May. But do remember that this is Maxon and I's honeymoon, and we are bringing you here as a treat."

She suddenly realises this. "Oh! Oh, sorry. Yeah, I kinda forget." She apologises.

Eventually the seatbelt sign blinks off and we are free to move from our rather cramped hold. Even after ten hours on a plane I am still in a good mood - I don't know if it will ever leave.

We are rushed through customs and before I know it we are outside where a black limo is awaiting are arrival. Leaning against it is a handsome young boy, dressed to perfection in a suit and tie, with a crooked grin on his face.

The second May sees she sprints up to him and flings her arms around his neck. He hugs her back.

"Harley! I missed you." She says, grinning as she pulls away.

He smiles back at her, and I can tell it's genuine. "I missed you too, May." And then he does something that would never happen in Illéa in public. He pulls her in for a deep kiss and she responds. From behind me a photographer takes a photo and no one seems to mind.

After about a minute I decide it's time to intervene.

"Harley." I say to him, holding out my hand for him to shake. He accepts it graciously.

"Princess America, what an honour." He says, his manners simply astounding. He directs us into the limo which is even more plush than the one's Maxon owns. After a short drive, the car pulls into a simply humongous driveway at the front of a spectacular palace. It is certainly more aesthetically pleasing than the one I now call home.

"Welcome to my home." Says Harley, climbing out of the car and holding the door open for Maxon and I. The whole royalty thing appears to be a lot more relaxed in England, it matches the atmosphere. The whole country seems more...I don't know...free.

* * *

We arrived too late for dinner due to the flight times so instead Maxon and I are directed straight to our room. It is lovely, big glass windows over looking a lake and a giant double bed with a sea of pillows and cushions. I take off my dress but cannot be bothered with my corset or undergarments so leave them on. Maxon blushes but doesn't say a word.

"Well I'm shattered." He yawns after a moment or two.

"Me too. Love you and see you in the morning." I say back, settling down in the furry blanket.

"Love you too."

* * *

London is amazing. The sights we have seen beat everything I have seen in Carolina where we don't have much for monuments and iconic places. We have just got back from a visit to the London Eye where Harley gave a demonstration on all the places you could see from the top. We had a private carriage, of course, but I enjoyed watching all the people in the pods below ogle at us. I also enjoyed watching May and Harley hold hands.

We are currently at a lovely restaurant, the four of us, eating in a private booth. I am grilling Harley with questions about life in England.

"So do you have a version of The Selection?" I ask him, intrigued.

"God, no!" he exclaims, and then realising how that will sound to us tries to alter his exclamation. "I mean, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was-"

But I interrupt him. "No, don't worry. We know what you meant. So how does it work here then?" I ask.

"I can choose, in reason, whoever I want." He answers. Maxon looks quite jealous of him - having all that choice.

"That's nice."

"Yeah. I have to tell my parents on the eve of my seventeenth birthday and then it will be official." At this May's eyes have perked up a bit. I send her a 'Steady on, tiger!' look and she sighs.

"It's good that I have freedom of a choice," he continues, "but sometimes I feel like I have a short time to choose. I'd rather have that than a Selection though."

"Dont mock it too much," I instruct him light heartedly. "You may not like it, but without it Maxon wouldn't have met me, married me, have May come to the wedding and have met you."

He shrugs his shoulders, defeated. "Alright then, you win."

I still have one more question for him. "When did you too meet?" I ask, pointing at him and my sister who are holding hands. "Like, was it only on the day of the wedding, or before?"

Harley answers as Maxon takes my hand and squeezes it, before leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek. I can feel myself blushing as Harley begins to speak. "Before. We came about a week and a half before the wedding and it was the second afternoon I'd been there. I was in the swimming pool, and there was no one else there who I knew or who was even remotely my age, until I saw your sister. She was standing on the highest diving board, in a white costume, and she looked so beautiful like an angel. I went over, and, yeah..." He trails off.

May blushes like mad, before leaning over and whispering something in his ear that makes him blush badly too.

* * *

**A/N **

**Dedicated to... Hungeryvampire, as I am so happy that it inspired you to start writing, go for it! :D**

**New chapter! I was wondering what everyone else thought, but you know Book Three, are you kind of nervous about how Maxon will react when he finds out about America and Aspen? I really don't want him to be cross! Also, I think that if Kiera Cass does end up with America and Maxon together, then she will out Aspen and Lucy together. I don't know, that is just a guess, but after the attack, he is comforting her and I just got that vibe.**

**Anyways, enough jibber, on with the replies! Thank you so so so much, almost 200. That is INCREDIBLE! You don't know how much they mean to me, everything single one makes my day.**

**ClassifiedZammieluvr: Thank you so much for reviewing! In answer to your question, I sent you a PM :D / Hungeryvampire: I'm glad you love it, and that you liked the May and Harley bit in this one! Thank you very much for the good luck and I am so glad you are inspired to start writing, go for it! Is it a FanFiction you are going to write? Thank you for the review :D / peeta1234567: I know, it is cute, isn't it! Thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter was okay :D / BestFan00: Thank you again, you are amazing! And, "crepi"! Was that the right thing to say in reply to the wolf good luck? I am so glad you liked the chapter before, and I decided not to put the rebels in because they deserved a nice wedding. They might, however, appear later in the story. About the star, I'm glad you liked that part. I will try and think of a name, but if you have a good suggestion, I will very happily include it. My exams are just end of year ones, not official or anything, but still stressful. I am particularly anxious about French! Good luck with finding the Elite, I hope you do soon PS, please get a FanFiction so I can reply to your reviews, it would be brilliant! And OMG, you are the 200th reviewer, that is incredible! Thank you! :D / LovelyKeiya: Thanks for reviewing! The name does sound good, I agree. And May is adorable, she is such a cool character. I hope you liked this chapter :D / Meg-sters52: Thank you for reviewing! I'll take that in mind, hopefully have a detailed wedding one-shot up by late May. I know that seems like a long time away, but I am busy. I hope you like the story in the meantime, though! :D / Gilmoregirls1197: I'm very glad you like it! I love May, too. Thank you for reviewing :D / Reader the Fish: Thank you a lot for reviewing! I like the couples too. I will definitely write a "babies" chapter sometime, even if the story doesn't stretch that far, I will put it in as a one-shot. Thank you again :D / miyame-chan: So did you like it? Is unexpected good or bad? It was unexpected, especially the basement scene. I did not see that coming! They would be a good next America and Maxon, I agree. Thank you very much for the review and the good luck! I cannot wait for the third book as well. :D / Panda-Crazy-19: Glad you liked the wedding chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing! What will happen next is a secret, but I might bring the rebels back. We'll see... Hope you liked this chapter! :D / Michaelson9: Thank you so much! I hope you keep liking it! :D**

**On that matter, would you guys feel cheated if I killed off a semi-important character? Not Maxon or America or Harley or May or the maids, but someone kinda big but not essential to the storyline?**

**I am debating it.**

**Til the next time,**

**Tabitha x**

**EDIT: NEXT CHAPTER UP ON WEEKEND**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Do come and and stay again," offers Queen Helena of England, as Maxon and I stand in the driveway of their palace. It's the end of our first week on our honeymoon and we are leaving the palace to visit somewhere in the countryside. Exactly where, I am not sure.

This past week has been absolutely fantastic, much, much better than an ordinary week in the Illéa palace. The King and Queen of England are a lot more informal than King Clarkson and Queen Amberly, I mean, for example, whenever Clarkson is on telly or eating he not only _looks _formal, but radiates formality around the room. It is very different here. I mean, they still eat and talk formally, but there is a lot more freedom in their life, and their son's. Harley is a lovely boy, I have to admit. He and May are absolutely perfect for each other and I am glad she is getting to stay another week at his house. He has a much more relaxed upbringing than Maxon had,in fact, Harley even goes to his local Private school.

"Thank you." I say, politely, already trying to think of a date when I could take her up on her offer. None spring to mind, but I am sure there will be plenty of opportunity to visit, especially if May and Harley stay friendly.

"You're very welcome." She smiles at me, passing my suitcase over to a butler who fits it neatly in the back of a car Maxon has hired for the two of us. I am really quite excited because he will be driving - something I had know idea he could - and there will be no bodyguards, or chauffeurs, or maids or servants for the rest of our stay. Apparently enough food has been left for us wherever e are going, and we have to cook for ourselves. I am really excited, hopefully I can impress Maxon with my cooking skills.

"Thank you, my lady." Bows Maxon, kissing the Queen's hand as she blushes.

"And you too, Maxon. Give my love to your mother and father, will you?"

"Of course."

While the two of them bid farewell, I walk over to where Harley is standing, with his arm casually resting on May's waist.

"May, I'll miss you." I tell her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Me too." She whispers, looking upset. "We've been together again for so long it feels weird to be separated again."

"I know, May May. But it's not for long. We'll pick you up next Saturday, and you have Harley."

May's eyes light up at the sound of his name. "Yeah. Have a great time, you too. All alone, endlessly bored... who knows what you'll get up to?" She says with a wink and a giggle. I give her a playful nudge on the shoulder, but her question does get me thinking...will we? Who knows.

I give May one last hug and give Harley a kiss on the cheek before getting in the passenger side of the car. It is very comfy and Maxon is already seated, it's funny to see him in casual clothes, not a suit or tie in sight. He is wearing a button-down shirt and khaki chinos and it is very flattering, if I may say so. I am still wearing a formal dress because they are practically compulsory in any palace, but I will definitely get changed when we get to wherever we are going.

* * *

"We're here!" Announces Maxon gleefully after the tenious three hour journey. The car has been pulled to a stop in front of an idyllic Engish cottage. It is on a hill, the garden slopes downwards, and is beautiful. It is the only house for as far as the eye can see, so I'm sure we will be left alone from the likes of the paparazzi. Though I say that, they are a lot less intrusive here than they were back home. I climb out of the car and walk around to the boot, lifting up my bag when Maxon takes it from my hands.

"Let me." He graciously offers, taking mine and his at the same time. I smile my appreciation and slam the car boot door shut before heading up the flower adorned path. We reach the front door and Maxon pulls out a key, letting us in. I let out a sigh when I see the inside of where I will be staying for the next week; it is breathtaking. Practically everything is wooden, all polished and shiny. What isn't is made of glass, giving it a chique and modern look.

"Wow." I tell my husband, as he puts the bags at the foot of a winding staircase.

"I know." He smiles, sidling over to me and planting a kiss on my lips. It sends a rush through me, and it makes mee realise for the hundredth time how much I love him. And how I regret saying before The Selection how shallow and wimpish he seemed, because in truth, he is none of those things. He is brilliant, kind, generous and mine. And that is the most important thing: he's mine.

"The bedroom is on the right," he instructs as I follow him up the stairs. "I didn't know what clothes you might want, so I kind a got you something of everything..." He trails off, looking at me apologetically.

I let out a short laugh. "You don't need to apologise, Maxon." I tell him. "More is better."

"I s'pose." He smiles, reaching the landing and walking over to a wooden door which he then opens. Inside it is beautiful: a bed so large it could probably fit five people, a cupboard so large you could probably fit an elephant in there and each wall painted with a scene from a different continent. The bathroom door is open and I spy a jacuzzi. Awesome!

"You like?" Maxon asks, flinging the bags on the bed and flopping down next to them. I launch myself at him, giggling as I land on his chest. He cups my cheek in his hand and pulls me in with a kiss that is so gentle and sweet I feel like I am the only girl in the world. Or Maxon's world at the least.

* * *

Five hours later I am in the kitchen, making the final amends to the "romantic" dinner I am preparing for Maxon and I. The table on the balcony is set with a red tablecloth and there are candles flickering in the moonlight. It is perfect. I slide the bread crumbed chicken I have prepared off their baking tray and onto two plates, alongside perfectly cooked vegetables. I take the plates outside and call out to Maxon.

"Honey! Dinner is served!" I shout up to him and he appears in an instant. He gives my chosen outfit a one-over and consequently blushes. "America, you look stunning." He compliments me.I am very glad he thinks so, I quite like my outfit: a short denim skirt, black tights,a fitted silk blouse and heels. Maxon looks equally as good, though.

We sit down outside and begin to tuck in.

"This. Is. Delicious!" Says Maxon, between chewing mouthfuls of food.

"Thanks."I say, glad he likes it.

"No, America. It's really good, like really good."

"I'm glad you think so." I grin.

* * *

After our dinner we lay a blanket down on the hill that doubles as the garden and lie there, holding hands, gazing at the stars above.

"I love you, America." Says my husband, a smile on his face.

"I love you too, Maxon." I tell him.

"I have something for you." He says, still smiling, reaching into his trouser pocket. He pulls out a blue velvet box and a small white envelope.

I take them both with a grin. "Which one should I open first?" I ask him, weighing the box in my hands and trying to work out what it is.

"The box first." Says Maxon confidently,staring at me intently. Slowly I open the box and gasp at it's contents.

"Oh, Maxon! You shouldn't have." I tell him,grinning as I pick up the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen from the box. It has a gold chain with a red jewel set in a gold heart. I turn it over and see the letters 'M + A' engraved on the back. I lean over and give Maxon a short but meaningful kiss as a thank you. He takes it from me and fastens it around my neck as I open the envelope.

The only thing inside is a card of expensive parchment with a star sewn on in gold thread. I send a puzzled look in Maxon's direction.

"It's your star." He explains, pointing to the sky. "Remember I told you about the star named after me and the one that was going to be named after the winner of The Selection?"

Of course! It all comes flooding back to me. "That's so nice! What is it called?" I ask, intrigued.

"It was called Princess's Star, but now it is called Astronomica Americias." He says, looking at me. I look up at him with an adoring face so he knows I appreciate it.

"But it's too much!" I protest. "I don't have anything to give you."

"You've already given me so much."

"What have I given you?" I respond, slightly confused.

"You gave me you,and I can never ask for more than that."

* * *

**A/N Maxon and America fluff! Some have you have said you wanted Maxon and America's first night together, but I do not feel qualified to write that, sorry!**

**I also apologise that there will only be two more updates between now and the 24th of May, due to my exams. After there will be a lot more! Sorry.**

**Also, ways this story could progress:**

**a) Continue as it is**

**b) Skip to when their first child is born**

**c)Skip to when said child is about 7**

**d) When child is Selection age**

**I'd like to hear your opinions! I got a MIND BLOWING 24 reviews for the last chapter, you his have made me so happy :D**

**Thank you to Hungeryvampire, RaJang, LovelyKeiya, Reader the Fish, Gimoregirls1197, ClaireMonteith, QuoteLove, YouareSOamazing, miyame-chan, peeta1234567, Mockingjay04, rjme1006, reader 17, Guest, smashleigh98 (EVERYONE, READ SMASHLEIGH'S REVIEW AND SEE IF YOU AGREE - IT IS A VERY GOOD POINT:D), Panda-Crazy-19, BestFan00, musicismylife2, lovelybones1029 for reviewing! I am eternallygrateful,and please keep doing so!**

**Til the next time,**

**Tabitha x**

**EDIT FOR BESTFAN00: UPDATE SHOULD BE THIS WEEKEND, HOPEFULLY. AFTER EXAMS A LOT MORE OFTEN. SORRY!**

**NEW EDIT FOR BESTFAN00: YAY! YOU HAVE THE ELITE! ENJOY READING IT. IT'S VERYDIFFERENT TO MY STORY. NEXT CHAPTER IS 700 WORDS WRITTEN, SO I HAVE A BIT MORE TO WRITE. :D**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Jump! Jump! Jump! Come on, America!" Whines Maxon, paddling around in lazy circles.

"But it's scary!" I complain, shivering in my skimpy bikinni at the edge of the river. It is evening, a few days into our second part our honeymoon, and it couldn't be more perfect. Yesterday we discovered this river near the house, with this rope swing that hangs over it. I have gone in paddling, but have not yet managed to muster the courage to swing off the log at the edge. Of course Maxon has already (does that man have no fears?) and he is busy badgering me to join him.

"No, it's not! Just breathe in and on 3..2..1..Jump! Okay?"

"Okay." I nod, blocking out all background noises. I slowly count down the numbers in my head and push off...

I feel like I am flying, soaring through the air, the wind rushing past my ears. I don't get why I was scared, this is brilliant. No, more than brilliant. Perfect.

Or at least it's perfect until I inevitably drop into the freezing waters below.

"Gah! It's _freezing _Maxon! You didn't say!" I sulk, kicking up from the murky grey water and turning around to see my husband grinning at me.

"You love me really." He grins, scooping me up as I pretend to thrash out. He plants a kiss on my forehead and I blush. Yesterday Illéa's law finally didn't matter to us, and I feel different. But better. I love Maxon, I really do.

"I do."

"Come on, let's go again. We can go at the same time." He says and I giggle as he effortlessly lifts my body out from the water and up onto the muddy bank. I lose my footing and slip, but luckily straight into Maxon's waiting arms. We walk up to the edge and he lifts me up so he is giving me a piggy back.

"Ready?" He asks, picking up the frayed rope.

"Yep." I say, gritting through my teeth; but I know there is no need to worry, I trust Maxon.

He kicks off and I keep a tight grip around his neck, gripping for dear life until we drop into the water. I release myself and turn around, grinning like a mad dog.

"See, it was fun!" He says, as I paddle over. He hoists me up so he is cradling me gently.

"Fine." I admit, "it was pretty awesome!"

"Awesome is my speciality. Do you mind if we head in? The cold water is getting to my bones." He asks, shivering for emphasis. I tell him that of course I don't mind and he gives me a piggy back onto the muddy embankment. There are two towels waiting for us and I rub mine over my body to try and get any excess water off. It doesn't work against the mud, however, so I guess I'll just have to take a shower back at the cottage. Not that I'm complaining or anything, the shower at the house is divine. At the palace I only ever take baths so it is nice to have a change.

Maxon takes my hand and together we walk in a comfortable silence up the hill to where the cottage is. Maxon unlocks the door as I stand shivering on the carpet, dripping water all over the clean floor. I sprint forwards, bounding up the stairs, taking them two at a time until I reach our bedroom. I have discovered this really cool switch thing that let's you turn on the shower from the other room, so I do that whilst I collect my shampoo.

After my shower I sit on the bed, blow-drying my hair before curling it with a curling-iron. I am finding it a little tricky to adjust to not having my maids on hand to dress me, but I kinda like it. It makes me feel more independent.

After my hair is sufficiently wavy, slip on a short, mid-thigh, blue velvet dress and the beautiful necklace Maxon bought me. Luckily I don't need to worry about dinner, it is Maxon's turn to cook tonight. No offense to him, but he isn't the best cook in the world.

I walk down the stairs slowly and am very pleasantly surprised to see the kitchen table laid out with flickering candles and placemats. Maxon is stood by the stove, slowly stirring a bowl of what looks like a very tasty curry. He sees me and grins, and begins to pour out the curry into bowls of rice. I carry both the steaming plates over to the table and we both sit down.

"You look beautiful." He states as we begin to tuck in.

"Thanks." I say, my cheeks flushing a little.

"Listen, America." He begins. "I just wanted to say, and I don't want to rush into anything, but my father would like for a child to be on their way by December."

"Oh." Is all I can think of to say, but I think Maxon takes my response a little too literally.

"But, seriously. We can wait as long as you want, if you don't want to yet."

"No, no. I didn't mean it like that. I'd be very happy too you just took me by surprise, that's all."

Maxon smiles lovingly across the table as he starts his curry. I blow on mine as it is quite hot, but when I taste it it's delicious. I look at him suspiciously. "This is fantastic!" I tell him. "Did you do it all by yourself?"

He looks at me sheepishly. "I, uh, kinda had all the ingredients pre-weighed. I just put them all together."

Ha! I knew he didn't do it by himself. I flash him a knowing smile.

After dinner we go into the sitting room and Maxon lets me pick a DVD. I choose a romantic comedy, not normally my favourite type, but I feel like a light-hearted movie. As I snuggle up to Maxon I find myself enjoying it, it even makes me laugh in a few places.

* * *

**A/N So, I'm so sorry this chapter was kinda short, but I am a little pressed for time with my exams a week away (eep!). This is the most I could write. I decided to continue the honeymoon because two people thought it was a little rushed, so here you go! I think I won't drag it out, however, so next chapter they will be heading home to Illea. Pre-warning, I will soon kill off a character! But don't worry, you won't miss them. (And it's not Aspen).**

**So, 26 REVIEWS! WOW! THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH, EVERYONE:**

**miyame-chan, PillowLove, Ladykatniss24601, Mockingjay04, Panda-Crazy-19, Reader the Fish, LovelyKeiya, Gilmoregirls1197, musicismylife2, Fan, Toolazytologin, guest 9, rjme1006, Hungeryvampire, Emily853, BestFan00 (How did you find The Elite? What did you think of the safe room scene near the end?), peeta1234567, Cathair Is My Cat's Name, Choice A D, maggeibswim.**

**Most people chose choice A or B, so for the while I will continue and then they will have a child (yay!). Thanks for your opinions.**

**Til the next time,**

**Tabitha x**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I sighed as I collected my bag from the luggage carousel. My wonderful honeymoon with Maxon was over and now it was back to day to day life in the palace. May looked pretty miserable as well, she was tearful all through our flight - no doubt thinking about Harley. It was pretty adorable how hung up she was about him. The only comfort I could give her was that the English Royal Family were coming for a charity gala in a month or so and they had promised to bring their son. When we got back to Angeles I would be saying to goodbye to my family, they were going back to our house in Carolina. Still, they promised to visit every three weeks or so. They were all Ones now, so I knew my Mum was hoping to buy a bigger house. Not Kota, though. I requested that he only be a Two. It was payback for abandoning us when we needed him. I know he would't be happy about it, but hey. What can he do about it?

"I'll take that, miss." Offered our chauffeur but I gripped the handle on my bag tighter and shook my head. "No, thanks. But thank you for offering." Did people think I was incapable of lifting a bag? It was just my one with gifts for my family, as well. The one with my clothes was coming in separately.

"Looking forward to getting home?" I ask Maxon.

He shakes his head and looks a bit unhappy. "Nah. There's just so much pressure, you know? I liked having a week where no one was telling me I had to do something, or that hundreds of innocent soldiers had been massacred, or that the rebels are getting closer to eliminating us."

I place a comforting hand on his shoulder and rub gently. "It'll be alright. You have me now."

"I know, America, but my father just puts so much pressure on me! He never gives me a chance to understand where I have made a mistake, he just swoops straight in and corrects it. He's, he's, he's just...so condescending. All. The. Time."

We walk outside to where a black car with blacked-out windows is waiting and the three of us get in. The journey back to the palace is quiet, none of us are particularly happy. After all, we had such a brilliant time in England. The Illéan weather is pretty miserable, it is drizzling outside, it all adds to a mood that can only be described as gloomy. What a great welcoming home present!

The car slowly swings into the driveway and nothing looks amiss. Or at least until a maid comes running out, her hair like a birds-nest and her clothes in tatters.

Maxon pushes open his door and jumps out, running up to her. "Ava! What happened?" He shouts, looking around anxiously.

She looks very distressed and keeps wiping her hands on her dirty maid's uniform before looking up to face Maxon. "The-the-the rebels." She stutters, and Maxon turns around to face me, panic beginning to shroud his normally calm features.

"What happened, Ava?" He presses.

"They came, about four hours ago." She begin, her knees starting to buckle under. Maxon catches her and she supports herself on his arm. "Over half the guards are dead, and so is-is-is..."

"Go on." Demands Maxon, urgently. I try to warn him, I think I know what is coming.

"They have killed your father, your majesty. He's dead."

Maxon starts to shake and falls to the gravel path, sobs racking his entire body. I try to comfort him, but it is no use. After all, it isn't my father that has died. I try to feel upset, but I find it difficult. I know that might make me seem heartless, but I do. The only pain I feel right now is watching my husband so on the ground.

I turn to the maid who told us the news. "Is the Queen-?"

"Alive, yes." She confirms, and I let out a sigh of relief. "In a good shape, no. She loved the king dearly and saw him die in front on him. And your family are all safe, miss." I feel like a weight lifts when she says this, but most I just think about how awful it must be to see the man you love most die in front of you.

"Did you get him?" I ask. "The one who killed the King?"

She nods. "There were two of them there when it happened. We know which one actually did it, but neither will speak up. They need to wash, they are covered in dirt, until they can be identified."

"Alright. How many Help are dead?" I ask, automatically fearing for my maids.

"About sixty, miss. It was the most vicious attack we've had to date." As my brain tries to process this information, I can only think one thing: with the King dead, Maxon has to rule. Which means I am Queen.

"Okay. Have they gone?"

She nods her head. I run back to the car and grab May, explaining what's happened. Together we run up to the palace doors, leaving the maid - I think her name is Ava - with my husband.

The doors are wide open and there is glass all over the floors. I cannot see anyone, but am horrified by the number of dead bodies littering the ground. All around me I see helpless maids, covered in blood. I think I might faint when I see a guard running up.

"Miss, miss!" He shouts. "You're here, thank God."

I think his name is Markson, I'm pretty sure he is one of the high-ups in the Guard. "Yes, we have just arrived. Maxon knows what's happened about the King, he is no fit state to do anything right now." I tell him.

Markson nods sympathetically. "Of course, of course. But, m'lady, would you mind seeing to the Queen? She is in a terrible state."

I nod grimly and follow him down blood splattered hallways until we reach the Ladies Room. Apparently it was the only one untouched by the chaos.

I push the door open tentatively and inside sits the Queen, curled up on the floor, surrounded by maids, but unmoving. I hurry over.

"Amberly? Amberly? It's me, America."

As I speak she lifts her head slightly and gives me a blank look before resting her head again on the floor. I know there is no point in trying to get her to talk so I sit down on the floor next to her, take her hand, and stroke it gently.

* * *

After an hour or so I get up slowly and cross the room silently over to where Markson was standing.

"Can I see them?" I ask him. "The one who did it and the other one?"

He nods grimly. "Follow me."

He takes me down a winding stone passage I don't recognise until we reach a solid metal door at the end. Markson inserts a key and turns the lock and the door patiently swings open.

I blink a few times to adjust my eyes to the light, and when I do, I see something that makes my heart sink like lead.

"Kota?"

One of the men lifts his head slightly. "It is you! Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my." I start taking deep breaths to calm myself, but I can feel a panic attack coming on. My brother, _my own brother_, is a rebel. And not just any old rebel, no. He was there when they killed the King.

"America, please, let me explain-"

He begins, but I stop him with a scream. "How could you! How could you! How could you do this? He's the King! And you know what, _brother?_" I shout and he shakes his head meekly. "You've probably ruined my marriage as well. How do you think my husband will feel, being married to someone whose brother killed their father? Huh?"

"America, please, listen to me. I didn't do it, it was him!" He cries, pointing at the man next to him.

I believe Kota, but it doesn't matter. "So! You were there! You are a rebel! And you are no longer my brother, you are dirt." I scream, spitting in his face and storming out of the cell.

I get outside and slump down against the wall, tears cascading my cheeks.

* * *

**A/N So, how's that for suspense? I took this idea (Kota rebelling) from a reviewer a long time ago, thank you very much to who that was. I have had a look through the reviews, but I couldn't find it, so if it was you send me a PM or review and I will dedicate next chapter to you!**

**Thank you very much to:**

**Mockingjay04 (Glad you liked the chapter! And with the baby, now Maxon has to be King, he will be under pressure to produce an heir so hopefully one soon! Thanks for reviewing :D) / Panda-Crazy-19 (Thank you very much for reviewing, and for the good luck! :D) / Cathair Is My Cat's Name (Thank you for the good luck and I am glad you like the story :D) / Gilmoregirls1197 (Thank you very much for reviewing and I am glad you liked it! :D) / peeta1234567 (Thank you, I'm glad you are!) / fangirlfourlife11jace (Thank you very much for reviewing and I am glad you like the story :D) / musicismylife2 (It wasn't Lucy! I would never do that, she's one of my favourite characters... I hope you enjoy reading The Elite and thank you for reviewing! :D) / BestFan00 (Thank you very very much! I hope you enjoy the Elite when it comes, and thank you very much for the good luck and review! :D) / Reader the Fish (They are perfect, aren't they! Thank you very much for reviewing :D)**

**Next chapter on the 24th (sorry that's so long away!) it will be set a month after the events in this one.**

**Til then, **

**Tabitha x**

**PS Please review! I will love you forever!**

**PPS In fandom news, they have offered the role of Augustus Waters in the movie adaptation of The Fault In Our Stars to Ansel Eglort (who is playing Caleb in Divergent)! That has got to be awkward, him and Shailene Woodley being siblings in one, and boyfriend and girlfriend in the other.**

**EDIT FOR BESTFAN00: HELLO! I AM GLAD YOU GOT TO FINISH THE ELITE, ARE YOU TEAM MAXON? I AM, ESPECIALLY AFTER THE SCENE! ALSO, DO YOU LIKE THE NEW COVER TO THIS STORY? THE STUDYING IS GOING ALRIGHT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ASKING. :D**

**EDIT FOR BESTFAN00: I AGREE ABOUT TELLING ASPEN TO BACK OFF AFTER THE MARLEE INCIDENT. I THINK WHAT THE KING DID IS TERRIBLE AND ABSOLUTELY UNFORGIVABLE. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**:D**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

One Month Later

The day after the funeral Maxon was in a bad state, but he seemed to be getting better. I think him and his father weren't really close - but they were father and son. The Queen is still in a bad state, she rarely leaves her room and spends her days in bed. I have been in a few times to visit but the only person she really lets see her is Maxon. She too, however, is on the road to recovery. But I guess it's not the sort of thing you get over in a night.

My mum is in a terrible state too, not only because she found out my brother was a rebel, but because he is dead. It hit us all pretty hard, but I guess my grief is blinded by the anger I feel at him. Him and his cellmate got in a fight in their prison, aparently they were punching and clawing at each other. The guards opened the door and fired a shot - it hit Kota in the chest. They say it would've been quick and almost painless, but I don't believe them. A wound to the chest means suffering and there is no point in shrouding the truth. The other rebel, the one who murdered the King, was hung in the city square ten days ago. It was a very solemn affair.

My family is still at the palace, mainly for two reasons: because of the whole Kota scandal, they need a place adequate to recover, and also because Maxon's and mine coronation is in a day. I'm very nervous, I don't want to mess up and I definitely don't think I am ready to take on the responsibilties.

It's been two weeks since the funeral and many of the visiting royal families are still staying since then until after Maxon and I are pronounced King and Queen and Amberly moves on to become the Queen Mother. May - although devasted about Kota - was delighted at that particular piece of news as it meant Harley was coming over for two and a half two are inseperable, it is pretty damn cute.

''_Hey, May!'' I had shouted through her door that morning, a week ago. There was no answer so I pushed it open slowly and was met with the sight of Harley and May, pressed against the wall, kissing passionately. I had stood, transfixed (but not in a weird way!) at them as her hands wove through his hair. After a moment, both of them still not noticing me, they spun around, giggling. May threw her legs around his waist and it was at that point I decided to leave. I could still hear them whispering as I left the room._

_Harley was a great guy, and I really liked him, but if he ever did anything to hurt I would make him pay. Regardless of whether he is the future king of England or not._

''America, are you nervous?'' Asks Maxon, his hand clenching mine. I can feel it sweating, but I don't pull away - Maxon has the right to be nervous today.

''A little. You?''

''Yeah.''

''You'll be fine.'' I console him, straighteningout my dress. It is floor length and made of a thick purple velvet. It is meant to look regal but it feels like I am wearing a carpet.

Just then the music starts up whichis our cue to move walk out through the big wooden doors and into the main part of the church that was chosen to host our coronation.

The amount of people seated, expectant to see our faces, is so huge that it surprises me even though I knew what was coming. I grip Maxon's hand even tighter as we slowly make our way up the aisle towards the altar.

I see my mother, smiling proudly though there is no light in her eyes, I see Aspen, grinning, his arm slung around Kizzy's shoulder, I see my maids waving proudly and lastly I see a girl. Her hair is done up in curls and her makeup is designed to make her look, almost...menacing. She is glaring at me as I grip Maxon's hand. We are about two thirds of the way down the aisle.

''Who's that?'' I whisper, glancing over at her.

''Daphne. She used to fancy me but I never liked her in that way.'' He replies.

''Oh.''

By now we have reached the front of the church and the priest conducting the ceremony has us turned around so we are facing the audience. I start to sweat nervously when I realise there must be around 3000 people in here. The people from visiting countries are arranged in groups, so I catch sight of the English flag and give a little wave to Queen Helena. She grins back.

I don't know what the priest does next exactly, but he murmurs some words and pronounces us the new King and Queen of Illéa. God.

We wait for a minute or two as the thunderous applause breaks down and then we are ushered off to a waiting room at the side.

''Hey, Maxon, don't worry. It's all over now.''

He has gone as white as a sheet. ''No! Don't you see? It will never be over now. I have to be the one in charge and when I ineveitably make a bad decision they will all blame it on me.''

I wrap my arms around his chest, but just then feel a wave of nausea coming up my throat. I pull away quickly and make my way across the room to where a trash can is. I gag over and spew vomit into it, bits of the croissant I ate earlier dripping down the sides. Maxon rushes over immediately, visibly concerned.

"America, my dear! Are you alright?" He says as I stand back up and smooth out my dress.

"Yeah." I croak, the acidic taste of the vomit in my mouth. "Yeah. It must've been something I ate." I press, not daring to think what it might mean...

"Well, I'd like to call a doctor, just in case it's something more."

"No, no! It's fine, really." I don't need a doctor to tell me what I might have.

* * *

"Ah!" Cries Lucy, trying to tug the zip of my dress up. "I'm sorry, Lady America, but this damn dress appears to have shrunk since we made it a few weeks ago."

"Oh." Is al I can say. Wow, I must be growing quite a lot, yet more confirmation that I might be pregnant. I turn around to face Lucy. "Uh, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Are there any, like, medical cupboards with plasters and stuff in the palace?"

She nods her head. "Mm, yep. There is a massive store cupboard by the kitchens with literally everything you could need inside."

I glance around to check know one is looking and then lean down to whisper in her ear. "Uh, Lucy, do you think you could pop down there and get me a, uh, pregnancy test? Like now?"

She looks up at me with wide eyes an her face breaks out into a massive grin. "Really?" She smiles.

"Yeah. I'm not sure, I'd just like to know."

"Of course, I'll go straight away." She says, finally managing to do up my zip.

She rushes off and I am left at the desk, my fingers drumming nervously on the hard oak. I'm not even sure of what I want the test to say...

* * *

I pull the bathroom door shut behind me and turn around to see an expectant Lucy. "Well?" she asks.

"It's, it's, positive." I let out and she runs forwards, throwing her arms around me.

"Congratulations! Wow, I am the first person to know."

"Thanks. What do I do now, though? Who do I tell?"

She smiles at me. "Well, I'd tell Maxon first, and then the Queen. She'll know what to do."

"Okay." I leave the room and wander down the corridor, to where I know Maxon's study is. I knock lightly on the door. "Maxon? Are you in there?"

I hear a chair scraping and the dorr opening. A concerned Maxon appears. "America? Are you alright?"

How do I say this? "Uh, not really. You see, well remember how I threw up yesterday?"

He nods.

"Well, uh, there was a reason for that."

"Which was?" He prompts.

"Uh, well, I'm, uh, kinda pregnant?" I say, almost as if it's a question.

His jaw drops and he kisses me. "Really? When did you find out?"

"Like ten minutes ago. You don't mind, do you?"

"What? Of course not. I'm delighted. Have you told anyone else?" He asks, twirling me around.

"No, only Lucy."

"That's good. We should tell my mother next." He says.

I nod in agreement.

"And then mine."

* * *

The Queen was delighted when she found out the news, to say the least. I mean, it must be pretty important to have an heir to the country, just in case something happened to Maxon.

My mother was equally ecstatic, but overly concerned about me. She practically spent the entire morning rushing around me making sure I didn't move anywhere too fast.

We spoke to the Royal Advisor's and the news is going to be announced on the Capitol Report this Friday. I wonder how the public will react?

* * *

Fantastically. Maxon and I have just announced the news with Gavril and the audience erupted with delight. It will be all over all the paper's tomorrow, no doubt. They'll probably already start betting on what gender it'll be. Too be honest, I don't really know which I'd rather have.

''Would you rather have a boy or a girl?'' I ask my husband after the announcement.

''A girl,definitely.'' He replies with a smile.

''Yeah, but I don't know how I feel about marrying her off to a neighbouring country.''

**A/N So now I am back writing fulltime, yes! Prepare for lots of chapters... :D**

**I couldn't resist making America pregnant. Your thoughts?**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so much for the IMMENSE 26 reviews! Thank you to:**

**peeta1234567, flawed angel, Mockingjay04, Panda-Crazy-19, Reader the Fish, musicismylife2, Pll lover, gertrudeee 13, juliaott, Gilmoregirls1197, ClaireMonteith, Cathair Is My Cat's Name, miyame-chan, babysister1997, Sarah, Bestfanfic111 and BestFan00 for reviewing!**

**Tabitha x**

**EDIT FOR BESTFAN00: NEXT CHAPTER BY MONDAY OR TUESDAY AT LATEST. I THINK I'LL DO A ONE-SHOT TYPE THING WHERE I INCLUDE EVERYONES REACTIONS TO THE NEWS. I'LL CONSIDER DOING MAXON TALKING TO AMERICA. SHOULD I SKIP THE PREGNANCY OR TAKE IT SLOWLY? THE EXAMS WENT QUITE WELL, THANK YOU FOR ASKING. I MESSED UP PHYSICS THOUGH, I THINK! PS CHECK OUT MY CONTINUATION OF THE ELITE, THE TRUTH. IT WON'T BE AS RUSHED AS THIS ONE, IT WILL INVOLVE A LOT OF MAXON AND AMERICA BUILDING THEIR TRUST BACK UP :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N This chapter is four one-shots about how everyone reacts to America's news! Enjoy :D**

Chapter 30

Telling the Queen

"What do I say, America?" Asks Maxon, jiggling up and down on the spot as we wait outside the Queen's chambers.

"Uh, uh, uh I dunno know." I say, not very helpfully. "Point at my stomach and leg it?" I suggest.

He frowns at me. "Not funny. Seriously, what do I say? I've never had to do this before."

"And funnily enough neither have I. And don't tell me it's worse for you, because it's not. It's definitely worse for me." I tell him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How?"

"She's the _Queen, _Maxon, and I have to tell her I am pregnant with the next heir to the royal family? Talk about awkward. And then we have to tell my mum, which is definitely worse." I say, tapping my foot impatiently. What Amberly is doing in there I have no idea.

"Why is telling your mum worse?" And then the realisation dawns on him. "Ah. Will she be cross with me? For getting you pregnant?"

I shake my head. "Nah. But still – beware of her wrath!"

Just then the door opens and a maid sticks her head around. "The Queen will see you now."

We are lead inside and Amberly rises from her desk the moment she sees us.

"Maxon! America! To what do I owe the pleasure?" She greets us, rushing over and hugging us both.

"Uh, mother. There's something we have to tell you." Maxon begins and suddenly the Queen looks very worried.

"What? What is it? Did you two fall out?" She asks quickly, searching our faces for signs of distress.

Maxon puts his arm around my shoulder and her face relaxes. "No, mom. We, well America, is…"

"Is?" She prompts.

"Pregnant!" I burst out and her face lights up.

She starts squealing like a maniac and jumping up and down on the spot.

"Really? Really? Oh, wow. That's incredible honey." She sighs, leaning over to hug me gently. To be honest I don't think I have ever seen her this happy – even during the wedding. I think having a child means a lot to her, especially after all the miscarriages she suffered.

"Yeah." I smile and Maxon takes hold of my had squeezing it gently.

"Do you know how far along you are?" She asks, taking out a notebook, no doubt to start organising how we will tell the public, and when it will be due, and all the doctor's appointments I will need.

"Uh, three, four weeks maybe?" I say, uncertainly.

She nods, jotting it down. "Uh huh. Well, we'll get a doctor to confirm that and make sure everything is healthy. And I'll let Gavril know and it can be announced next Friday on the Report."

"Okay." Sighs Maxon and she looks up again.

"Oh! Oh, I am so so so proud of you two!" She pronounces again.

Telling America's Mother

"Oh, god. Oh, god. What do I say to her Maxon? She's my _mother!_" I complain as we walk to the music room where I know my Mom will be – testing out all the incredible instruments the palace provides.

"Just do what we did for my mother." He advises swinging my arms as we walk through the halls of the palace.

"But it's different."

"How?" He asks, "America, in what way is it different?"

"She's my mother and I'm the one who's pregnant. Unless there's something you're not telling me, Maxon."

He laughs. "I'll be there with you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Touch wood." I mutter.

"Look, we're here." He says, suddenly pointing to the metal entrance of the music room. I suddenly start to feel sick, but then I straighten up.

I have _nothing _to be afraid of. We've done nothing wrong, and, in fact, we are coming with good news.

"Here goes nothing." I murmur, stepping inside to see my mother playing a melody on the grand piano. It is beautiful, the tune, and creates a enchanting sound that echoes all around and fills me with a warm sort of warmth.

"Oh, hello, America. Maxon." She says when she catches sight of us. She lowers the lid of the piano and saunters over.

"Hi, mother." I say and give her a smile. "Can we talk to you for a second?"

"Of course." She allows, curtsying to Maxon. He bows back. "What are you here to talk about?"

"Um, well, uh, I'm kind of not sure how to tell you this, but, well, uh, yeah."

"Well, what?" She asks, looking at me like I'm mad, which, to be fair, I do sound like.

"America's pregnant." Maxon announces and her eyes open in surprise. I blink and the next thing I see is her launching herself at Maxon and wrestling him to the ground. He starts flailing around on the floor as she speaks.

"You got her pregnant?" She asks and he nods, terrified. "My daughter? How could you?" She demands, tightening her grip, before springing back up, a huge smile on her face.

Maxon sits up, gasping, and she looks a little guilty. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist. Congratulations, darling!" She beams, pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispers into my ear and I grip her back tightly.

She lets go of me and lends Maxon a hand. He accepts and pulls himself up.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I couldn't resist." She smirks.

"That's alright, Magda. You're not actually angry, are you?" He checks.

She shakes her head. "No, not at all. I'm so happy for the two of you."

Telling May

We leave my mum to find May, sitting by the pool with Harley. She is wearing a bikini and shades and slides them onto the top of her head when she sees us.

"Hey, Mer." She greets me, getting up from her sun lounger. "What's up?"

"Hi, May." I smile at her, with Maxon gripping my hand protectively. "I have something to tell you."

She looks worried. "Is it bad news?"

I let out a little laugh. "No, no! Not at all. I guess what I wanted to say, is, well, I'm, uh, sorta, uh, um pregnant? You're going to be an aunt."

Her jaw drops open and she starts jumping up and down manically before sprinting over to me and wrapping her arms tentatively around my waist. "Oh, America. Oh, that's incredible!"

"Really?" I check. "You're okay with it?"

"Okay? I'm delighted!"

God, I am so relieved. If May hadn't been happy, I don't know what I would've done. What she feels means so much to me, more than you could imagine. She isn't just a sister to me, she's also a best friend.

Telling the Public

"The recent rebel attack has left our troops severely depleted, but we are confident the new fresh wave of Soldiers coming in from the next Draft should boost our army significantly and give us that extra boost we need to really crush the rebels before they become too strong." Finishes the Master of Battle. Everyone claps politely until Gavril saunters on and they start squealing and wolf whistling.

"Ladies and Gentleman! How are you?" He calls out and hundreds of people shout their replies, most swooning at the sight of Gavril in all his charisma.

"Good, good. Now, we have a very special announcement for you tonight. I wonder what it is?" He asks and people start coming out with the most outrageous comments.

"This is all a dream!"

"You're actually a woman!"

"The King's not dead!"

Gavril just laughs and shakes his head.

"Nuh uh. Can I welcome up the new King Maxon and his beautiful Queen America?" He shouts and a fresh wave of applause starts.

Maxon takes my hand and we stroll over to Gavril in the centre of the stage. I hope that my floaty dress hides anything before we make the announcement – but I think that's just paranoia. Nothing is showing yet.

Gavril leans over and kisses me on the cheek before shaking Maxon's hand.

"Welcome. Now, would you like to let the public know, or should I?" He asks, taunting the audience with his cryptic use of words.

"Why don't you?" I offer, glad to not having to be announcing it to everyone.

"Alright. The King and Queen have something very, very special to announce. Ladies and Gentlemen, we are expecting a Royal baby!"

The second the words leave Gavril's mouth the audience erupts with joy, shouts of congratulations and delight. No doubt it'll be all over the newspapers tomorrow. I wonder how Aspen will react – after all, having a child was always something I imagined doing with him.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing:**

**miyame-chan(Did you like May's reaction? Hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reviewing! :D)/ Mockingjay04 (Lots to look forward too! Thank you a lot for reviewing, it made me smile soooo much :D) / BestFan00 (Thank you for all the reviews! Hope you liked the chapter, and sorry about the repeating, you do lose track :D) / musicismylife2 (Thank you for reviewing, and for the good luck in changing the rules! :D) / MissMellark (I am SO glad you like the story! And your English was really good, no worries. #TEAMMAXONFOREVER! :D) / Reader the Fish (Thank you so so much for reviewing, and don't worry, I won't end the story too soon :D) / peeta1234567 (Thank you for reviewing, and I am very glad you still like it! :D) / Panda-Crazy-19 (Thank you very, very much for reviewing, and I will try and do as you suggest :D) / Erin (Thank you very much for reviewing and I am so so glad you like it :D) / Claire Monteith (Hi Claire, glad you like the story! Keep reading and thank you so so so so much for the review! :D)**

**With a special shout-out to BestFan00 for being the 300th reviewer!**

**I cannot thank everyone enough! **

**Next chapter by Friday :D **

**PS Check out my continuation of The Elite, The Truth. Next chapter for that up within the next two hours. I wrote 6000 words of that one over the weekend so I can update it lots!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"America," speaks May softly, laying her palm on my back, "Calm down. You'll be fine, absolutely brilliant. I promise."

I send her a small, wry smile."Thanks, May. It's just, I can't mess up. I have to do well."

"I know, I know. Just think about your child before you perform and everything will go well."

She always knows the right thing to say. It's been a couple of weeks since I found out that I was pregnant, and, to be honest, its been a whirlwind. I am so, so, excited and Maxon has never been this happy before. He really wants it to be a daughter, and in a week we will find out! My mum and Amberly are going to come along, but no one else, except Maxon of course.

Right now Anne is curling my hair and doing my make-up for a gala the palace is hosting. But it isn't just any gala, no. I am performing in it. I am kind of looking forward to it, after all it has been a long time since I have done a performance, but for that exact reason I am worried I will mess it up and embarrass everyone. Still, some of May's confidence is leaking into me.

"Will you be watching?" I ask Anne.

She nods her head. "Of course, my lady. We'll be serving drinks in the ballroom where you'll sing. I can't wait."

"Do you know what time I'm on?" I ask, because I know I am not the only person performing tonight. As well as other bands, some of May's and my Dad's paintings are going to be displayed in the ballroom.

"Quarter past eight, I think." She says, pinning a white flower into my hair. I give an experimental turn in front of the mirror and am pretty happen with the results. I am wearing a peppermint green floaty dress to cover my bump. I know it is hardly there, but still. I slip on a pair of little blue heels and I am ready.

"I know Mary will be there, but what about Lucy?" I ask, suddenly thinking of my friend.

"It's her day off. She'll probably be visiting her Dad in the stables, or be in the gardens with Officer Jerell." Says Anne, with a smile. I'd forgotten about Jerell, I'm so glad that they are getting on so well.

"Alright," I say, pausing at my desk to scribble a message on some notepaper. "Here, will you give this to her?"

"Of course, Lady America."

_Lucy,_

_I heard it is your day off tonight. I was wondering if perhaps you wanted to come to the gala - as a date, not a maid? Please, do. It would be so great if you do, think of it as a thank you for all the help you've given me. If you do want to come, help yourself to any of my dresses._

_Please, please come._

_America x_

* * *

Well, the gala is going pretty well. I have been sipping a flute of champagne all evening, being careful not to drink too much. That would be dangerous for my unborn child.

There is only two minutes until I have to go up and play piano and sing, and I am so nervous. I can feel my legs starting to shake with anxiety at the trepidation that's coming. I was so delighted to see that Lucy came along, wearing a beautiful silk dress she'd made for me weeks ago but I'd never got around to wearing. Officer Jerell looked very handsome in his tuxedo, I have to say. She's done well.

My sister looks fantastic as well, alight and energetic, perched on Harley's arm. She looks like a born princess from everything: not only her physical features, but also her social awareness and knack of empathy.

"Alright, Lady America. You're up now."

"Thanks, Silvia." I gather the hem of my dress up and make my way onstage. A loud patter of applause breaks out and I do a quick curtsy before sitting down at the piano. It is a lovely piano, grand and sleek. I run my fingers over the keys to get a feel for them before I start.

I hit the first note and after that everything comes freely, spilling out of me. My fingers glide over the keys, creating a beautiful melody that captures the attention of everyone in the room. I start to sing and my voice takes me by surprise - it sounds much better than I remember. I think it takes the public by surprise as well.

I play the final note and stand up, bowing. The applause that breaks out is so loud and I feel so happy in that moment. I catch a glance at Maxon and he looks so awestruck, in fact I think I can see a tear sliding down his cheek as he claps with a massive amount of enthusiasm.

* * *

"I am so excited!" Squeals Maxon, holding my hand as I lie on the bed in the hospital room.

"You're excited, think about how I must feel?" I say back, glancing at the goo the doctor is spreading on the stomach. It feels cold and starts to tickle when he moves this metal thing over it. A picture starts to appear on the screen and I see Maxon's breath catch in his throat.

"Oh, America, " he sighs, "I am so so proud of you."

"Thanks."

The doctor starts to peer at the shape on the screen, it is so fuzzy and small I have no idea how they can tell the gender of the baby from it.

A minute or so later he turns back to us, a smile on his face. "It's a girl!" He announces and Maxon actually lets out a squeal. Yes, that's right. Maxon Schreave, King of Illéa, actually squeals.

I feel a warm feeling and turn to face him.

"Are you happy?" He asks, concerned.

"Happy? Maxon, I'm delighted. I'm so so happy. Are you? Was a girl what you wanted?" I reply, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Yes. Yes, it was a girl I wanted. Oh, America I couldn't be happier right now."

* * *

**A/N Short, but sweet. Sorry it couldn't be longer, but I have had a whirlwind of rehearsals for our school play (it's in two weeks -AHHH!), and I have just got into The Mortal Instruments series. I am already on Book Four!**

**Thank you so so so so much to:**

**BestFan00, Reader the Fish, Panda-Crazy-19, ClaireMonteith, miyame-chan, Erin, Mockingjay04, QuoteLove, musicismylife2 for an incredible 13 reviews!**

**I love everyone who does, you make me so happy :D**

**This story has 331 reviews which is SO fantastic I cannot even believe it. It was only on like Chapter Five I got my first, and now we are here. Wow.**

**Thank you again,**

**Tabitha**

**(Next chapter some time after next one of The Truth!)**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

4 Months Later

"America, darling, I say this in your best interests, but do you think you are well enough to be out here?" Maxon says tentatively, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I snap. "For goodness sake, Maxon. I'm pregnant, not ill."

He looks hurt and I instantly regret using that tone of voice. "I was only trying to help, dear. I just want you in perfect heath for the baby."

I sigh. "I know, I know. But all I wanted was to come out here for dinner, that's not too much to ask, is it?"

He smiles. "You know it's not."

For the first time in what feels like months, Maxon and I are alone on the balcony of the King's Suite. We are eating dinner – tonight it is Italian themed – and I am currently digging into meatballs and spaghetti. It is so delicious and makes me feel like I've never had food before. Maxon grins as I slurp up more and more – but this baby is sapping all my energy. Talking of which-

"Baby names?" I ask Maxon, interested in what he suggests. He's tried to bring it up before, but I never felt ready. Now, with the baby coming in just a month and a half, I am looking forward to picking a name for my daughter.

He grins. "I'm not very good at name guessing. I think I'd better pick a middle name, after all I can only think of ridiculous names. If you left it to me you'd probably give birth to a daughter christened 'Anna-Sophia-Ria Pixie Violet Monkey Ninja Schreave'."

I let out a snort of laughter and double over, grinning. "What on Earth is that?" I screech. "Monkey Ninja Schreave?"

"What?" He mumbles. "It's cute."

"Cute? Maxon, it's as though you wanted our daughter to be bullied before she's even been born. And who has three first names? I mean really, Anna-Sophia-Ria?"

He blushes. "My cousin does."

"What is he called?" I ask, surprised.

"Harold-Arthur-Doddington Brown." He mutters, probably hoping I can't here him. But, no, I'm not letting him off that easily.

"Doddington? You know someone called Doddington?" I smirk.

He looks embarrassed. "It was his third name! We all called him Harry."

"Oh, you'll never live this one down, Schreave. Anyway, back to baby names. I do like Violet, actually, but maybe not as her first name."

He looks delighted, "You do?"

"Yeah. Um, before we go on, are there any 'banned' names or super approved names the advisors told you about?"

He nods his head. "Thank you for reminding me. They said no countries, or famous pop star's names. I think that was it for bad things, and for good they had: Katherine, Helena, Michelle, Summer, Leigh, Clarissa and Cecilia."

"Ooh!" I proclaim. "I like Summer."

"Same." He agrees, "but Cecilia is also nice."

"Yeah. Perhaps we should ask Amberly tomorrow?" I suggest. "But definitely Violet as a middle name. And I think she should have two middle names."

"Agreed," he says, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "but I'm not sure yet. How about we leave the other middle name for a while, I'm sure it'll come to me in the middle of the night or something.

I put down my fork, realizing I've finished my plate of food. There is no pudding, Maxon insists that I keep my body as healthy as I can for the baby and I do have to keep up an image for the public.

"Are you done, darling?" He asks, getting up from the table and walking around to me. "It's already ten. Ready for bed?"

"Of course." I say, getting up, supporting myself with one hand gripped tightly to the table. Maxon steadies me and leans down, staring into my eyes.

"I love you so so much, America. I don't know what I would do without you." He whispers, leaning down and lightly brushing his lips against mine. I don't know why, but even this little gesture still makes my heart race, even though we are married. I place my arm around his neck and kiss back, more playfully, and he responds.

I'm the first to pull away – the standing up is causing my back to hurt and my legs to ache. Maxon understands and immediately ushers me inside where my maids prepare me for bed.

Half an hour later I am lying there, staring at the ceiling. I often have nights like this nowadays where I cannot get to sleep, and Maxon always waits up for me.

"Are you okay?" He whispers, stroking my hand.

"Yeah," I murmur, "just thinking about the baby. Will it hurt to give birth?"

I can just make out him shrugging his shoulders in the darkness. "How would I know?" Then he turns to my stomach. "You won't make it painful for your darling mother, will you honey? I love you so much already, and you don't even know it."

I smile, turning around so I can look Maxon in the eyes. "And she loves you very, very much as well."

Suddenly I get a real craving to do something, not just lie in bed. "Maxon?"

He lifts his head. "Yes, dear?"

"Can we go and visit the baby's room?"

"Well, I was waiting for the baby to be born, but if you really want to see it now…" He trails off.

"Yes, yes I do." I confirm. You see, Maxon was decorating the baby's room as a surprise for me, and as of yet I hadn't seen it. I don't know why I suddenly do, but I know it's a feeling I cannot ignore.

Slipping on my dressing gown, Maxon leads me through and interconnected door and I let out a little gasp. "Oh, Maxon. It's beautiful." I cry and a little tear runs down my cheek.

"Really?" He says, so happy with my reaction.

I nod, lost for words. Because it truly is beautiful: walls decorated like a luscious forest with flowers and fairies, the floor a soft carpet decorated like a jigsaw puzzle. The wall is painted black and dotted with hundreds of light-up stars which blink on and off. Occasionally they flash in a certain way so it looks as though a shooting star is soaring across the ceiling.

I tread carefully across the room where I come to a cot shaped like a Princess's castle and wardrobe in the shape of a tower. I pull it open and am met with the incredible sight of hundreds of little dresses, trousers, t-shirts, babygros, and little shoes.

"Thank you so much," I tell him. "It's incredible."

One and a Half Months Later

"Ah, Lucy!" I scream, clutching my stomach in agony.

She sprints into the room, breathless, very concerned at my state. "Miss! Are you alright?"

I shake my head. I know I must be bright red right now, but I don't care. I am in so much pain.

A look of understanding crosses her eyes. "America, calm. I think you're in labour, alright? I'm going to phone the doctor and he'll be here in one minute."

I manage to nod as I try to adjust my position to make the pain more bearable.

Five Hours Later

"Congratulations, America." Croons the doctor, placing the baby in my arms. "It's a girl." I breath out a sigh of relief – if it had turned out to be a boy I can only imagine the disappointment Maxon would feel. I turn my head to see him staring at my new daughter, tears of joy streaming down his face in one continuous motion. I look down at the little girl and she stares back up at me and in that moment I feel like the happiest person on Earth.

"Hello, my little girl." I whisper to her, cradling her small body.

* * *

**A/N The baby is born! How about that? And now, I know the pregnancy may be a little rushed, but as I am young, I have never been pregnant. And therefore I don't really know what it's like. And I don't want to write it wrong.**

**Anyways, back to the baby! It is definitely a girl, so the next thing to do is the name. Definitely Summer or Cecilia, but I'm not sure which. Also, does anyone have a good idea for a second middle name?**

**Thank you SO SO SO SO much for all the reviews you guys do, they are so incredible! I love everyone so, so, much:**

**Gilmoregirls1197 (I'm so glad you liked it! Keep reading :D) / Mockingjay04 (I know, Maxon is so cool, isn't he? I want him too - but as well as Jace and Augustus who are from TMI and TFioS! Glad you like the chapters and thank you so much for the good luck with the play! :D) / babysister1997 (I'm so glad you like it - I couldn't resist making it a girl! :D) / peeta1234567 (I am so glad you still like the story! Definitely Team Maxon Forever! :D) / kittygirl5656 (TMI is so good, isn't it? I haven't yet started the fifth, but I cannot wait for the movie. And I ordered The Infernal Devices off Amazon to read! Glad you liked the chapter! :D) / musicismylife2 (Their wish did indeed come true! I will try and develop May and Harley's relationship as I think they are an awesome couple! Hope you are still enjoying the story :D) / 191838 (I'm very glad you like it! I try and update regularly, and here was the chapter! Keep reading :D) / BestFan00 (Yay, it was girl! And knowing Maxon he probably will try and change the rules... Thank you so much for the reviews! :D) / Reader the Fish (Glad you liked it and that it is a girl! And thank you so, so much for the good luck on my play! I am nervous as I have never been in one before... Hope you liked the chapter! :D) / Idk (I am so so so glad you love it! :D) / Erin (I am so happy you enjoyed it! The Truth should be in the Selection category, it is by me and has the original cover that this story had! I hope you keep enjoying the story :D) / Juliana Rose (I am so glad you loved it! It is quite cute, I agree. And thank you for the name suggestion, I'll take it into account when deciding the middle name! :D) /Alexa (Thank you for your great review! I tried to include a date and Maxon decorating the room in this chapter because I thought it was a great suggestion, so thank you again :D) / norton3 (I am so so pleased you like my stories! And I am a huge Maxon and America fan as well :D) / Princess America (Thank you very much for the suggestion and in answer: let's wait and see... I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story! :D)**

**Sorry, that was quite long. One last thing, do you like the new cover (compared to the old one that is now on The Truth)? Remember to review/PM me with name suggestions...**

**Tabitha x**

**EDIT FOR BESTFAN00: Thank you very much for the suggestions, and in reply to your question, I think she does need a middle name because it is more regal like you said. Most people in England have them, for instance I have two! And thank you for the name suggestions, I am going to see what else was suggested and if lots of people said the same one I'll use that :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N I just wanted to say, thank you so so so so so so so so much for all the incredible name suggestions! I loved them all so much and it was very hard to pick one out of them. To everyone who suggested one: I love you so much! (Not in a weird way...) In fact I love all my readers. This chapter is dedicated to lilythemermaid, as it was a name she suggested that I decided on! If you don't like the name, or are upset I didn't pick a different one, do not despair as they might have another child in the future *wink wink* and I will keep all the fabulous ones you suggested in mind!**

* * *

Chapter 33

"May I hold her?" Asks Maxon, gently. I am still cradling my baby daughter, not wanting to let her go, but I manage a nod. I pass her over to Maxon, her tiny body still wrapped up in blankets.

"Oh, America," he breathes, "she's beautiful."

"I know." And she is, she really is. A perfect face, framed with tufts of ebony hair. Soft pink lips and piercing emerald eyes that hold me captivated. She doesn't look much like Maxon or I, but I don't mind. She's ours - and that's what matters.

"You need a name." He says down to her, tickling her little nose gently.

"Summer." I announce, "I want her to be called Summer."

Maxon smiles. "Of course."

Summer. It's a pretty name, and it will suit her perfectly, I know. But I still don't know what her full name will be. "Summer Violet Schreave?" I suggest, but Maxon shakes his head.

"She has to have two middle names, unfortunately. The advisors say it's 'more regal'."

"Oh. Well, Maxon, I'd like you to choose." I say, hoping my trust in him will pay off.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Uh, how about Hope?" He says, more like a question.

"Hope?"

"Yeah, you know, to like give us hope for a better life and a better country." He says, his eyes shining brightly as he stares down at his daughter with adoration.

"I love it, Maxon!" I say truthfully, it is a really good idea. "But as the first or second name?"

"Summer Hope Violet Schreave or Summer Violet Hope Schreave? Mm. Not sure." He murmurs, taking my hand. "Which do you prefer, my dear?"

"The second one." I confirm, after a moment's hesitation. I don't know why, but it seems to suit her better.

"Summer Violet Hope Schreave it is, then. I'd better tell the advisors soon." He says, curling Summer's pinky finger around his.

* * *

"Can I see her? Can I see her? Please!" Squeals May as we sit in her room three days later. She hasn't yet seen her niece, and she has been badgering me for the past half an hour.

"Yep, of course. She's sleeping in the nursery at the moment, we'll see if she's woken up." May nods and we head down the corridor to where mine and Maxon's room resides. I push open the door and walk across the soft, carpeted floor before reaching the door on the other side. I gently pull on the handle and the door swings open, revealing Summer's incredible nursery.

"Wow." Murmurs May as we step inside, she looks around in awe - much the same as I did when I first saw it. I walk across to the cot and look down to see my daughter, her eyes open and her fingers wriggling. I reach down and gently pick her up, her petite body fitting in the crook of my elbow. I smile at her clothes - she is dressed in a reindeer onesie, her hair covered with a soft hood complete with antlers. It is one of the cutest things I have ever seen.

"Here," I say, passing her gently to May but not before placing a kiss on the top if her head. "This is your Aunt, Summer. She's called May so you are both named after times of the year."

"America, she's incredible. I am so jealous!" She sighs, cuddling my daughter fondly.

"May!" I exclaim. "You're only fifteen, you can't have a child yet." I chastise.

She pouts. "I'm almost sixteen. My birthday is only three months away!"

It's a good point, but still. "But you'd have to get married first, May. Who would you marry?" I ask and she looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"Who do you think?" She asks.

"Uh, Harley?" I question.

"Of course!" She says with a sigh, going all dreamy-eyed.

"May!" I exclaim, staring at her like she's mad.

"What?" She asks, confused.

"You aren't thinking about marrying him, are you?" I question, hoping she's not.

"Of course I am, America. He's the love of my life!" She announces, carefully passing Summer back to me. I lower her back down into the cot and leave a soft toy next to her for company.

"He's the love of your life? Are you sure?" I say, not quite believing her. She's only known him for just under a year! Though now I think about it, a year is quite a long time... I was sure Aspen was the love of my life just a few months after meeting him. But since then I have learned that you can have more than one love of your life, I've found Maxon and he means more to me now than Aspen does.

''Of course I'm sure, America! He's just, uh, just so perfect!'' She squeals and it makes me happy to see her happy like this.

''But May,'' I say. ''He's the heir to England. How would you getting married work?'' I ask, beacause nowadays people don't marry overseas. I don't think it was ever made officially illegal, but it's certainly not the done thing.

''I could start a coalition between Illéa and England?'' She suggests, and it's actually not that bad an idea. This country does need to forge new relations in other countries, and this may be the perfect way to start it.

"You know what? That's not actually that bad an idea. Have you talked to Harley about it yet?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Nah, I don't want to scare him off or anything." Huh, this strikes me as odd. The May I know would always tell someone. But then again, perhaps she really does not want to let him go.

"You should tell him, May." I encourage, my words inspired by an earlier conversation with Harley.

_"Uh, Queen America, can I talk to you for a second?" Harley asks that morning after breakfast._

_"Of course," I reply, pulling us over to a secluded corner of the room so that our conversation will not be overheard. I wonder what it is, for a normally confident person he looks worryingly nervous._

_"So, uh, I'm not really sure how to phrase this, but does May like me?" What?_

_"Of course she does, Harley! What planet are you on?" I say condescendingly. He deserves it though, for asking stupid questions._

_"Oh, no, I know she **likes **me, but I was wondering whether you knew if she was serious about it or not? Because I don't want to scare her off or anything, but she is the nicest, prettiest girl I have ever met and I think I love her."_

_Woah. Harley loves May? Wow. _ didn't see that coming, but I don't mind at all. I'm just so, so happy that she's found someone as great as him.

_"Go for it." I instruct. "Tell her how you feel, you won't regret it." I advise._

_"Are you sure?"_

_I nod. "I'm sure."_

* * *

**A/N I am so sorry, I know I said I would post this last night and I didn't but my WiFi cut out temporarily in the middle of typing and when it came back on it was too late. Once again, thank you for your incredible and helpful reviews! Most people chose Summer to be the first name, which is why I decided on it. I chose Hope because I liked the fact that their daughter will be the hope for a better future for the family and all of Illéa.**

**I will hopefully have some Maxon and America fluff in the next chapter! And I will make it REALLY long to apologise for the long wait it'll be.**

**Thank you to the following people for awesome name suggestions:**

**MackenzieLifebl, Hungeryvampire, lilythemermaid, bookworm0225, Mockingjay04, Panda-Crazy-19, Juliana Rose, Reader the Fish, Queen America, Princess America, BestFan00, babysister1997, 191838, Erin, Idk, Emily853, KarenDuchannes, Analadybug (Thank you for being my 100th follower! Wow!), miyame-chan, Guest, Anonymous, peeta1234567, musicismylife2, Lola, Lily and TheSelection3! :D**

**Please review, it would make my day :D**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Who's mama's favourite girl?" I coo, tickling my daughter's feet. Her hands are waving in the air and her smile is so bright it makes my heart want to melt. Maxon is next to me, grinning, a goofy real grin. I have never seen something that makes him as happy as Summer does - he didn't even look this alive on our wedding day.

"Who's daddy's favourite girl?" He counters tickling her exposed stomach. She lets out a delighted squeal and my heart lifts. Summer is three months old now and without a doubt the most beautiful child I have ever seen. Dark auburn curls surround a slim face, her big eyes framed with long, curling lashes and her smile a mile wide.

"Are you ready then, America?" Maxon asks, picking Summer out of her beautiful, hand-crafted cot and into a carrier.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I reply, with a tight smile. To say I am nervous would be an understatement, I take the protection of my daughter very seriously. Today is her first public engagement: we are going to the opening of a new community centre in Kent and I have been told Marlee will be there. I am very much looking forward to meeting her again after so long, but I am still nervous about Summer. I'm worried she'll cry, or worse, be hurt. But Maxon assures me that everything will be fine and I trust his judgement a lot. I received a letter from Marlee just last week - she's married and has also had her first child. She met her husband when she got back home, his name is Carter, and she had their new baby son just nine months after they were married. I've learned that he's called William, and is, according to her: 'Adorbs.'

"Okay. The limo's outside waiting, I'll go put Hope in whilst you go say bye to May and your Mother." Since the birth of Summer, Maxon has grown into a habit of calling her by her middle name, Hope. I get a feeling that he prefers it to Summer and that also if we have another child he will no doubt badger me on and on until she (if we have a girl) is called Hope. I am hoping that I might be pregnant, though, as Maxon and I had a _very _romantic Valentines day a couple of weeks ago. I guess we'll wait and see.

"Sure."

In agreement with his suggestion, I say a quick goodbye to my mother and sister before joining Maxon in the waiting limo. I still haven't quite got used to the luxury and style we travel in, and even now I recline back into the heated, leather seats with a sigh. Summer looks very content next to me in her baby seat and Maxon is sat across, busily typing on a pager. I drum my fingers on the window, looking out at the passing streets as they whizz by. The amount of homeless people shocks me even now and I get the impression more than anything this is what we need to sort out. The amount of Eights, bedraggled an starving, abandoned on the streets of this supposedly fine city.

"Your majesties, we're here." Calls the driver from the front about four hours later. Maxon gives his thanks and exits from his side, leaning through my door to give me a hand with Summer's carrier. He pulls it out and lends me a hand, and I brush off the dust from my day-dress. I stand up straight and am met with the deafening noise of thousands of cheering spectators, their eager and excited voices littered with our names:

"Maxon!"

"America!"

"Your majesty!

"Princess Summer!"

Maxon lifts his arms, gesturing to Summer, and another wave of delight sweeps through the crowd. We start walking down the rolled-out red carpet and I practice the regal style of walking Silvia instructed. I try to do her proud, and it works...I think.

We make our way to the end of the carpet, signing countless autographs along the way. I see Marlee waiting at the end, a little boy with beautiful golden curls propped up against her hip.

"MARLEE!" I squeal, abandoning all lady-like qualities I am meant to possess and start running at full-pelt the remaining metres of the red carpet. It's been so long since I saw her that I don't pay attention to what Silvia must think where she is watching this being broadcasted on live television. Marlee hands the boy to a handsome man on her right and runs the last few metres to embrace me in a bone crushing hug.

After a few seconds I pull away, gasping for breath, "Marlee...need...to...breathe." She releases me immediately and looks guilty.

"Sorry. Why, are you...?" She asks, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

I give a small shrug of my shoulders. "I could be, I'm going to check tonight."

She gives me a massive smile and jumps up and down. "Oh, America, that would be fantastic!"

Meanwhile Maxon has joined us, Summer out of her carrier and in his arms. "What would be fantastic? What are you going to check?" He asks, in his usual fashion, always wanting to know what's going on.

I give him a smile and throw an arm around his broad shoulder. "I'll tell you tonight, honey."

He nods reluctantly. "Okay."

Marlee grabs my hand and pulls me inside, talking much too fast about what a difference the centre will make to her hometown. I try and follow along as she guides us through sports halls and games rooms, but I am mostly distracted by pulling silly faces at her beautiful son. He is almost exactly the same age as Summer, and I hope that one day they will be friends.

I glance behind my shoulder and am very glad to see Maxon and Carter deep in conversation, obviously laughing at a joke one has told the other. Maxon doesn't have very many friends his age because of his secluded upbringing, so it makes me happy to see him talking like this.

We reach a room where a feast is laid out, and many important looking guests sit around, obviously waiting for us to sit down before they start. I feel a little embarrassed an immediately sit down, allowing them to all tuck into one of the most gorgeous tasting meals I have ever had. I hand Summer over to Marlee, and she sits there, on her lap, whilst Marlee smiles down with a loving smile. I always knew what a great mother she would be.

* * *

**A/N I'm back! I am so sorry that this wasn't especially long, but I hope everyone understands how busy I've been. I had the school play last week (Alice in Wonderland - it went extremely well!) and have had all my exam results back (I did very well so no need to worry there!) and have found myself a little demotivated from this story. I know that's terrible, but sometimes you do get writer's block and there is nothing you can do about it.**

**Speaking of which, I have realised I got a little ahead of myself on that updating schedule I said. I don't think I can update quite that quickly, but it will still be pretty regular. **

**IMPORTANT: Chasing The Crown will be ending soon! It's so sad... But I don't want it to drag on forever. Looking back at it now, I see it needs A LOT of editing, so sometime in the future I will do that. But in the meantime, I'd say there is about less than five chapters left! I will do an epilogue about what happens to everyone, however.**

**And also, I am thinking of starting a new original story or FanFiction and I just won't have the time to update The Truth as often as I would like. I was wondering if perhaps anyone wanted to either part take-over/help write it? Of course I would give credit, it's just I feel like there is only so much free time I have, and right now FanFiction is taking up all of it. Also my mum is setting me a summer project where I have to write her a shortish novel over the summer that she can read - because she gets upset I won't let her read this one. So that will take up my time!**

**Thank you SO much to the following for reviewing:**

**musicismylife2, 191838, Les568, Mockingjay04, BestFan00, KarenDuchannes, Erin, princessflag3998, babysister1997, peeta1234567, miyame-chan, QuoteLove, Reader the Fish, lilythemermaid, Princess America, Queen America, Idk, Guest and Claire Monteith for all your INCREDIBLE reviews! I love you so much!**

**Please review :D**

**PS Shoutout to miyame-chan for being my 400th reviewer! Thank you so much!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Hey, Maxon. You remember a couple of months ago?" I ask, fiddling with the ring on his finger. I don't dare to look up.

"About what?"

"You know what I mean."

"No, America, I don't." He says with a resolute sigh. Lately I keep getting the feeling that there is a sort of unexplainable distance between us, and it scares me. But I know that Maxon would never leave me - he isn't like that. And think of the scandal it would cause.

"About my 'pregnancy'," I tut, using air quotes to emphasis my point. At the mention of it Maxon stiffens up immediately. A couple of months ago I had thought myself pregnant, I was throwing up and felt a little heavier - but it turned out it was just a flu. Maxon had taken it pretty badly, too be honest. I think that now he had a girl, he also wanted a boy - not only to be the heir to the throne but also so we have a child of each gender.

"Oh. What about it?"

I sigh again. Sometimes Maxon is really slow to pick up on things. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted too.."

"Too...?" he prompts.

"Try again? I know how much you want Summer to have a brother, or even a sister. And I think I'm ready."

Maxon grins, a smile so wide it almost doesn't fit his face. His eyes are alight, there's a spark in them that I've missed the past few weeks. "Are you sure, America? I don't want to put you through anything you don't think you're ready for. I would never do that."

I lay a comforting hand on his knee. "Maxon," I press, "it's fine. I'm ready. I'd like to have another child, Summer is getting pretty lonely even with Kizzy and Aspen's baby on the way."

He kisses my forehead lightly and it makes me blush, even though I have been married for so long. "Thank you, America. And don't forget - it's our anniversary tomorrow."

I let out a light laugh. "Forget? How could I? It's literally the only thing Sylvia has been talking about for weeks."

He laughs this time, a deep, low chuckle that reverberates through me. "Ah, Sylvia. So bugging, but what would we do without her? Sometimes I think she should be in charge of the country."

Just then a knock sounds on the door and a head pops round.

_"Talk of the devil,"_ mutters Maxon as Sylvia sends us one of her infamous tight-lipped smiles.

"Afternoon, your Majesties. Just letting you know that Summer has woken from her nap, if you want to see her." She says in her normal, brisk manner.

I leap up immediately. "Of course! One sec, I'll just get my shoes on."

Maxon lends me his arm as I struggle to slip on the ridiculous heels they make me wear around the palace. Early on in the marriage I had to take lessons in how to wear them, I was so bad! I rush out of the room as fast as I can, desperate to see my daughter again. I've been waiting almost the entire day for her to wake up and I can't wait to see her. I love Summer so much it hurts sometimes. I never thought I could, but I do. She's my life, and I don't know what I'd do without her. She's started saying some words lately - the first time I heard her say 'mama' I cried I was so proud. Maxon's reaction was just as joyful when she clapped her pudgy hands, pointed at him, and gurgled 'dada'.

Talking of her pudgy hands, I cannot believe how controlling the Royal Advisors can be sometimes! I have been told that she's getting, and this is a direct quote, 'too chubby to be on telly'. I cannot believe their cheek! She's not even one, for goodness sake! They instructed me to put her on a diet, which I have reluctantly done, despite my frank objections. What exactly do they think they're doing, putting an eleven-month-old on a diet?

"Mama! Dada!" Cries Summer, clapping her hands as we pull into the room. She's sitting on one of the nurses' lap, but I immediately take her off and dismiss all the nannies. I know they are only trying to help, but sometimes I feel like I wish I could just raise my daughter like any normal mother.

Maxon picks her up and swings her around, her delighted squeals echoing around the room. "How are you, Hopey?" He asks, using his nickname for her. She nods, sucking her thumb. He puts her down and she toddles over to me, her little arms wrapping around one of my thighs.

"Mama! Mama! Hopey!" She mutters walking around me, all the while her attention fixated on the heel of my shoe.

"That's right, darling." I coo, grinning at her. Suddenly she points at my heel and then darts forward, lifting it up into the air and sending me sprawling, out across the soft carpet.

My face falls front first and I can feel my legs buckle beneath me. Maxon is by my side in an instant, lifting me back onto my feet. He pulls me into a tight hug and whispers in my ear, "America? Are you alright, my dear?"

I nod, still a little shaken from my fall. "Think so," I say with a sigh.

"Do you want to go to the doctors?"

I shake my head, "Nah."

I turn back to my daughter, who looks like she's about to burst into tears. "Swy." She whispers, clutching her teddy in one hand and looking down at the floor. At least she understands what she did wrong, but I am not going to get cross with her. She was only being inquisitive, after all.

"S'okay." I whisper back, kneeling down and rubbing her hand.

* * *

The next morning Maxon and I are lying in our bed, having our breakfast on trays. It's Sunday, the only day I get Maxon all to myself as he doesn't have to unless there's a crisis. Last night I kept my promise to him, and I'm hoping that I do become pregnant again. Well, at least he's in a good mood.

"Happy Anniversary!" He grins, passing me a small box with a big purple ribbon wrapped around it.

* * *

**A/N May I start by saying how SORRY I AM for that what, two week or something delay? It's inexcusable I know, but there is a reason. Last week I went on a school trip surfing in Ireland, so I couldn't update for obvious reasons. And then this weekend we found our new form classes for next year, so that distracted me and also my brother had a regatta I had to go watch... And yesterday was Sports Day... So, yeah, I'm so so so so sorry! But I'm back now, and school ends this Thursday (YES!)! But I am going to Russia in 9 days, so there will be an update delay then...**

**Thank you for the incredible 25 reviews on the last chapter! Every single one makes my day, so by just dropping a :D or :) if you liked it will make me delighted!**

**Also, I don't know what to do with this story. I never had a plan that went further than 8 chapters, so it doesn't have a definite ending. I could go on to their second chapter, but would that be repetitive? Or I could do their anniversary, and then tell some May and Harley? Or maybe when Summer is Selection age and how they deal with that? Or I could do one, extra special chapter and have a (happy) epilogue? (I am a sucker for happy endings!)**

**I don't know, it's frustrating! And sorry this chapter wasn't that long, but when school is over I can write longer, better chapters!**

**Thank you SO MUCH to the following for reviewing:**

**Lady Kalee(Thank you so much - and for being patient when I haven't written for The Truth!) , lilythemermaid (That's a good idea! I'll definitely think about it...Thanks!), Analadybug (Thank you!), Cute Irish gal (Thank you so much for the offer, but Lady Kalee offered first, so... but I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this! Thank you :D ****But if you ever wanted to do a Selection FanFic together, I would be honoured!**), babysister1997 (Again, thank you for the offer, but Lady Kalee offered first! Thank you so so much though :D But if you ever wanted to write a collaborative Selection FanFic together, I would be delighted!), peeta1234567 (I am glad you like it so much, but all good things come to an end... So sorry! I will keep writing other things, though :D), musicismylife2 (I am so so happy you love it! And don't worry, I love happy endings so it will be good! :D), BestFan00 (I am so sorry for the delay! And go Marley! I will try and resolve things, but let's see.. And I agree with you about how Kiera Cass should write The One! Thank you! :D), Queen America (Sorry! But I will write other things :D Thanks!), Les568 (That's okay! Thank you Lily/Les568, please keep reading!), Idk (Here it is! So glad you love it and so so sorry for delay! Hope you are still enjoying it! :D), KarenDuchannes (Sorry she's not pregnant... but she might be now! Hope you still like it :D Thanks!), miyame-chan (Thank you! I'm glad the story was recommended to you, is your cousin a person who normally reviews? I am just deciding what my novel for my mum will be about, I am going to base it around a quote, but I haven't thought of the whole plot yet but I will say when I do! Thank you so so so much! :D), TheMockingjay1998 (Thank you! Keep reading :D), Mgirl (Thank you! Wow, you read it one night? Well done!), Chocovian (Thank you very much! Please keep reading and I hope The Elite came from your library for you to read :D), ClaireMonteith (Hi Claire! Thank you! I am sorry for not being here...I feel bad! Thank you again :D), emmad4 (Thank you, I'm so glad you think so! :D), Summerisadorbs (Thank you! I'll try and put more fluff... :D)

**And finally, this chapter is dedicated to Mockingjay04:**

**Wow, your review was incredible! Thank you so so much! I'll try and resolve everything, and thank you so so much for your understanding, it means a lot! I hope you still like it and keep reviewing :D**

**Please don't not review because of the long wait, as they motivate me to write faster! Thank you :D**

**swy = sorry**


	36. Chapter 36

_The next morning Maxon and I are lying in our bed, having our breakfast on trays. It's Sunday, the only day I get Maxon all to myself as he doesn't have to unless there's a crisis. Last night I kept my promise to him, and I'm hoping that I do become pregnant again. Well, at least he's in a good mood._

_"Happy Anniversary!" He grins, passing me a small box with a big purple ribbon wrapped around it._

Chapter 36

"Ooh! Oh, um, listen-" I fretted, "I'm really sorry, I didn't realise we were exchanging gi-"

Maxon interrupts, pressing a soft finger to my lips. "America, my dear, it doesn't matter. You love me and that's a gift enough. This is just a token of my love for you, thougb you know it goes my deeper than anything I could buy you."

"I know. Still, I wish I'd got you something." I sigh. "Even a card, I - oh, well. It doesn't matter now. Can I open it?" I ask, looking down at the box with anticipation.

He gestures with his hand, as if to say, _Go ahead._

For some strange reason, my fingers fumble slightly as the un-tie the bow. With the box in hand, I lift open the lid, and gasp in surprise when I see what's inside.

A pendant, a huge emerald, shaped like a music note. I pick it up gently, the silver chain falling through my fingers. The light streaming through our bedroom's French windows scatters off it, sending the rays bouncing at the room. Turning it over in my hand I catch my reflection, bright eyed and glowing.

Maxon points to the edge of the metal. "There's a clip - undo it."

Nodding, I unhook the little clip and the back of the pendant swings open. Inside is a little photo, one taken of me, Maxon and Summer just a few months ago. We took her to the seaside and went into one of those booths, you know where you strike silly poses and it takes multiple photos? Maxon's picked the best one, for sure. We all look so happy, smiling and laughing. Summers head is rested on Maxon's shoulder and her little hand is placed on my arm.

"Do you like it?" Maxon asks, almost shyly.

I nod, tears threatening to come.

"It's so you can wear it and know that wherever we might be, different places or not, Hope and I will always be close to your heart." He explains.

I throw my arms around and kiss him, I can feel his smile beneath my lips. He turns over so I am beneath him, his hands caught in my hair as we kiss and kiss and kiss. I turn this time, so I am above him. I pull away - albeit a little reluctantly - and Maxon pouts a little.

"Oh, you!" I hit his chest playfully. "You look like a lost puppy."

He grins and sits up, pulling a tray onto his knees. "You like the pendant then?"

I nod my head profusely. "I love it." I pause, suddenly noticing the tray. "Ooh, do we have breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah, there should be a tray on the floor."

I look over my side of the bed, and sure enough the tray is there, complete with a glass of (freshly squeezed) orange juice, a fried egg, hash browns and crispy bacon.

"Looks great."

* * *

_Page Break_

"What does it say?" Maxon says, his face alight with trepidation.

"I don't know yet, alright?" I say, perhaps a little too aggressively. Maxon looks a little wounded and presses into the wall.

"I have to wait a minute, and then we'll know."

He nods. "Okay. And America?" He asks, curling his arms around my waist from behind.

"Uh-huh."

"I'll love you no matter what it says, okay. I will never leave you or Hopey." He says, with so much sincerity it makes my heart want to break.

"I know, Maxon. And I will love you no matter what it says. We can always try again, right?"

He laughs. "Right."

We are waiting for the pregnancy results, both of us desperate for the results. As much as Maxon loves having a daughter, I know that he is being pressured to produce a male heir to the throne of Illéa.

"Does it say now?" He asks, and it reminds me for some reason of when you are in a long car journey and everyone is shouting, 'Are we there yet?'.

"No, wait, yes." I squeal, shutting my eyes and holding the stick out to Maxon. "What does it say? I can't look."

He takes the stick and there is a moment of silence. The air around us stills and I brace myself for the bad news when Maxon's lips press on to mine.

"It's positive!" He mumbles. "Positive! We're having a baby!" He jumps for joy and hops around in a circle. It's so uncharacteristic of him that I stifle a laugh. I take the stick from him and look at it, the blue plus sign in the middle.

"Wait a minute..." I murmur under my breath, searching through the bin for the box the test came in.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" Maxon asks, panic stricken.

"No, no, not at all. I just wanted to check something." I answer absentmindedly. Ha! Got it. I hold up the box and peer at the small print on the side.

_The stick will glow pink for a girl and blue for a boy. Remember that this isn't 100% accurate, but it is correct in 98% of circumstances._

I shove it under Maxon's nose and he takes it, reading what I just did. I love watching the comprehension dawn on him, his delight when he realises the gender.

"We're having a boy?" He asks.

I nod. "We're having a boy."

* * *

**A/N Ah! I feel so evil for that delay! It's just things got so busy, last week was the last week before holidays and I had so much going on! And this week I was at a rowing camp (so tiring - I am awful at sports) so that took up my time! I also read some great books, including Anna Dressed in Blood - which was awesome! I'd never read a ghost story before, but it was fantastic. Also, I am going to Russia for ten days on Saturday so that might present some updating problems.**

**A few points about the story. (1) If you haven't read the last few chapters very recently, Hope and Summer are the same person - Maxon and America's daughter. Hope is her middle name. Summer is her first name. (2) I know pregnancy tests can't tell you the gender, but remember, it _is _the future! So it is quite feasible that they may have been invented!**

**I super sad to say that THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTER! :( But there WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! About that, would you rather it be formatted like: This happened to this person, and this happened to this person, they went on to do this (like if you've read the ending to Scorched Earth in Henderson's Boys) OR be like 19 Years Later in Harry Potter and show a future scene? I don't know!**

**Thank you so so so so so much to the following people for reviewing:**

**peeta1234567, Lady Kalee (Ah! Please don't think I've abandoned The Truth, I'll PM you soon :D), babysister1997, surroundmewithroses, TeamSethLover, Mockingjay04, musicismylife2, S, Guest, KarenDuchannes, Chocovian, miyame-chan (I saw the cover - so awesome! Wish it was real :D), Idk, Michaelson9, Reader the Fish, BestFan00, Cute Irish gal and YoYoYo.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO SO MUCH! Please don't stop reviewing, even if it's just a :) or a :D it would make my day. If you like this story, please do!**

**And one last thing, I was wondering, when I write the epilogue, if everyone has ever read and enjoyed this story could drop a line saying you liked it, it would be fantastic to go out with a bang, maybe get 500 reviews? We are on 459 at the moment! Because I know some people are silent readers, and if you are that's okay, but on the next chapter, could you let me know you liked it? I would be so happy!**

**Thank you! :D **

**PS I might write a sequel!**

**EDIT FOR BESTFAN00: SO HAPPY YOU'RE GETTING AN ACCOUNT! Yay! If you ever need someone to proof read your FanFic, I would be very happy to! :D**


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

16 Years Later

"Mum? Mum! What are you doing?" Summer stresses, her voice catching. Her clammy hands grip tightly to the chair she's perched in, her knuckles turning white as they clench onto the wood for dear life.

My daughter's voice brings me back to the present, her panicked tone an all-too-clear reminder of when Maxon's Selection was announced. Those days are behind me now, but I can still remember the trepidation when thy called out the names and the dilemma when they called mine. "Yes, darling?" I reply, sitting down next to her. I brush my fingertips over her knuckles and she relaxes, ever so slightly.

"I-I-I'm really scared. Do you know who they are going to be?"

She doesn't refer to them by name, but I know what she's talking about.

The Selection. Her Selection.

"Summer, honey, we already went over this. Remember what Daddy and I decided was best? It's completely anonymous. They could be from any Caste, even Eight, okay? And no, I don't know any of them. The only people who know are Gavril and the Head Advisors."

She nods her head. "How long til it starts?"

"Ten minutes. Gavril'll be here soon, and then it can start. Do you remember what you have to do?"

A hand flies to her mouth, and a wild crazed look appears in her forest-green eyes. "No! Oh, mum. What am I going to do? Everything Gavril said, it's all gone. I wasn't really concentrating , and- oh!"

I can sense that Summer has a panic attack coming on, we're all used to them by now. Ever since a particularly devastating rebel attack a few years ago, well - she's never been quite the same. It's a pretty similar circumstance to the one that surrounded my maid Lucy when I came to the palace all those years ago.

"There, there. Honey, it'll be fine. You just need to stand up there and smile whilst Gavril reads out the names, okay?" I reassure her, my hand stroking her soft hair. Her hair's really beautiful, all of her is beautiful, but her hair is especially. It's red like mine, but it has the golden streaks from Maxon that reflect and shine in the sunlight. When she smiles, she looks radiant. Any boy will be lucky to have her.

She nods, and wipes her hand across her face. "Yeah. And I should stop crying, shouldn't I? It won't look good if I'm all blotchy, will it?" she says with a laugh and I pull back, giving one last encouraging pat on the back.

"That's the attitude. Will you want me to stand up there with you? I won't mind and I'm sure Gavril won't either."

She shakes her head, but looks at me gratifyingly. "No, it's okay, but thank you. Will you be sitting with Dad and Teddy?"

I nod. "Yeah, we'll be behind you the whole time. But you don't need to worry, sweetheart, you're gonna be fine."

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" booms Gavril's voice. It's still just as enticing and charismatic as it was those twenty odd years ago, and Gavril looks like he hasn't aged a day. I suspect he's been in for some facelifts over the time. "How is everyone today?"

The audience erupts, everyone shouting and excited. It's a sea of colours, people are stood up on the seats on the plastic seats, hands waving cameras and streamers. It's quite a sight but that's not surprising because this is, after all, the most exciting event of the decade. "Looks like you're all doing well! Now, before you all get too excited, we have the Master of War here to discuss the progress."

A low groan spreads through the audience as Gavril passes the microphone over. The Master of War is literally the most boring man I have come across in my entire life, and he has this comical moustache on his otherwise intimidating face. The microphone is he holding between his iron grip looks so out of place with its gold plating and encrusted jewels that I have to stifle a laugh. You can tell the audience is hardly listening, after all, they probably couldn't care less about how much we are advancing in the war (it's the same as we were last week). They just want to find out which lucky men have the chance to become husband of my daughter and King of Illéa.

After his monotonous report, the Master of War reluctantly passes the microphone back to Gavril, who takes it eagerly. Gavril's looking particularly sharp tonight, I mean he always looks smart, but he seems like he tried extra hard this evening. It is his last year, however, so that must explain it.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen of Illéa, what you've all been waiting for! It's time for The Selection to begin. All over this fine country in the past weeks, thousands of men between the ages of seventeen and twenty have put their names into a ballot to receive the chance of a lifetime to stay at our fabulous palace, right here in Angeles. As I'm sure you all know, our beautiful princess, Summer Schreave, will have the chance to get to know each one of these lucky men. And one, very very lucky man, will receive the highest possible honour of becoming a One, the future King of Illéa, and the Princess's wife!"

The audience erupts into a raucous, cheering and stamping their feet against the floor in excitement. I look over to Summer and see that she's gone as a white as a ghost. Maxon is whispering in her ear and she seems to be relaxing.

"There are still a couple of minutes before the names are called out," Gavril continues. "So let's have a chat with everyone's favourite man, His Majesty King Maxon!" Gavril saunters over to my husband, who greets him as he has done a million times before. The smile is so fake, but that's because I don't see him as Maxon the King. He'll always be Maxon my Loving Husband to me. The conversation goes smoothly, Gavril asks pretty much the same questions he asked Clarkson on the night of Maxon's Selection.

"I have one final question, if that's okay Your Majesty," asks Gavril adjusting the broach on his lapel.

"Ask away."

"What made you and Her Majesty Queen America decide to hold a Selection for Princess Summer? Why not conform to tradition, letting her marry a foreign prince, and hold the Selection for Prince Edward?"

Maxon isn't caught out by the question at all. We've rehearsed our answers so they're off by heart, because we knew that this would come up a lot.

"Ever since my Selection, I have known one thing," starts Maxon smoothly. "I never wanted to 'sell' my daughter - if I had one - to another country. Because that's what it comes down to, really. It may appear to 'forge relationships for our new country' but this is a young woman we are talking about. It's her marriage, but where's her choice?

"So when Queen America gave birth to Summer, I knew that I would not marry her off to a Royal in another country. At that point I hadn't decided whether to let her find the man she wanted or hold a Selection, but time made my choice clear. Think of it this way, the Selection is like a compromise. My beautiful girl has a choice, but at the same time she is bringing this country together. And I'm so, so proud of her."

Summer has a single tear rolling down her cheek at her father a words.

"And Prince Edward, will there be a Selection for him?" It appears that Gavril isn't done asking questions.

Maxon looks over at me and shrugs his shoulders, as if to say, you answer that.

Gavril notices and strolls over, the microphone in hand.

I take it and stand up, as I have been taught to do when answering questions on a Report.

"Hello Gavril, people of Illéa. There won't be a Selection for Prince Edward for various reasons, some of which I am allowed to reveal and some I am not."

Gavril looks at me curiously. "Which ones can you reveal?"

"For a start, holding a Selection is expensive, and to hold two in two years would use up a lot of our budget. Secondly, The Selection is meant to be a special occasion for everyone, if we held one for Prince Edward, it wouldn't feel as special because it would be in the shadow of his sister's. There is also another important reason, but I'm afraid I can't reveal it right now."

Gavril nods, seemingly satisfied with my answer.

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty! And now, what you've all been waiting for, the draw! But first, any wise words to those waiting at home?"

I nod. "If you are picked, just be yourself. Don't model yourself on others, we are all individuals. I want my daughter to love her husband for who he is, not who he wants to be."

The audience claps, the faces keen and expectant. I watch too, as Gavril steps into the centre of the stage and pulls out a gold card.

"Is everyone ready to hear the names?"

The audience screams their reply, of course it's 'Yes'. I glance over at Summer, who's nodding as well. I'm so proud of her, I know she's scared but she's sitting up tall and facing her fears with all the courage she can muster. She's so beautiful, as well. Much more than I was when I came to the Palace.

"Okay, here we go. Mr Michael Cashmore of Hansport, Two." A photo pops up onto the screen, showing a handsome man with a smirk. I'd say around the age of twenty, and I know I mustn't judge, but from his expression alone I can tell what sort of guy he thinks he his. The sort that thinks they are God's gift to women.

"Mr Drew Carter of Wavery, Six." A younger guy pops up, dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. I see Summer smile a little.

"Mr Graham Scott of Paloma, Four." Auburn hair, cheeky smile. I listen carefully for the next one, I know it's going to be for Carolina.

"Mr Darren Leger of Carolina, Five."

Oh, my gosh. That's Aspen's and Kizzy's son. He's just less than a year younger than Summer, and if I may say it myself, very handsome. Still, that's going to be awkward. They've never met and I haven't told her about Aspen, so Summer won't know, but if they do get married, well...

I can barely hear the rest of the names being called, my brain is still struggling to process that Darren Leger was Selected. What if Aspen comes to the Palace? I haven't seen him in over a decade and Maxon won't like it one bit.

The Report finishes half an hour or so later and I walk over to Summer, who is looking considerably more relaxed than she did before the names were read out.

"Are you feeling better now, sweetheart?" I ask.

"Yeah, much better." Then she giggles. "Some of them are really handsome, aren't they?"

I nod. "Definitely. Especially that one called Darren near the beginning." I'm trying not to let on that I know him.

She agrees. "Mm, and that one called Drew as well. Did you like my dress today?"

"It's beautiful."

It really is. It's a peppermint green colour that morphs into white. It has a full skirt and little jewels so that whenever Summer moves it looks like she is sparkling

"Uh, mum, can I talk to you for a second?" A voice interrupts and I spin around to see Teddy, my son, or as he's officially known, Prince Edward.

"Of course, just give me a sec," I lean down and kiss Summer on the cheek goodbye, before following Teddy to a secluded corner of the room.

"Sorry if I was interrupting-" he begins, but I cut him off.

"It's fine, honey," I can see he looks really worried, something must be up.

"It's about what you said earlier, to Gavril-"

I stop him. "Do you want a Selection, sweetheart, because if you do, we can organise i-"

He wave his hands in the air, protesting. "No, no! No, I definitely do not want that. It's the opposite, actually."

"What's the opposite?"

"Mum, I don't really know how to say this, but I've been seeing someone. And I really really like her." Teddy mumbles, all the while looking at the floor.

I let out a little gasp, part surprise part happiness. "Who is she?" I ask excitedly, feeling like a teenager again.

"You don't mind?" he asks.

"Not at all. So, what's she called?"

"Nora," he replies, "Nora Williams."

"As in Deputy Head Advisor, Williams?" I ask.

Teddy nods. "Yeah, she's his daughter. They live in a house on the edge of the palace wall."

I stifle a giggle at the gooey look in his eyes when he imagines her. "Is she pretty?" I ask.

"Beautiful and striking," he replies.

"Can I meet her? Maybe she can come for dinner next week?"

He looks a little hesitant. "Maybe. I'll ask her."

"Great. Maybe sometime next week before Summer's Selection?"

-Page Break-

"Thanks, Lucy, that's great," I compliment, admiring the hair she's done for me. It's pulled up at the sides with diamond clips and curls hang loose at the front. I scrutinise my dress in the mirror, trying o decide whether it is good enough for Maxon's special day. Well, Maxon's and Summer's special day. It was a pretty weird coincidence that Maxon's birthday fell on the same day as the Selection draw, but I suppose that's just they way things are.

"Will you be serving at the party?" I ask Lucy.

"Yeah, and Gabriella is as well. It's her induction into serving and being a maid."

Gabriella is Lucy and Officer Jerell's daughter. She's a beautiful girl, just turned fourteen last month. I've seen her at the stables from time to time, and she has a real talent for horses.

"That's great!"

"Yes. And I know I'm not really in a position to ask, my lady, but would you mind doing me a favour?" she asks shyly.

"Of course not, Lucy. I'll do anything."

"It's just that I might not be able to stay with Gabby the whole evening, so if she's near you would you mind keeping an eye on her?"

Ah, Lucy. She asks for such simple things. "Of course I'll keep an eye out for her, let her know she can come and serve me."

"Thank you, Lady America. You're all set to go."

"Great. Is Maxon outside?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No idea."

"I'm right here."

I spin around to see Maxon leaning against one of the bed posts grinning. I reach over and slap him playfully. "Hey, you. I could've been changing, for all you knew."

He grins. "I wouldn't have minded."

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you can watch me change."

He takes my arm and leads me out of the room. "Doesn't it? What else are birthdays for?"

Two hours later the party is in full swing; royals getting drunk and dancing with their enemies, the kids playing chase, the wine still being poured. I've just finished a slow dance with Maxon and have found a nice corner if the room where I can observe the party with no interruptions. By one wall I see Summer, deep in conversation with May's oldest daughter, Ruby. She's ten years old and very charming, if I may say so. I can't spot May and Harley but I know they must be here if she is, and also because all major foreign Royal Families were invited. England is pretty major.

Sometimes I still find it funny that May and I are the Queens of two of the most important countries in the world. Who would've thought it, two poor girls from Carolina both becoming Queens.

I watch, amused, another corner of the room where May's oldest child, Soren, is approaching Gabriella. She is balancing a tray of drinks and seems quite flustered when he strolls over. They appear to get in a sort of mini debate, from what I can tell he is trying to persuade her to have a dance. He is trying to argue back, but I can tell she wants to from the way her face is blushing. He says something more and she puts her tray to the side. Taking her hand, he pulls her into the middle of the dance floor and they start to dance. It's really sweet. I see Sylvia to the side, looking on disapprovingly because one of her maids is dancing with a royal during a party. I'll have to speak to her later, tell her that Gabriella couldn't very well turn down the 'simple' request that Soren had.

When the party draws to a close, Maxon pulls me away from the crowd, his hand hugged around my waist. Saying goodbyes to May and Harley, I follow his lead up the staircase and down the corridor to our room. I start to walk to the bathroom but Maxon puts a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. He leans down and kisses me, the feel of his lips on mine giving me a wonderful sensation. I half-heartedly try and pull away - I need to brush my teeth - but there's no point. It is Maxon's birthday, after all. He keeps kissing me, pulling me towards the bed in the centre of the room.

"Happy Birthday, Maxon," I whisper against his lips. "You still love me, right?"

He frowns, pausing for a moment. "Of course, America. What sort of question is that?"

I shrug, but edge closer so our lips meet again. "How much?" I murmur.

"This much."

**A/N That's it, Chasing The Crown has ended. *Wipes tear from eye*. if you have enjoyed the story, please just leave a quick review saying so. It would mean so much, and I don't mind if you haven't reviewed before.**

**I am going to write a sequel *cheers*! I haven't yet decided what it is going to be. Either going back to where CTC ended and write May and Harley's story, OR continuing this epilogue in a third person perspective. Hmmm.**

**Just to clear things up these are the families:**

**America and Maxon: Summer and Edward "Teddy" (aged 17 and 15)**

**May and Harley: Soren, Ruby and Katya (aged 14, 10 and 4)**

**Lucy and Officer Jerell: Gabriella (aged 14)**

**Aspen and Kizzy: Darren and Lila (aged 18 and 13)**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed, every single one meant so so so much! I love you all! If I could list every single one whose reviewed I would, but I can't... But I want everyone to know that this story has got so much support and I can't thank you enough!**

**Please review if you enjoyed it, it would mean so much!**

**Tabitha xxx**

**To BestFan00 - Thank you! Please get an account, it would be great! :D**


End file.
